Familientagebuch
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: OS-Sammlung
1. 01 Eine SpaghettiKatastrophe mal anders

**Eine ****Spaghetti-Katastrophe mal anders**

"Hallo!"

Kaum war die Haustür offen, stürmten schon die fünfjährigen Zwillinge aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, um Ran zu begrüssen.

"Hallo Mama!", riefen beide im Chor und umarmten jeweils eines der Beine ihrer Mutter.

"Na ihr zwei?", fragte Ran lächelnd, stellte ihre Einkäufe ab und wuschelte ihnen durch die Haare. "Könnt ihr mir kurz helfen? Diese beiden Tüten gehören in die Küche."

Ohne dass Ran noch weitere Erklärungen abgeben musste, packten die Zwillinge je eine Tasche und trugen sie zu ihrem Bestimmungsort. Erleichtert und froh sah Ran ihnen nach, während sie sich ihre Jacke auszog. Sie war stolz auf sich, ihre Erziehungsmethode trug prächtige Früchte. Sie hatte anständige, nette und gehorsame Kinder. Der Traum aller Eltern. Und wer wollte das schon nicht?

"Wo ist denn euer Daddy?", fragte Ran, als die Zwillinge wieder bei ihr ankamen. Während Reika einmal um ihre Mutter herum drippelte und somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, schaute Shinichi Jr. verstohlen in eine der weiteren Taschen, die Ran mitgebracht hatte. Sie nahm von ihm keine Notiz, und als Shinichi Jr. gesehen hatte, was er sehen wollte, verdrückte er sich lautlos wieder ins Wohnzimmer, im Bewusstsein, dass seine Mutter sein Verschwinden gesehen hatte. Ran jedoch ging nicht auf ihn ein, sondern widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Tochter.

"Wo ist dein Daddy, Reika?"

"Daddy hat gekocht!", jubelte die Kleine und drippelte noch einmal um ihre Mutter herum. "Daddy hat gekocht! Er hat gesagt, es gibt was ganz Leckeres!"

"Etwas Leckeres?", fragte Ran nach und schnupperte kurz. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen konnte es kein japanisches Essen sein, so viel stand fest. Es roch sehr nach Tomatensauce.

Also befand sich Shinichi in der Küche - und steckte sie wahrscheinlich gleich in Brand. Ran schüttelte bei dieser Vorstellung lächelnd den Kopf. Ihr Mann war zwar als Detektiv unangefochtene Nummer Eins, ein Meister seines Faches, aber wenn es ums Kochen ging, war klar, dass auch er nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Shinichi konnte eigentlich nicht kochen. Aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Er brauchte nur etwas Übung!

"Mama?"

Ran spürte ein beständiges Ziehen an ihrem Pullover, und sie sah nach unten. Schon fast besorgt schaute Reika zu ihr hoch, zog jedoch noch immer am Pullover. Das machte sie jedes Mal, wenn ihre Mutter in Gedanken war.

Lächelnd beugte sich Ran zu Reika runter.

"Was hat er denn gekocht? Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"

"Daddy hat gesagt, ich dürfe dir nicht sagen, dass es Italien ist!"

Ran sah ihre Tochter erstaunt und fragend an. Was hatte sie gesagt?

"Italien? Was meinte er mit Italien?"

"Ich meinte damit, dass es heute ein Abendessen gibt, das ursprünglich aus Italien stammt", erklang es plötzlich aus der Richtung der Küche. Ran sah hoch und musste sich zuerst ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Shinichi sah. Er sah zwar aus wie immer, doch mit der Schürze, die er sich umgebunden hatte, erweckte er eher den Eindruck, als wäre er ein Koch-Lehrling. Doch nicht nur das, auch das Wort, das auf seiner Schürze stand, erweckte nicht gerade Vertrauen. _Piraten-Frass_.

Sich noch immer das Lachen verkneifend hob Ran Reika auf den Arm, richtete sich auf und ging auf ihren Mann zu.

"Wie weit bist du?", fragte sie und küsste ihn zur Begrüssung, ehe sie ihre Tochter wieder runterliess.

"So gut wie fertig!", meinte Shinichi grinsend und beobachtete, wie Reika zu ihrem Bruder ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Ran war sichtlich beeindruckt.

"Na dann, wenn du das sagst...", sagte sie und ging gleich in die Küche.

Shinichi räusperte sich, ehe er die Zwillinge rief.

"Kinder, Essen fassen!"

Wie der Wind stürmten die Zwillinge in die Küche und kletterten auf ihre Stühle. Da Shinichi ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, was genau es zum Abendessen gab, waren sie schon sehr gespannt darauf.

Als Shinichi die grosse Schüssel mit den Spaghetti auf den Tisch stellte, rümpfte Reika bereits die Nase.

"Daddy", sagte sie und schaute ihren Vater misstrauisch an. "Was ist das? Das sieht aus wie Würmer."

"Was?" Shinichi Jr., der bisher nur seine Schwester beobachtet hatte, schrak auf. "Würmer?"

"Stimmt doch gar nicht", sagte Shinichi und stellte nun auch den Topf mit der blubbernden Tomatensauce auf den Tisch.

"Blut!", kreischte Reika sofort und hüpfte vom Stuhl. "Blut! Daddy hat Blut gekocht!"

"Reika, beruhige dich doch!"

Während Shinichi versuchte, das total aufgebrachte Mädchen zu schnappen, musste sich Ran mächtig zusammenreissen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Die ganze Situation war aber auch zu komisch.

"Hilf mir doch mal!"

Doch auf Shinichis Bitte ging Ran nicht ein. Sie hatte bereits Bauchweh und Tränen in den Augen. Die reinste Schadenfreude spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht, was Shinichi nur mit einem Grummeln quittierte.

Reika inzwischen schaffte es spielend, Shinichis Griff auszuweichen und krabbelte schnell unter dem Tisch durch, so dass sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wieder zum Vorschein kam. Zwischen Shinichi und Reika stand nun der Tisch, an dem Shinichi Jr. ganz verdattert sass und sich noch keinen Millimeter geregt hatte. Ungläubig sah er zu seinem Vater hoch, der gerade entschieden hatte, seine Tochter zu lassen, wo sie gerade war. Dafür schöpfte er jetzt etwas Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce in eine kleine Schüssel, stellte sie vor seinen Sohn und zerkleinerte die langen Nudeln etwas.

"Ich wünsche guten Appetit."

Während Shinichi Jr. misstrauisch seinen kleinen Berg vor sich begutachtete, fischte sich Shinichi mit einer Gabel ein einzelnes Spaghettistück aus der grossen Glasschüssel und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Sofort kreischte Reika wieder los.

"Iiiihhh! Daddy isst Würmer! Wäh!"

Wie der Wind verschwand sie aus der Küche und polterte die Treppe hoch. Shinichi war ihr wieder dicht auf den Fersen, und dieses Mal schaffte er es. Noch bevor Reika ihr Zimmer erreichen konnte, hatte ihr Vater sie eingeholt und hochgehoben.

"Halt, halt, halt, meine Kleine. Wohin denn so schnell?"

"Fliegenklatsche holen", presste Reika zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte krampfhaft, sich aus Shinichis Umklammerung zu befreien.

"Eine was?", fragte Shinichi und musste schlucken. Die Vorstellung, wie Reika mit einer Fliegenklatsche auf die Spaghetti einhieb, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

"Du brauchst keine Fliegenklatsche, Reika. Komm jetzt, wir wollen deine Mama nicht warten lassen."

Als Shinichi mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm langsam die Treppe wieder runterstieg, hörte er ein lautes Klirren. Sofort beschleunigte er seine Schritte, und als er in die Küche trat, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf Ran, die lachend am Boden sass und sich den Bauch hielt.

"Ran, was...?"

Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Sohn, und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

Shinichi Jr. sass noch immer am Tisch und hatte jeweils eine Gabel in beiden Händen. Sein gesamtes Gesicht war mit Tomatensauce und Spaghettistückchen bekleckert, und die kleine Schüssel, die sein Vater vorhin für ihn gefüllt hatte, hatte sich Shinichi Jr. einfach über den Kopf gestülpt, so dass nun der gesamte Inhalt auf seiner Kleidung, auf dem Tisch und auf dem Boden verteilt war.

Während Shinichi fassungslos seinem Sohn zusah, wie er mit den beiden Gabeln auf die Tomatensauce auf dem Tisch klopfte uns sie somit noch weiter verspritzte, bog sich Ran vor Lachen.

Endlich kam wieder Leben in Shinichis Beine.

"Shinichi, Junge, was machst du denn?", fragte sein Vater, liess Reika runter und bemächtigte sich der beiden Gabeln. Shinichi Jr. jedoch fand das Verhalten seines Vaters so lustig, dass er nun mit der flachen Hand auf die Saucepfützen klatschte und Shinichi somit auch gleich bekleckerte. Mehrere grosse Saucenspritzer und ein lautes "Wäh! Blutige Würmer!" von Reika später hatte Shinichi endlich wieder die Küche und die beiden Kinder unter Kontrolle. Ran hingegen lag schon gekrümmt am Boden. Vor lauter Lachen hatte sie ihrem Mann nicht helfen können. Warum auch? Er war der Herr im Haus. Oder in der Küche, wie man es nahm.

Während Shinichi das Gesicht seines Sohnes abwischte, kam Ran endlich wieder auf die Beine. Doch anstatt dass sie sich den Küchentisch vornahm, verschwand sie kurz und kam mit dem Fotoapparat zurück.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Shinichi schon fast verzweifelt, als er das kleine, silberne Gerät in ihren Händen erblickte.

"Und wie es das ist! So was sieht man nicht alle Tage! Ich muss doch ein Foto davon machen!", meinte sie kichernd.

"Nein, musst du nicht!"

"Doch!"

"Bist du mit meiner Mutter verwandt?"

Ran lachte nur, ehe sie gleich mehrere Fotos schoss. Dann endlich half sie Shinichi, und nur ein paar Minuten später sah die Küche wieder einigermassen sauber aus.

Ran war schwer beeindruckt. Spaghetti kochen konnte Shinichi, auch die Tomatensauce hatte er gut hingekriegt. Doch während Ran sich das italienische Essen schmecken liess, weigerte sich Reika stur, auch nur einen Bissen davon zu probieren. Shinichi Jr. hingegen leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, was hiess, dass er es trotz anfänglicher Spielerei köstlich fand. Seine Schüssel war bereits leer, der Spaghetti-Berg seines Vaters jedoch war noch unberührt. Noch immer versuchte Shinichi, Reika zum Essen zu überreden, doch egal, was er versuchte, es blieb erfolglos. Seufzend gab er auf und widmete sich endlich seinem eigenen, inzwischen kalten Essen. Reikas anschliessende Versuche, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, ignorierte Shinichi bewusst, auch Ran nahm von ihr keine Notiz. Strafe musste schliesslich sein.

"Du, Mama?"

Shinichi Jr. hatte seine eigene Methode, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zu gewinnen. Er schüttelte Rans Arm, in dessen Hand sie die Gabel hielt, wodurch die aufgedrehten Spaghetti sofort zurück in ihren Teller fielen.

"Ab morgen kochst du wieder, okay?"

Shinichi und Ran tauschten stumm einen Blick, doch sie wussten, dass sie beide dasselbe dachten. Obwohl Shinichi durchaus das Zeug zu einem guten Koch hatte, war es vielleicht doch besser, Ran würde diesen Teil der Hausarbeit wieder übernehmen.

Schliesslich konnten sie nicht wissen, wie die Kinder auf weitere Kochversuche ihres Vaters reagieren würden...

Owari

01.01.09 19:30 5


	2. 02 Ein Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann

**Ein Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann**

"Ran, jetzt komm endlich! Wir müssen gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Shinichis leicht genervte Stimme hallte über die Treppe hoch ins obere Stockwerk.

"Ja doch!"

Rans Stimme war nicht minder gereizt, als sie gehetzt durch das Elternschlafzimmer huschte und fieberhaft nach ihrer Geldbörse suchte.

"Was treibst du denn so lange? Ran?"

"Ich komme ja schon! Hetze mich doch nicht so! Ich suche nur meine Geldbörse!"

"Die brauchst du doch gar nicht, wir bleiben ja nicht lange da!"

"Ich habe etwas im Einkaufscenter bestellt, und das kann ich heute abholen. Darum das Geld!"

In diesem Moment trat Shinichis kleine Tochter Reika zu ihm und zog einmal an seinem Jackett.

"Daddy?"

Ihre Stimme war alles andere als begeistert, wenn nicht sogar ängstlich. Shinichi sah zu ihr hinab.

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich hab Angst."

Shinichi hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

"Angst?", fragte er nach. "Wieso?"

"Der Weihnachtsmann ist böse", sagte Reika fast schon flüsternd und sah ihren Vater mit flehenden Augen an. "Er ist ganz böse. Ich will nicht zu ihm gehen, ich will zu Hause bleiben."

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ran, als sie leicht ausser Atem endlich neben Shinichi auftauchte. Auch sie sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

"Reika möchte-", begann Shinichi einen Erklärungsversuch, doch die Gemeinte machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Ich will zu Hause bleiben!"

"Reika, Kleines, das geht nicht", sagte Ran, ging vor ihrer Tochter in die Hocke und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Wir haben doch schon vor Tagen abgemacht, zusammen zu ihm zu gehen. Und du wolltest ja auch mit, also komm jetzt. Dein Bruder ist schon ganz aufgeregt, siehst du?"

Dabei deutete sie auf ihren Sohn, der seit ein paar Minuten mit lauten, total begeisterten Ausrufen à la "Wir gehen zum Weihnachtsmann! Juhuu! Wir gehen zum Weihnachtsmann!", bisher schon zum achtzehnten Mal um das Sofa herumrannte. Sein Vater seufzte und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Shinichi, es reicht!", rief Ran und strich sich kurz genervt durchs Haar. Zwillinge konnten ganz schön anstrengend sein. Und auch laut.

Shinichi Jr. stoppte seine Runden und kam tänzelnd zu seinen Eltern.

"Was ist?", fragten Vater und Sohn im Chor. Ran stöhnte leise.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihrem kleinen Sohn den gleichen Namen wie sein Vater gegeben zu haben. Es kam schliesslich schon sehr oft vor, dass sie einen Shinichi rief und dann der falsche Shinichi kam. Oder dass gar keiner kam, wenn sie eine Arbeit in petto hatte, das kam zu Rans Bedauern schon sehr oft vor. Aber was sollte oder konnte sie schon machen? Die beiden Shinichis hatten nun mal einen Dickschädel, richtig stur konnten sie sein. Im Moment dominierte zwar noch ihr Mann Shinichi in der Kategorie "Sturer Bock", aber Ran vermutete bereits jetzt schon, dass Shinichi Jr. seinen Vater bald übertrumpfen würde.

"Jetzt müssen wir aber gehen!", sagte Shinichi eindringlich und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm. "Hast du alles, Ran?"

"Ja, alles klar."

"Na dann los!

"Nein!"

Reika stampfte wütend mit dem Fuss auf und schaltete auf stur. "Ich will nicht mit!" Sie begann zu schmollen.

Nun hatte Ran die Nase voll.

"Kleine Lady, jetzt ist Schluss! Entweder du kommst jetzt brav mit, oder es gibt einen Klaps auf den Hintern!"

Reika schaute ihre Mutter mit grossen Augen an, ehe sie schliesslich stumm kapitulierte. Ran hatte wieder einmal gewonnen. Obwohl sie bisher nicht gezwungen wurde, ihrer Drohung Taten folgen zu lassen, wussten die Zwillinge doch, dass Ran sie sehr wohl wahrmachen würde. Der Tonfall liess keinen anderen Schluss zu, und die Kinder liessen es bisher auch nicht darauf ankommen. Die Angst vor dem Klaps war zu gross.

"Wir gehen zum Weihnachtsmann!", rief Shinichi Jr. wieder begeistert und konnte es kaum erwarten, ins Auto einzusteigen. Dann begann er mit seiner Schwester ein Spiel, das Reika von ihrer Furcht vor dem Weihnachtsmann ein wenig ablenkte. Ran, die auf dem Beifahrersitz sass, warf immer wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Sie lächelte. Es war immer wieder rührend, zuzusehen, wie sehr sich Shinichi Jr. um seine Schwester kümmerte.

"Puh, gerade noch rechtzeitig", sagte Shinichi erleichtert, als sie endlich im Einkaufszentrum ankamen und sahen, dass noch eine kleine Menschenschlange vor dem grossen Mann mit dem roten Anzug stand. Der Weihnachtsmann sass auf einen grossen, extra für ihn aufgestellten Stuhl und hatte gerade ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Knie, das ihm mit leuchtenden Augen ihre ganzen Weihnachtswünsche aufzählte. Während sich die Familie Kudo in der kurzen Schlange einreihte, beobachtete Shinichi die anderen Leute im Einkaufszentrum. Besonders auf Familien hatte Shinichi seine Aufmerksamkeit gelenkt, und so, wie sie sich gerade verhielten, waren seine Zwillinge die letzten Kinder, die an diesem Tag auf dem Knie des Weihnachtsmannes Platz nehmen durften. Immerhin blieb dafür nicht mehr viel Zeit, da es nur noch eine Viertelstunde dauerte, bis die Läden im Einkaufscenter ihre Türen schlossen.

Ran war die erste, die etwas sagte.

"Shinichi, ich werde jetzt meine Bestellung abholen, geht das in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich."

"Kommst du auch alleine mit den beiden Rackern zurecht?"

"Kein Problem, ich schaffe das schon. Ich bin schliesslich ihr Vater."

Ran lächelte und küsste ihn.

"Ich bin bald wieder da. Bis gleich!"

Shinichi sah Ran nach, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weihnachtsmann und seiner kleinen Besucherin.

Als das kleine Mädchen endlich zurück zu ihren Eltern hüpfte und ein weiteres Mädchen zum Weihnachtsmann ging, klammerte sich Reika plötzlich an Shinichis Bein.

"Daddy", flüsterte sie.

Shinichi hockte sich vor sie hin.

"Was ist?"

"Muss ich auch zu ihm gehen?"

Die Art, wie Reika das gefragt hatte, liess Shinichi jegliche Erziehungsprinzipien über Bord werfen.

"Nein, du musst nicht. Aber dafür bist du für den Rest des Tages brav und bleibst einfach bei mir, okay?"

Reika strahlte ihn an.

"Ja!"

Shinichi lächelte, dann richtete er sich wieder auf, während Reika wie versprochen brav neben ihm stehen blieb. Shinichi Jr. jedoch wollte plötzlich auf Shinichis Arm, was er dann auch durfte.

"Da!", sagte er ganz aufgeregt und deutete zum Weihnachtsmann. "Ich kann ihn jetzt ganz gut sehen! Der Weihnachtsmann! Da!"

"Freust du dich schon?", fragte Shinichi lächelnd.

"Ja! Ich will zu ihm!", sagte sein Sohn begeistert und begann so sehr zu strampeln, dass Shinichi ihn kaum noch halten konnte.

"Shinichi", sagte sein Vater mahnend. Sofort wurde Shinichi Jr. wieder ruhig.

Es gab Tage, da hatte Shinichi echte Mühe, seine Kinder im Zaum zu halten, aber heute strapazierte sein Sohn seine Nerven doch etwas viel. Zum Glück war Reika nicht wie ihr Bruder.

Erleichtert sah Shinichi, dass vor seinen Sohn nur noch zwei Kinder waren, die schon auf den Weihnachtsmann warteten. Es würde also nicht mehr lange dauern.

Kurz nachdem endlich das letzte Kind vor Shinichi Jr. gehen konnte, kehrte Ran zu ihrem Ehemann zurück. In der Hand hatte sie eine grosse Tasche.

"Perfektes Timing", sagte sie, strich sich durch die Haare und lächelte. "Ich schlage vor, wir gehen nachher noch kurz in ein Café und dann wieder nach Hause. Ich bin total geschafft."

"Ich auch", murmelte Shinichi und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er hätte letzte Nacht nicht so lange arbeiten sollen...

Er stellte Shinichi Jr. wieder zurück auf den Boden.

Endlich winkte der Weihnachtsmann Shinichi Jr. zu sich, der freudig quietschte und sich gleich mit Schwung auf das Knie des in Rot gekleideten Mannes setzte.

"Oho! Ein energiegeladener Junge!", sagte der Weihnachtsmann mit tiefer Stimme und lächelte, was man jedoch unter seinem dicken, weissen Bart kaum sah. "Hast du denn schon irgendwelche Wünsche, kleiner Mann?"

Shinichi Jr. sah hoch in das Gesicht des Weihnachtsmannes und wollte schon antworten, als ihm etwas auffiel. Etwas ganz Erstaunliches. Dann begann er breit zu grinsen.

"Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann und musterte den kleinen Jungen. Shinichi Jr. jedoch grinste immer noch und deutete dem Mann, sich leicht vornüber zu beugen. Shinichis Sohn streckte sich leicht, um den Anschein zu erwecken, er wolle dem Mann etwas ins Ohr flüstern. Stattdessen streckte er blitzschnell die Hand aus und zog dem Weihnachtsmann einfach saufrech den dicken weissen Bart weg.

"Hallo Opa!"

Shinichi und Ran klappten die Kinnladen herunter. Das gab es doch einfach nicht!

Unter dem roten, weiten Gewand des Weihnachtsmannes verbarg sich tatsächlich der Grossvater der Zwillinge. Da Shinichi Jr. sowieso das letzte Kind des Tages war, konnte er sich seiner goldenen Brille und seiner Mütze gleich entledigen. Darunter kamen schwarzen Haare und die bekannte Frisur von Yusaku Kudo zum Vorschein.

"Ich muss sagen, der Sohn kommt ganz nach seinem Vater", sagte er, setzte sich nun seine eigene Brille auf und lächelte Shinichis Familie an.

Da nun auch Reika ihren Grossvater erkannt hatte, stürmte sie auf ihn zu.

"Opa!"

"Hallo meine Kleine!"

Yusaku hob Reika in die Luft.

"Vater!", sagte Shinichi laut und immer noch mit fassungslosem Gesicht. "Was machst du denn hier? Und dann noch in dieser Verkleidung?"

"Da staunst du, was?", gab Yusaku zurück und stellte Reika wieder auf die Beine. "Ich recherchiere lediglich für einen neuen Roman, den ich in Arbeit habe. Also nichts Weltbewegendes."

Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Schwiegertochter, die ihn nicht minder fassungslos ansah.

"Hallo Ran. Geht's dir gut?"

Die Angesprochene fasste sich schnell wieder.

"Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Willst du vielleicht etwas trinken? Wir wollten nachher noch in ein Café. Ich lade dich ein!"

Yusaku lächelte.

"Gern. Aber vorher werde ich mich noch umziehen. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Während sich der schwarzhaarige Schriftsteller auf den Weg machte, schauten sich Shinichi und Ran stumm an. Das nächste Mal sollten sie sich den Weihnachtsmann genauer ansehen, bevor sie ihre Kinder auf ihn losliessen. Sie konnten schliesslich nie wissen, wer sich darunter verbarg.

Denn das hatten sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass sich ausgerechnet Yusaku als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet hatte, und natürlich hatten sie auch nicht erwartet, dass Shinichi Jr. ein kleiner Lümmel war und so dreist sein konnte, einen Mann in der Öffentlichkeit zu demaskieren.

Auch wenn sich Shinichi schwor, dass die Handlung seines Sohnes für ihn noch Folgen haben würde, so war es doch eine Genugtuung gewesen, seinen Vater Yusaku mal mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen zu haben. Shinichi grinste zufrieden und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Owari

10.01.09 23:00 4


	3. 03 Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

**Ein Unglück kommt selten allein**

Es hätte ein gemütlicher Abend mit seiner Familie werden können. Hätte, wohlgemerkt. Shinichi jedenfalls hätte nichts dagegen gehabt.

Als er nach einem strengen Arbeitstag nach Hause kam, erwartete Ran ihn bereits. Sie war nervös und auch beunruhigt.

"Was ist los?", fragte Shinichi gleich, kaum hatte er sich sein Jackett aufgehängt.

"Die Zwillinge...", begann Ran, verstummte dann aber. Shinichi war sofort alarmiert.

"Was ist mit ihnen? Geht's ihnen gut? Was ist-?"

"Es geht ihnen gut, es ist nichts passiert", beruhigte Ran ihren Mann. "Na ja, fast nichts."

"Was ist los?"

Ran zögerte, ehe sie Shinichi wortlos in die Bibliothek zog, die er gleichzeitig auch als Arbeitszimmer benutzte. Auf dem Schreibtisch in der Mitte befand sich sein Laptop, den er für alles Mögliche nutzte, und der zugeklappt war, solange er nicht daran arbeitete. Jetzt allerdings war der Deckel oben, und die gegenüberliegende Wand wurde von der Helligkeit des Bildschirms erleuchtet.

"Die Zwillinge haben rausgefunden, wie es funktioniert", erklärte Ran und knetete ihre Hände. "Sie haben irgendwas rumgedrückt, ich weiss nicht, was. Und als ich es sah, da... Shinichi, es wurde alles gelöscht."

Shinichi sah sie fassungslos an.

"Was?"

Er eilte sofort zu seinem Laptop und überprüfte es.

Tatsächlich. Jegliche Daten, die er gespeichert hatte, alle Bilder, alle Musikdateien, alle Notizen, die er geschrieben hatte, seine Gedanken... Alles war weg. Gelöscht durch einen fiesen Virus, den die Zwillinge im kindlichen Eifer und voller Neugierde im Internet aufgelesen hatten. Sogar einen Bericht, der fast zwanzig Seiten umfasste und den Shinichi über seine Detektivarbeit geschrieben hatte, war weg. Aber das Schlimme daran war: Der Bericht war fast beendet. Und jetzt war er weg. Unwiederbringlich gelöscht.

Shinichi liess sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und starrte den leeren Bildschirm an. Es würde Tage dauern, bis er den Virus loswurde und er alle Notizen und Texte wieder geschrieben hatte. Tage. Wenn nicht sogar Wochen.

Seufzend vergrub Shinichi das Gesicht in den Händen. Er wusste nun, was er in seiner Freizeit zu tun hatte...

"Es tut mir leid."

"Schon okay, du kannst nichts dafür", seufzte Shinichi. "Wo sind die Kinder jetzt?"

"Im Wohnzimmer. Soll ich sie holen?"

"Nein, lass nur."

Ran seufzte ebenfalls.

"Abendessen ist bald fertig."

"Ist gut."

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen stand Shinichi auf und ging zum Wohnzimmer. Als er in dieses trat, hatten ihm beide Kinder den Rücken zugedreht. Sie knieten auf dem Teppich und flüsterten miteinander. Ihre Stimmen waren zwar leise, aber Shinichi verstand sie trotzdem. Besonders Reikas nächsten Satz.

"Schnell, nimm es raus, bevor Daddy es sieht."

"Bevor ich was sehe?", fragte Shinichi streng und kam auf sie zu. Die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen, sprangen auf und stellten sich schuldbewusst vor ihrem Vater hin. Mit dem Rücken versuchten sie etwas auf dem Teppich zu verbergen, doch Shinichi schob sie einfach beiseite. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, liess seine Laune auf den Tiefpunkt sinken. Sein Appetit, den er immer hatte, wenn er nach Hause kam, war auch weg.

Ein Stück des Teppichs war über und über mit buntem Kaugummi verklebt. Da es ein Teppich mit relativ langen Borsten war, würde die Entfernung von klebrigem Kaugummi extrem schwer werden.

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf und liess die Schultern hängen. Als Ran ins Wohnzimmer kam, realisierte sie sofort, was Sache war. Sie trat neben ihren Mann und musterte die Mini-Katastrophe auf dem Teppich. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie das sah, obwohl es eigentlich zum Weinen war.

"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wo liegt der schönste Teppich im ganzen Land?"

Shinichi knurrte nur.

"Ganz sicher nicht in der Villa Kudo, so viel ist sicher."

"Sieh es doch nicht so eng. Den Teppich kann man wieder reinigen", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Ausserdem... bin eigentlich ich schuld am Ganzen. Ich habe ihnen heute die Kaugummis gekauft."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts. Es war ihm egal, wer die Kaugummis gekauft hatte. Es war schliesslich klar, dass nicht Ran, sondern die Kinder den Teppich ruiniert hatten.

Shinichi Jr. und Reika, die sich hinter dem Sofa versteckt hatten, trauten sich langsam wieder hervor, als sie ihre Mutter lachen hörten. Sie trauten sich jedoch immer noch nicht in die Nähe ihres Vaters, denn ihm war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Im Gegenteil, er war ziemlich genervt.

Erst verlief es bei der Arbeit nicht so, wie es hätte verlaufen sollen. Der Mörder, den er überführt hatte, flüchtete und griff dabei einen Polizisten an. Er verletzte ihn schwer am Arm, aber er hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch umgebracht, wenn Shinichi es nicht verhindert hätte. Allein die Tatsache, dass der Mörder überhaupt die Möglichkeit auf eine Flucht gehabt hatte, nervte Shinichi.

Dann wurde sein Taxi auf dem Nachhauseweg beinahe in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt. Da der Taxifahrer jedoch unschuldig war und keine Personen verletzt wurden, konnte er mit seinem Fahrgast weiterfahren.

Kaum zu Hause angekommen ereilte Shinichi die Nachricht, dass sämtliche Daten auf seinem Laptop gelöscht worden waren. Von seinen eigenen Kindern, die gewusst hatten, dass die Arbeitsutensilien ihres Vaters nichts für sie war. Und sie hatten auch gewusst, dass sie damit nicht herumspielen durften.

Und schlussendlich war da noch der Teppich voller Kaugummi. Vor ein paar Monaten erst hatte Shinichi Jr. es geschafft, ihn in Brand zu stecken. Der Teppich, der ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo an Ran und Shinichi war, konnte nur noch weggeworfen werden. Shinichis Eltern kauften dem jungen Ehepaar daraufhin einen neuen Teppich. Und genau der war jetzt voller Kaugummi.

Der beinahe missglückte Fall, der Verkehrsunfall, sein virusbefallener Laptop, und jetzt der kaugummiverseuchte Teppich. Dazu kam noch Schlafmangel. Das war einfach zu viel, Shinichi war mit den Nerven am Ende.

"Daddy?"

Shinichi drehte sich zu den Zwillingen um und sah sie böse an.

"Verschwindet."

Es war zwar nur ein einziges Wort, aber es reichte aus. Wie der Wind eilten die Zwillinge aus dem Wohnzimmer und rannten die Treppe in ihr Kinderzimmer hoch.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi", sagte Ran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich werde sie heute Abend drannehmen."

"Nein, das werde ich machen", sagte Shinichi bestimmt. "Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig."

"Gib ihnen aber die Chance, es wieder gutzumachen, okay? Sie haben es ja nicht böse gemeint", sagte Ran leise.

"Natürlich."

Shinichi liebte seine Kinder, das war keine Frage. Er liess bei ihnen vieles durchgehen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte. Aber wenn die Zwillinge ihn mit ihren glänzenden Kinderaugen ansahen, konnte er einfach nicht anders. Dann wurde er immer schwach.

Aber trotzdem... Hätte Shinichi damals als Kind so etwas angestellt, hätte Yusaku ihn übers Knie gelegt und ordentlich verdroschen. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Shinichi hingegen war nicht fähig, die Hand gegen sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut zu erheben. Worte mussten genügen. Sie mussten einfach genügen.

Shinichi seufzte wieder und liess sich auf das Sofa fallen. Heute Abend bekamen die Kinder keine Gutenachtgeschichte zu hören, sondern eine Strafpredigt. Das musste sein.

Es hätte ein gemütlicher Abend mit seiner Familie werden können. Hätte, wohlgemerkt. Aber so was gehörte wohl zum Familienleben dazu...

Owari

15.03.09 15:50 4


	4. 04 Ein paar Sprüche und andere Erinnerun

**Ein paar ****Sprüche und andere Erinnerungen**

Shinichi gähnte und streckte sich kurz. Es war Samstagnachmittag, er hatte sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um ein paar Akten zu studieren, während die Zwillinge Hausaufgaben machten und Ran in der Küche neue Dessertrezepte ausprobierte. Die Ruhe, die Shinichi für sein Studium benötigte, hatte er - bis jetzt.

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk seiner Villa ertönte plötzlich lautes Gerede, das bald in Geschrei ausartete.

"Ist gar nicht wahr!", hörte man Reika von oben, und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

"Ach nein?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und lachte laut. "Das glaube ich dir nicht. Wann wirst du ihn denn heiraten?"

"Spinnst du jetzt total?", schrie Reika weiter. "Er ist nur unser Klassenkamerad, es läuft nichts zwischen uns!"

"Jaja, das sagst du immer!"

"Du Blödmann! Idiot! Riesenhirni! Ich hasse dich!"

Dann war nur noch unverständliches Geschrei zu vernehmen.

Shinichi sah von seinen Akten auf und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er seufzte. Probleme hatte die Jugend von heute...

Ran, die sich normalerweise nicht durch die Kinder von ihrer Experimentierfreudigkeit beim Kochen ablenken liess, erschien jedoch nur Minuten später in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte das Geschrei ebenfalls gehört.

"Gehst du mal rauf und schaust nach den Rechten?", fragte sie. "Nicht, dass sie sich noch gegenseitig umbringen."

"Keine Angst, das machen sie nicht", winkte Shinichi ab und legte einen Stapel Papiere auf die Seite. "Wir haben sie gut erzogen."

"Ich hoffe es", seufzte Ran, dann zog sie sich wieder in die Küche zurück.

Shinichi seufzte ebenfalls, dann stand er auf. Dabei hatte er so sehr auf einen ruhigen, informativen Samstagnachmittag gefreut...

Als Shinichi Reikas Zimmer betrat, bot sich ihm ein sonderbares Bild. Shinichi Jr. lag am Boden, seine Schwester lag auf ihm und hatte mit beiden Händen fest dessen Hals umklammert. Es schien, als wollte sie ihn erwürgen.

"Warum benimmst du dich immer wie ein Idiot?"

"Tu ich doch gar nicht!", keuchte Shinichi Jr. und grinste seiner Schwester frech ins Gesicht. "Aber sag schon. Wann heiratet ihr?"

"Gar nie, du Blödmann!", rief Reika und drückte noch fester zu. In ihrer Wut auf ihren Bruder legte sie eine Kraft an den Tag, mit der sie tatsächlich einen Menschen umbringen konnte. Shinichi, der das auf der Stelle erkannt hatte, schritt sofort ein.

"Schluss jetzt!", rief er, stürmte auf seine Zwillinge zu und riss sie grob auseinander. Die Teenager rappelten sich schnell wieder auf, doch Shinichi war schneller. Er packte sie beide jeweils fest am Nacken und drückte zu. Mit diesem Klammergriff hatte er sie bisher noch immer unter Kontrolle gebracht, und so war es auch dieses Mal.

"Aua!"

"Dad, hör auf, das tut weh!"

Shinichi jedoch stand einfach da, hatte an jeder Hand einen Zwilling und wartete seelenruhig, bis sie klein beigaben. Die Kinder jedoch kapitulierten noch nicht.

"Was soll das, Dad?", fauchte Reika. "Du sollst dich nicht immer in unsere Angelegenheiten mischen."

"Du hättest deinen Bruder umgebracht, hätte ich nicht eingegriffen", konterte ihr Vater ruhig.

"Das ist gar nicht wahr!"

"Oh doch, das ist wahr", sagte Shinichi und drückte noch etwas fester zu, da sich beide Teenager begannen zu wehren.

"Aua! Hör auf, Dad!"

"Lass uns los!"

"Unter der Bedingung, dass ihr nicht mehr aufeinander losgeht und mir in einer normalen Lautstärke erklärt, was in euch gefahren ist. Gebrüllt und getobt wird nicht. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Shinichi?"

Von ihm kam ein leises "Ja."

"Reika?"

"Okay. Aber lass uns bitte endlich los."

"Ich nehme euch beim Wort. Und wehe, ihr haltet euch nicht daran."

Mit diesen Worten liess Shinichi seine Zwillinge endlich los. Jammernd begannen beide, ihre Nacken zu massieren. Denn auch wenn der Griff nicht besonders spektakulär aussah, verursachte er doch einen gewissen Schmerz, dem niemand auf Dauer standhalten konnte. Schon gar nicht die beiden Teenager, die den Griff schon vor Jahren kennen gelernt und schon öfters erlebt hatten.

Shinichi benutzte diesen Klammergriff zwar nicht oft und er tat es auch nicht gerne, aber wenn er ihn einsetzte, dann hatte er immer einen triftigen Grund dafür. So war es bisher immer. Dieses Mal war es keine Ausnahme.

Shinichi verschränkte seine Arme und sah seinen Nachwuchs abwechselnd an.

"Also, was hat das Ganze zu bedeuten?"

Sofort versuchte jeder der Zwillinge aus seiner Sicht zu erklären, was passiert war. Beide redeten gleichzeitig los.

"Shinichi hat damit angefangen, er sagte, er-"

"Reika hat damit angefangen, sie sagte, sie-"

"Das ist nicht wahr!", riefen dann beide zur gleichen Zeit. Shinichi, der trotz seiner - seiner Meinung nach - unmissverständlichen Warnung schon damit gerechnet hatte, hatte seine Kinder blitzschnell wieder am Nacken gepackt. Reika und Shinichi Jr. zuckten zusammen.

"Ich habe euch gewarnt."

"Es tut uns leid!"

Shinichi bugsierte beide Oberschüler zum Bett und liess sie dann los. Ohne Widerworte setzten sie sich hin, während Shinichi auf dem Bürostuhl Platz nahm.

"Eine Erklärung, bitte. Und zwar von Anfang an."

Reika fasste sich und begann zu erzählen.

"Als wir unsere Hausaufgaben für die Mathematik machten, kamen wir bei einer Aufgabe auf verschiedene Resultate", erklärte Reika mit ruhigen Worten und fuhr gleich fort. "Ich war sicher, dass mein Resultat stimmt, Shinichi jedoch beharrte auf seiner Lösung. Da ich aber genau diese Aufgabe gestern Nachmittag schon mit einem Klassenkameraden besprochen habe und vorhin seinen Namen erwähnte, stellte Shinichi mir unter, eben dieser Klassenkamerad wäre mein Freund und ich wolle ihn heiraten. Was übrigens gar nicht wahr ist, "fügte Reika mit wütendem Unterton in der Stimme hinzu. "Shinichi aber wollte nicht auf mich hören, er nervte total damit. So sind sie eben, die Männer", erklärte Reika weiter, und ihr schien nicht klar zu sein, dass sie zurzeit gleich zwei Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechts im Zimmer hatte. Während Shinichi Jr. empört den Mund aufriss und sein Vater ihm kurzerhand deutete, still zu sein, verzog Shinichi keine Miene. Er kannte seine Tochter gut. Schliesslich war sie die Tochter ihrer Mutter, die in solchen oder ähnlichen Situationen genau dasselbe sagen oder sich genauso benehmen würde. Es nützte also nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen.

"Was passierte dann?", fragte Shinichi, nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seiner Tochter gelenkt hatte.

"Na ja...", murmelte Reika. "Shinichi bestand auf seiner blöden Aussage, ich bestand auf meiner, und dann..."

"Eskalierte die Situation schliesslich", stellte ihr Vater fest, ehe er sich seinem Sohn zuwandte. "Siehst du das auch so, Shinichi? Oder gibt es an Reikas Ausführungen etwas, was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht?"

An den Worten seines Vaters erkannte Shinichi Jr. sofort, dass er nicht lügen sollte. Nicht mal ans Lügen denken sollte. Er wusste schliesslich, dass der erwachsene Shinichi Lügen hasste wie nichts anderes.

"Nein, es war alles so, wie Reika gesagt hatte", unterstützte er schliesslich seine Schwester.

"Das war alles?", fragte Shinichi und sah beide nacheinander an. "Und was genau ist jetzt das Problem?"

"Es gibt keins", versuchte Shinichi Jr. trotz allem ein Stückchen seiner Ehre noch zu retten.

"Von wegen", knurrte Reika. Sie und auch ihr Vater erkannten, dass der Streit gleich wieder losbrechen könnte. Und das alles nur wegen der Sturheit von Shinichi Jr. "Dieser Klassenkamerad, von dem vorhin die Rede war, ist nicht mein Freund", wiederholte Reika zur Sicherheit.

Shinichi Jr. riss erneut den Mund auf, doch sein Vater, der sofort erkannte, was sein Filius erwidern wollte, versuchte die momentan ruhige Situation noch zu retten.

"Als ich neulich in der Stadt unterwegs war und an der Schule vorbeigefahren bin, hab ich dich gesehen, Junge", begann Shinichi zu erklären. Er sah seinen Sohn an. "Du hast mit einem gleichaltrigen Mädchen gesprochen, und ihr hattet es scheinbar sehr lustig miteinander."

"Das war bestimmt seine Freundin!", kam es von Reika, und sie lächelte ihren Bruder fies an. "Wie hiess sie denn noch mal? Shizue Miyahara, aus unserer Klasse? Uuuh!"

"Ich habe keine Freundin, und das weisst du!", regte Shinichi Jr. sich auf.

"Genau wie du wissen solltest, dass ich keinen Freund habe!"

"Na und? Ich bin der ältere von uns beiden, ich bin satte acht Minuten älter als du. Ich habe das Vorrecht, solche Vermutungen anzustellen!"

"Quatsch, acht Minuten sind doch gar nichts", sagte Reika bestimmt. Shinichi Jr. jedoch war nicht ihrer Meinung.

"Von wegen!", konterte er. "Acht Minuten können der Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuten!"

"Da hat Shinichi leider Recht", sagte sein Vater und sah sie wieder nacheinander an. Wie oft schon hatte er es am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, diese wenigen Minuten, die der Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuteten...

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann hatte er _die_ Idee! Er wusste plötzlich, wie er den Streit zwischen seinen Kindern endgültig beseitigen konnte.

"Wenn ihr sofort mit dem Streit aufhört, erzähle ich euch eine Geschichte, die mit Heiji zu tun hat."

Sofort wurden die beiden Teenager hellhörig. Eine Geschichte mit Heiji? Das klang sehr gut. Das klang immer sehr gut. Bei solchen Geschichten hatten sie meistens etwas zu lachen, doch sie ahnten auch, dass sie etwas mit ihrem heutigen Streit zu tun hatte.

"Erzähl sie uns bitte!"

Mit freudigen Augen sahen die Zwillinge Shinichi an, und er lächelte. Es klappte doch jedes Mal. Shinichi begann zu erzählen.

"Damals, bevor ihr beide geboren wurdet, standen Heiji und ich in ständigen Konkurrenzkampf zueinander."

"Aber das ist ja heute noch so", unterbrach Shinichi Jr. seinen Vater.

"Ja, aber heute haben wir uns auf unsere beiden Städte konzentriert. Damals war es etwas anders. Es gab es eine Zeit, in der wir beide voll arbeiteten, eine Zeit, in der wir einen Mörder nach dem anderen überführten. Und es gab sogar eine Zeit, in der wir gegen eine weit verzweigte Organisation kämpften und sie schlussendlich zerschlugen. Wir arbeiteten sehr lange daran, und wir beide waren froh, als es dann endlich vorbei war. Es war eine extrem turbulente Zeit." Shinichi machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort. "Danach entschloss ich mich, das Leben etwas ruhiger anzugehen. Ich heiratete Ran, und Heiji war dabei mein Trauzeuge. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie schwanger. Ein paar Monate später, als Heiji sich nach langer Zeit wieder mal in Tokio blicken liess, war er bei uns zu Besuch. Bei unseren vielen Telefongesprächen habe ich ihm nie erzählt, dass Ran schwanger war, deswegen war es eine grosse Überraschung für ihn. Und jetzt ratet mal, was er dann zu Ran gesagt hatte, als er es erfahren beziehungsweise gesehen hatte."

Die Zwillinge schüttelten die Köpfe und zuckten mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung", sagten sie.

Shinichi lächelte fuhr gelassen fort.

_"'__Ich hab doch gewusst, dass Kudo dir irgendwann einen Braten in die Röhre schiebt'._ Das hat er gesagt."  
Die Kinder prusteten laut los. Sie konnten sich bildlich vorstellen, in welcher Tonlage Heiji das gesagt haben musste, aber es war trotzdem urkomisch. Sie konnten nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, und auch Shinichi grinste bei dieser Erinnerung.

"Ich fand das damals überhaupt nicht lustig und hätte ihn am liebsten eine übergebraten", gestand Shinichi schliesslich. "Aber wie ihr seht, hatte diese Geschichte weniger mit Ran als meine Freundin beziehungsweise Frau zu tun, als viel mehr mit Ran als werdende Mutter. Jedenfalls", fügte Shinichi hinzu und stand auf. "Es bringt nichts, wenn ihr euch wegen euren angeblichen Freunden streitet. Es ist eure eigene Entscheidung, wann ihr einen Freund oder eine Freundin haben wollt. Aber wenn es soweit ist, werdet ihr es schon merken."

"Okay", sagte Reika, und sie lächelte ihren Vater an. Er hatte vollkommen Recht. Streit nützte nie etwas und schadete nur. Shinichi Jr. kam zur selben Einsicht.

"Kann ich euch jetzt alleine lassen?", fragte Shinichi. "Ich habe nämlich noch zu tun."

"Ja, kannst du!", kicherte Shinichi Jr. "Tut mir leid, dass wir dich gestört haben."

Reika nickte. Sie kicherte ebenfalls.

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Shinichi und liess die beiden Teenager im Zimmer zurück.

"Ich hab doch gewusst, dass Kudo dir irgendwann einen Braten in die Röhre schiebt", wiederholte Shinichi Jr. und lachte laut. "Das ist typisch Onkel Heiji, nicht wahr?"

"Und wie!", lachte Reika und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Während Shinichi Jr. einfach nicht aufhören konnte, dämlich zu grinsen, verstummte Reika jedoch plötzlich mit hochrotem Kopf.

_Ich hab doch gewusst, dass Kudo dir irgendwann einen Braten in die Röhre schiebt._

Jetzt erst hatte sie die wahre Bedeutung dieses einen, an sich harmlosen Satzes begriffen. Einen Braten in der Röhre. Ein Kind. Schwangerschaft. Eine eigene Familie. Vater, Mutter, Kind. Ein Baby.

Wer wusste schon, ob dieser Satz nicht irgendwann auch mal bei ihr selber Verwendung finden würde? Mit ihrer eigenen und Heijis Familie als Umfeld wäre das zumindest kein Wunder. Reika war sich sicher. Ihr Bruder Shinichi Jr. würde es auf keinen Fall scheuen und sich entgehen lassen, genau diese Worte zu sagen, wenn sie mal schwanger werden sollte...

Owari

05.04.09 21:00 6


	5. 05 Ein nicht ganz normaler Kindergeburts

**Ein nicht ganz normaler Kindergeburtstag**

31. Juli, der Geburtstag der Kudo-Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika. Für diesen besonderen Tag hatte Shinichi seinen besten Freund und Detektivkollegen Heiji Hattori samt seine Frau Kazuha und ihre dreijährige gemeinsame Tochter Kaori eingeladen. Zum einen, weil Shinichi und Heiji sich schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten, und zum anderen, weil Ran wieder schwanger war und Shinichi ihm diese frohe Botschaft mitteilen wollte.

Am Vormittag des 31. Juli stand Heiji Hattori vor der Tür. Alleine, jedoch dick bepackt mit drei Geschenken, zwei kleineren und einem grossen, betrat er die Villa Kudo.

"Kazuha lässt sich entschuldigen, sie konnte leider nich' kommen."

"Schade", murmelte Shinichi und nahm die zwei kleineren Geschenke entgegen. "Ran wird enttäuscht sein, sie hat sich sehr auf Kazuha gefreut", fügte er hinzu. "Warum konnte sie nicht kommen? Tee?"

"Ja, gerne", sagte Heiji und folgte Shinichi ins Wohnzimmer. Dort legte er das grosse Paket vorsichtig hin und zog sich die Jacke aus, ehe er sich auf das Sofa fallen liess.

"Kommt gleich!", erklang Rans Stimme aus der Küche. Shinichi setzte sich in den Sessel.

"Also, sag schon. Warum konnte Kazuha nicht kommen?"

Heiji begann zu erzählen.

"Sie is' zusammen mit Kaori zu 'ner Freundin gefahren, die krank geworden war. Sie hat aber gesagt, dass sie 'n andermal kommt."

"Das ist wirklich sehr schade", sagte Ran, die mitgehört hatte und nun mit drei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie gab Heiji eine Tasse direkt in die Hand.

Der junge Mann aus Osaka bedankte sich und nahm einen Schluck Tee, dann fiel ihm etwas auf.

"Aber hallo, Ran!", rief er aus. "Biste etwa schwanger?"

Ran blieb stumm, und auch Shinichi verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Das jedoch war Heiji Antwort genug.

"Na dann gratulier ich!"

"Danke, Heiji", lächelte Ran, ehe sie das grosse Paket begutachtete, das neben Heiji auf dem Sofa lag. "Was ist denn da drin?"

"Wo sind die Kinder?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Noch im Bett", kam es von Shinichi. "Aber sie werden wohl bald runterkommen."

"Also, was ist da drin?", wiederholte Ran die Frage. Sie war misstrauisch geworden, genau wie Shinichi.

"Eine Spielkonsole!", antwortete der Westjapaner prompt und grinste.

"Heiji, dafür sind sie zu jung!", entrüstete sich Shinichi, schnappte sich das Geschenk und liess es schnell unter Heijis und seiner eigenen Jacke verschwinden.

"Ich nehme an, du hast auch Spiele gekauft. Darf ich fragen, welche?"

"Dein kleiner Junior liebt doch Delphine, haste gesagt", antwortete Heiji und warf einen Blick auf den Jackenhaufen, unter dem nun sein Geschenk für die Zwillinge lag. "Also hab ich ein Delphin-Spiel gekauft. Dazu noch eine Sammlung mit Sonic-Spielen, und dann noch 'Worms 4 Mayhem'. Das Spiel is' wirklich klasse!"

Heiji grinste über das ganze Gesicht, während Shinichi ihn nur anstarrte. 'Worms 4 Mayhem'? Dieses Spiel kannte er sehr gut. Jedes Mal, wenn er es damals bei einem Schulfreund spielen konnte, verlor er nach und nach all seine Würmer. Shinichi war immer der erste, der besiegt wurde. Sogar beim Storymodus mit den insgesamt 25 Levels kam er gerade mal bis zu Level vier - aber auch nur, weil sein Schulfreund ihn dabei tatkräftig unterstützt hatte.

Shinichi seufzte. Er war in Videospielen eine totale Niete, das gab er gerne zu. Aber vielleicht hatten seine Zwillinge ja Rans Videospiel-Talente geerbt, und nicht seine Unfähigkeit. Doch trotzdem würde er dieses Spiel beschlagnahmen, bis die Kinder grösser und auch älter waren.

"Und das Delphin-Spiel?", fragte Ran leise. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, um welches es sich dabei handelte, aber sie wollte trotzdem Gewissheit.

"Ecco the Dolphin", sagte Heiji. "Es is' eine Sammlung mit allen Ecco-Spielen."

Ran war erleichtert. Wenigstens ein Spiel, das für die Kinder geeignet war.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein lauter Jubelschrei aus dem Kinderzimmer.

"Ich glaub, die Kleinen sind wach", bemerkte Heiji grinsend.

"Ja. Und sie haben die Hängematte gesehen, die sie sich so gewünscht haben", sagte Shinichi. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk, während Heiji ihm folgte. Er war dann aber der erste, der ins Zimmer trat, weil Shinichi noch einen kurzen Abstecher ins Elternschlafzimmer machte.

"Hey ihr Knirpse!"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika drehten sich freudig zu ihrem Besuch um.

"Onkel Heiji!", riefen beide im Chor, dann stürmten sie auf ihn zu und sprangen ihn an. "Hallo Onkel Heiji!"

"Na ihr?"

"Sieh mal, Onkel Heiji!", sagte Shinichi Jr., packte ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu einer Ecke des Kinderzimmers, in der eine farbige Hängematte hing. "Wir haben eine Hängematte bekommen!"

In diesem Moment trat Shinichi ebenfalls in Zimmer und beobachtete lächelnd, wie sein bester Freund in ebenjene Hängematte purzelte, weil Shinichi Jr. so frech war und ihn einfach von hinten schubste.

Es war schön zu sehen, wie prächtig sich die Kinder und Heiji immer noch verstanden. Und es war schön zu sehen, dass die Zwillinge Heiji ebenso in Beschlag nahmen wie ihren eigenen Vater.

Kurze Zeit später sass ein erschöpfter Westjapaner wieder im Wohnzimmer und nahm einen Schluck vom inzwischen kalten Tee. Er hatte Kazuhas und sein Geschenk noch nicht den Kindern gegeben, da diese so sehr mit der Hängematte beschäftigt waren, dass sie es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht realisiert hätten. Darum beschloss Heiji, einfach noch zu warten.

Während Ran etwas zusammen mit den Zwillingen spielte, führten Shinichi und Heiji ein Männergespräch. Dabei wurde ein Thema angeschnitten, das Shinichi trotz der langen Zeit, die bereits vergangen war, immer noch schwer im Magen lag. Es war eine Geschichte, die ihre Seelen zerrissen, die jedoch am Schluss für alle Mitglieder der Familie Kudo ein gutes Ende bereitgehalten hatte. Ein kleiner Urlaub auf dem Land inklusive die Geburt eines Kälbchens gehörte dazu, und sogar eine weitere Schwangerschaft von Ran hatte die Geschichte zur Folge. Weder sie selbst noch ihr Mann Shinichi hatten etwas dagegen einzuwenden, obwohl sie beide nie über weitere Kinder gesprochen hatten.

Trotz allem hatte Shinichi immer noch an der tragischen Geschichte zu knabbern, und Heiji, der ganz genau wusste, wie sehr Shinichi Ran liebte und ohne sie nicht leben konnte, verstand ihn vollkommen. Dennoch versuchte er, ihn aufzumuntern, aber das ging nur, wenn er dessen Gedanken in die Gegenwart oder in die Zukunft lenkte. Und das sollte eigentlich nicht schwer sein. Heiji wusste genau, wie er das schaffte. Er musste nur einen Witz oder eine blöde Bemerkung machen, Shinichi würde sich darüber aufregen, und schon war die düstere Stimmung verflogen. Nur wusste Heiji nicht, dass er dabei unverhofft Hilfe bekam.

"Hallo Papa! Hallo Onkel Heiji!"

Shinichi Jr. stürmte in diesem Augenblick ins Wohnzimmer, nahm Anlauf und sprang auf das Sofa, ehe er auf den Schoss seines Vaters kletterte und es sich dort gemütlich machte. Es sah aus, als würde Shinichi sein jüngeres Ich auf dem Schoss festhalten, und Heiji fand das ziemlich niedlich.

"Was macht ihr?"

Shinichis Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. Shinichi Jr. durfte nichts von seinem Seelenknick bemerken.

"Wir reden", erklärte er und schlang seine Arme um den Körper des kleinen Jungen. "Und was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht mehr bei Mama?"

"Laut", sagte Shinichi Jr. nur. Die beiden Erwachsenen verstanden nicht.

"Laut?", fragte Shinichi nach. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Reika ist aus der Hängematte gefallen", erklärte Shinichi Jr. mit ruhiger Stimme. "Sie hat laut geweint, und Mama tröstet sie jetzt."

Shinichi seufzte leise. Das war mal wieder typisch Shinichi Jr. Normalerweise hielt er zu seiner Schwester, egal was sie beide anstellten. Aber sobald Reika begann zu weinen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, verschwand Shinichi Jr. einfach. Meistens ging er dann zu seinem Vater und überliess Ran das Trösten. Aber wie sollte das denn erst aussehen, wenn Ran in einem halben Jahr das Baby auf die Welt bringen würde? Würde dann Shinichi Jr. ebenfalls immer das Weite suchen, wenn es begann zu weinen?

Der gleiche Gedanke ging auch Heiji durch den Kopf. Und das lenkte seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Shinichis Frau.

"In welchem Monat is' Ran noch mal?"

"Im dritten", antwortete Shinichi. "Warum fragst du?"

"Vor drei Monaten wart ihr doch im Urlaub auf dem Land, oder? Um euch von... du weisst schon was zu erholen, nich'?"

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, richtig. Na und?"

"Ha! Ich hab's mir doch gedacht!", rief Heiji und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Shinichi jedoch verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Was hast du dir gedacht? Was ist los?"

Heiji lachte laut.

"Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du Ran noch einen Braten in die Röhre schiebst, nach dem, was passiert ist!"

Shinichi sah seinen besten Freund nur stumm an und hatte die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen. Es waren fast genau dieselben Worte wie damals, als Ran das erste Mal schwanger war. Fast genau dieselben Worte, die Heiji damals schon gesagt hatte.

Shinichi Jr. jedoch, der noch immer auf dem Schoss seines Vaters sass und der Unterhaltung still zugehört hatte, drehte sich so gut es ging zu Shinichi um und sah in sein Gesicht hoch. Er setzte eine fragende Miene auf.

"Daddy? Ist das ein leckerer Braten, den Mama im Ofen hat?"

Es herrschte Totenstille. Shinichi starrte seinen Sohn an und brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Heiji hingegen begann plötzlich lauthals zu lachen. Shinichi regte sich auf.

"Was ist daran so lustig?"

"Is' das ein leckerer Braten, den Ran im Ofen hat?", wiederholte Heiji und fiel vor Lachen fast vom Sessel.

"Daddy? Was bedeutet das?"

Heiji lachte noch lauter.

"Das ist nicht lustig!", rief Shinichi aufgebracht und versuchte mit aller Kraft, der Versuchung, Heiji einfach eine zu knallen, zu widerstehen. Mit Erfolg. "Erklär ihm das!"

"Warum ich?", fragte Heiji stattdessen und hielt sich den Bauch. "Du bist der Daddy. Versuchs doch mit den Bienchen und den Blumen."

Shinichi riss empört den Mund auf, schloss ihn aber wieder, ehe er ihn erneut öffnete.

"Er weiss es noch nicht, und Reika auch nicht", sagte er schliesslich. "Ich wollte es ihnen heute sagen, aber du-"

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Ran, mit Tochter Reika auf dem Arm, stand plötzlich ihm Wohnzimmer und betrachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot. Allerdings wartete sie keine Antwort ab. "Es gibt gleich Mittagessen, es gibt Kalbsbraten. Er ist schon so gut wie fertig."

Heiji versuchte einen erneuten Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, doch er schaffte es nicht. Laut prustete er wieder los. Shinichi hingegen fand es immer noch nicht lustig.

"Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Heiji. Verlass dich darauf!"

Der Detektiv aus dem Westen allerdings nahm die Drohung auf die leichte Schulter. Was hatte er vorhin gedacht? Eine blöde Bemerkung, Shinichi würde sich darüber aufregen und dafür vergessen, worüber sie gesprochen haben. Es hatte geklappt! Heiji war stolz auf sich.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie alle satt, und während Heiji sich etwas hinlegte, sass das Ehepaar Kudo mitsamt ihren beiden Geburtstagskindern im Wohnzimmer. Immerhin mussten sie ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Shinichi Jr. und Reika sassen nebeneinander im Sessel, während ihre Eltern ihnen gegenüber auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatten.

"Shinichi, das, was Onkel Heiji vorhin gesagt hatte, verstehst du noch nicht", erklärte sein Vater. "Dafür bist du noch zu jung. Aber da ihr beide heute Geburtstag habt...", fuhr er fort und sah sofort, wie die Augen der Zwillinge begannen zu leuchten.

"Bekommen wir noch ein Geschenk?", kam es sofort von Reika. "Etwas zum Spielen?"

Shinichi und Ran sahen sich kurz an, ehe Ran leicht nickte.

"Wie man es nimmt", sagte Shinichi dann und deutete den beiden Kindern, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie gehorchten auf der Stelle, natürlich in der Annahme, das Geschenk sofort zu bekommen.

"Seht mal", begann Ran, hob Reika auf ihren Schoss und umarmte sie, während Shinichi bei seinem Sohn genau dasselbe machte. "Euer Daddy und ich haben etwas gemacht." Dann verstummte Ran. Nein, dieser Anfang war nicht gut. Sie entschied sich kurzerhand für den direktesten Weg ohne viele Erklärungen. "Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Urlaub? An das Kälbchen, das dort auf die Welt gekommen ist? Das Kuh-Baby?"

"Ja", sagten Shinichi Jr. und Reika im Chor.

"Ich werde auch bald ein Baby bekommen", erklärte Ran weiter und lächelte. "Ihr werdet bald ein Geschwisterchen haben! Entweder ein Brüderchen oder ein Schwesterchen. Im Winter wird das Baby kommen!"

"Juhuu, wir bekommen ein Kuh-Baby! Ein Kälbchen!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor, befreiten sich aus den jeweiligen Umarmungen und tanzten einmal um das Sofa herum. "Wir bekommen ein Kälbchen zum Spielen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Zwillinge aus dem Wohnzimmer und polterten die Treppe ins Kinderzimmer hoch. Shinichi und Ran sahen ihnen fassungslos nach.

"Ich glaube, sie haben nicht ganz begriffen, worum es geht", murmelte Shinichi und sah immer noch in die Richtung, in die die Zwillinge verschwunden waren.

"Nein, das haben sie nicht", bestätigte Ran und seufzte. "Wir werden einen zweiten Versuch starten müssen."

"Aber nicht mehr heute."

"Einverstanden. Ich glaube, ich werde mich mal kurz hinlegen, ich bin müde."

"Mach das", sagte Shinichi und stand auf. "Ich werde inzwischen auf die Kinder aufpassen. Nicht, dass sie noch die Hängematte in Brand stecken."

"Danke."

Obwohl man es ihr nicht ansah, war Ran mehr als nur erleichtert. Sie war froh, Shinichi als Ehemann zu haben, denn der würde sie nie im Stich lassen. Und er würde sie unterstützen, wo immer er es konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Shinichi plötzlich ins abgedunkelte Elternschlafzimmer, in dem Ran lag. Shinichi wusste sofort, dass seine Frau nicht schlief.

"Ran, weisst du, wo Heiji ist?"

"Ja", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme. "Er sagte, er wolle etwas schlafen, da er scheinbar die ganze Nacht wach gewesen ist. Er müsste unten im Garten sein."

"Danke."

Shinichi, dem jetzt sein kleiner Sohn an den Fersen klebte, trat auf den Balkon und sah nach unten. Tatsächlich, da war er. Seelenruhig lag Heiji in einem Liegestuhl und schlief. Shinichi musterte seinen besten Freund, und plötzlich kam ihn eine Idee. Grinsend wandte er sich an seinen Sohn.

"Pass jetzt ganz gut auf, Shinichi", sagte er, dann ging er ins Badezimmer, holte einen leeren Plastikeimer hervor und füllte ihn mit kaltem Wasser. Er grinste breit. Shinichi Jr., der seinem Vater gefolgt war und alles ganz genau beobachtet hatte, grinste ebenfalls, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was sein Vater da im Schilde führte.

"Daddy?"

"Pst. Sei still", flüsterte Shinichi, ging leise wieder auf den Balkon und hob den vollen Eimer auf das Geländer. "Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange, Heiji", murmelte Shinichi, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Shinichi Jr., dann leerte den Wassereimer direkt über seinem Detektivkollegen aus. Das Wasser benötigte nur eine Sekunde, ehe es das Ziel erreichte.

Laut prustend schrak Heiji aus dem Schlaf und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Er war patschnass. Shinichi lachte laut auf, dann stellte er den Eimer auf den Balkonboden und eilte nach unten, während Shinichi Jr. von oben zuschaute, wie Heiji sich sein T-Shirt vom Leib riss und es auswrang.

Als Shinichi bei Heiji ankam, konnte er sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

"Na, hast du jetzt wieder einen kühlen Kopf?"

"Was sollte das denn grade?"

Shinichi allerdings liess sich nicht von Heijis Wut beeindrucken.

"Ich hab dir ein Nachspiel versprochen, und das hast du gekriegt. Du bist selber schuld!"

In diesem Augenblick bekam Heiji erneut eine kalte Dusche. Dieses Mal jedoch kriegte auch Shinichi leicht etwas ab. Als beide Detektive hochsahen, sahen sie nur Shinichis kleinen Sohn.

"Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange, Heiji!", rief Shinichi Jr. und stob lachend mit dem Eimer davon. Der nun völlig durchnässte Heiji sah den grinsenden Shinichi wütend an.

"Du benutzt schon einen kleinen Jungen für deine Rache?"

"Was heisst hier benutzen?", wehrte Shinichi ab. "Hab ich ihm gesagt, er solle es mir nachmachen?"

"Wahrscheinlich schon!"

Erneut wurde ein Eimer Wasser ausgeleert, aber dieses Mal bekam Shinichi alles ab. Heiji grinste schadenfroh, während Shinichi sich schnell die Fransen aus den Augen wischte.

Shinichi Jr. lachte laut.

"Nicht auf mich! Auf ihn!", rief Shinichi, zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Heiji und sah dann nach oben. Allerdings stand da nicht Shinichi Jr. mit dem Eimer in der Hand, sondern Ran.

"Ihr seid schon echte Kindsköpfe, ihr beiden", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, ehe sie den Eimer ihrem lachenden Sohn zurückgab. "Zieht euch um, es gibt gleich Eiskreme."

"Ja! Eiskreme!", rief Shinichi Jr. und eilte mit dem Plastikeimer davon, um seine Schwester zu holen, die vom ganzen Geschehen gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Shinichi und Heiji blieben noch unten stehen, während sich beide ihre nassen T-Shirts auswrangen.

"Was für eine Familie", seufzte Heiji und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu. "Hoffentlich wird meine Tochter nie so."

"Das kommt ganz auf die Eltern an", erklärte der Ostjapaner besserwisserisch, ehe er laut zu lachen begann, weil Heiji zum wiederholten Male eine kalte Dusche bekam. Dieses Mal aber wieder von Shinichi Jr., der dann mit einem lauten "Braten in der Röhre! Braten in der Röhre!" endgültig vom Balkon verschwand. Die lachende Reika eilte hinter ihm her.

"Sag mal, Ran", begann Shinichi später, als sie beide kurz alleine in Wohnzimmer waren, da Heiji auf die Toilette musste. "Hast du Shinichi Jr. angestiftet, noch mal einen Eimer Wasser über Heiji zu kippen?"

Ran nickte schadenfroh.

"Ja. Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob Heiji heute irgendwas von einem 'Braten in der Röhre' gesagt hatte, und als er es bestätigt hat, dachte ich, eine weitere Dusche könne nicht schaden."

Shinichi lachte auf.

"Das war klasse, Ran. Du bist die Beste!"

"Immer doch!", lachte sie und küsste ihren Mann kurz. "Immerhin weiss ich noch, was Heiji damals zu mir gesagt hatte, als ich mit den Zwillingen schwanger war. Es war also klar, dass er es heute nicht lassen konnte."

"Du bist wirklich die Beste", wiederholte Shinichi.

Für den Rest des Tages benahmen sich alle Anwesenden normal, und als die Zwillinge ihre Geschenke von Heiji und Kazuha auspacken konnten, begannen ihre Augen wieder zu leuchten. Von Kazuha hatten sie jeweils ein Kinderpuzzle bekommen, einmal ein Bauernhofmotiv und einmal ein Motiv, auf dem alle Meerestiere abgebildet waren. Als sie Heijis Geschenk auspackten, wurden ihre Augen ganz gross. Auf der Stelle baten sie ihren Vater, die Konsole am Fernseher einzustecken zu einzustellen, und nach kurzem Hin und Her liess sich Shinichi schliesslich breitschlagen. Es war immerhin ihr Geburtstag, da durfte er es nicht so eng sehen. Da die Delphin-Spiele jedoch nur für einen Spieler gedacht waren, mussten die beiden Kinder jeweils abwechselnd spielen. Am Anfang jedoch wollten beide die ganze Zeit über spielen, was verständlich war. Es gab bereits Streit deswegen, aber als Shinichi ihnen gedroht hatte, die Konsole Heiji zurückzugeben, gaben sie klein bei. Sie wussten, dass Shinichi für den einen oder anderen Scherz zu haben war, aber sie wussten auch, dass sie es nicht zu weit treiben durften.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sich auf die von Shinichi vorgegebene Viertelstunde-Schicht eingestellt, bis es Zeit fürs Bett wurde. Und auch Heiji sagte, für ihn wäre es Zeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Als die Kinder endlich im Bett waren und bereits schliefen, verabschiedeten sich Ran und Shinichi von Heiji.

"Das nächste Mal bringst du aber Kazuha und Kaori mit, ja?", forderte Ran lächelnd. "Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, nur immer mit ihr zu telefonieren."

"Alles klar, Ran", grinste Heiji. "Und ich werde ihr die frohe Botschaft überbringen. Bis bald! Macht's gut, ihr beiden! Und lass wieder mal was von dir hören, Kudo!"

Dann setzte sich Heiji ins Taxi, das ihn zum Flughafen bringen würde. Seufzend schloss Shinichi die Haustür und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ran inzwischen auf dem Sofa lag und die Beine hochgelegt hatte. So, wie sie jetzt da lag, schien ihr Bauch dicker zu sein, als es tatsächlich der Fall war.

"Was für ein Tag", ächzte Shinichi und liess sich in den Sessel fallen. "Was für ein Tag...!"

"Du sagst es", kam es von Ran, ehe sie die Stirn in Falten legte.

"Wie kamen die Zwillinge eigentlich darauf, dass wir ein Kälbchen bekommen würden?"

Shinichi lachte kurz, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden schon noch einen Weg finden, es ihnen klar zu machen. Unmissverständlich, meine ich."

"Ja", murmelte Ran, ehe ihr Blick auf die Spielkonsole fiel. Obwohl sie müde war, hatte sie grosse Lust, ein Videospiel zu spielen. Sie warf einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu Shinichi, der ihr Deuten verstand. Kurze Zeit später sassen sie beide im Schneidersitz vor dem Fernseher, hatten ein Spiel gestartet und waren ganz darin vertieft.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem Ran haushoch gewonnen und Shinichi erbarmungslos besiegt hatte, lag sie wieder auf dem Sofa, während Shinichi erneut im Sessel sass und die Beine auf das Salon-Tischchen gelegt hatte.

"Du bist immer noch ein hoffnungsloser Fall", sagte Ran lächelnd, während Shinichi nur ein saures Gesicht machte. "Aber vielleicht ändert sich das jetzt."

"Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht", sagte Shinichi und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits nach halb zwölf Uhr nachts war. Er sollte ins Bett, schliesslich musste er am nächsten Tag wieder früh aus den Federn steigen.

"Mal sehen, was die Zeit so bringt", murmelte Ran, ehe sie die Augen schloss. Shinichi musterte sie stumm. Seine Frau hatte sich heute ganz gut gehalten, ihr war kein einziges Mal übel. Sie musste sich nur mal kurz hinlegen, aber sonst... Shinichi lächelte müde.

"Ran?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. "Hey! Ran?"

Wieder nichts. Ein weiterer Blick reichte Shinichi um zu sehen, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Kein Wunder, nach einem solchen Tag wie heute.

Ohne weitere Worte stand Shinichi auf, hob Ran auf die Arme und trug sie ins Elternschlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft ins Bett legte.

"Gute Nacht, Ran. Und träume etwas Schönes."

Shinichi lächelte erneut und horchte kurz. In der Villa Kudo war es still, einzig Rans ruhiges Atmen vernahm er. Sein Blick schweifte zurück zu seiner Frau.

Ran hatte sich die Ruhe verdient.

Nach diesem nicht ganz normalen Kindergeburtstag war es verständlich, dass Ran müde war. Shinichi gähnte, dann machte auch er sich für die Nacht bereit. Der nächste Tag würde wieder sehr anstrengend werden, das wusste Shinichi jetzt schon. Aber auch das konnte ihm nicht die gute Laune verderben, und schon gar nicht die Vorfreude auf das wunderschöne Ereignis, das ihnen in gut einem halben Jahr bevorstand. Das Ereignis, das seine kleine Familie noch vergrössern würde...

Owari

19.04.09 20:30 9


	6. 06 Ein Haustier wider Willen

**Ein Haustier wider Willen**

Der Sonntagmorgen kündigte sich an, und es versprach, ein schöner und vor allem heisser Tag zu werden. Die Vögel zwitscherten, aber auf der Strasse herrschte Stille.

Während Ran und Shinichi Kudo noch dem Matratzenradio lauschten, waren ihre Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika schon längst auf den Beinen. Noch spielten sie leise in ihrem Kinderzimmer, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit begannen sie sich um dasselbe Spielzeug, einen kleinen, weissen Plüschhasen mit roter Schleife, zu streiten. Nach mehren Minuten, in denen Reika es geschafft hatte, den Plüschhasen für sich zu beanspruchen, wurde es Shinichi Jr. zu bunt. Kurzerhand riss er das Stofftier aus den Händen seiner Schwester und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er begann in aller Seelenruhe damit zu spielen und tat so, als gäbe es Reika gar nicht. Als sie das Plüschtier mit Gewalt zurückholen wollte, kratzte Shinichi Jr. ihr über den Arm und schubste sie so fest von sich, dass sie sich den Kopf hart am Boden stiess. Reika begann laut zu weinen.

Shinichi und Ran lagen immer noch in ihrem Ehebett und schliefen. Als ein lautes Weinen erklang, wachten beide auf, blieben aber liegen. Nach drei Minuten weinte Reika immer noch, so dass Ran seufzte und aufstehen wollte.

"Bleib liegen", murmelte Shinichi müde und mit geschlossenen Augen. "Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder."

Nach fünf Minuten jedoch weinte nicht nur Reika, sondern auch Shinichi Jr. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre Fäuste und Fingernägel eingesetzt, vermutete Shinichi. Sein Sohn begann zu schreien.

Ran blieb nun ihrerseits liegen und seufzte erneut.

"Wie schön so ein sonniger, ruhiger Sonntagmorgen doch ist. Shinichi, würdest du bitte...?"

"Nein", gähnte er schlicht, zog die Decke höher und kuschelte sich hinein. Ran allerdings gab nicht auf.

"Shinichi, bitte."

"Nein."

"Shinichi."

"Nein!"

"Bitte."

Shinichi stöhnte leise, dann schälte er sich mit einem letzten, gespielt verärgerten Blick auf seine junge Frau, widerwillig aus der warmen Bettdecke. Sie kicherte.

"Ran, Ran, Ran. Du treibst mich irgendwann noch in den Wahnsinn, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

"Nicht ich", erwiderte sie kichernd. "Du selbst machst das."

"Na warte, du!"

Shinichi piekte sie kurz in die Seite, worauf hin sie laut quietschte.

"Geh jetzt."

Als Shinichi nur zwei Minuten später ins Kinderzimmer trat, kämpften seine beiden Kinder lautstark miteinander, während das Objekt der Begierde, der Plüschhase, unbeachtet ein paar Meter weiter am Boden lag. Reika benutzte mit Vorliebe ihre Fingernägel, während Shinichi Jr. sich erst mit Schlägen wehrte, dann jedoch schwerere Geschütze auffuhr; seine Zähne. Kurz bevor er seiner Schwester in den Unterarm beissen konnte, ging Shinichi dazwischen. Grob riss er die beiden Kämpfenden auseinander und hielt sie dann an den Nacken fest.

"Aua!"

"Autsch! Daddy, das tut weh!"

"Aua!"

"Habt ihr vielleicht die Güte, mir zu erklären, was in euch gefahren ist?"

Beide Kinder machten gleichzeitig ihrem Ärger Luft.

"Reika ist blöd!"

"Shinichi ist blöd!"

"Du bist blöd!", schrien sich die beiden dann gegenseitig an. Shinichi, der sowas schon fast vorausgesehen hatte, hielt die beiden weiter auseinander.

"Sofort aufhören! Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Entschuldigt euch beim anderen, aber etwas plötzlich!"

Die Kinder jedoch kamen dem Befehl nicht nach, sondern versuchten sich nun gegenseitig zu treten.

Shinichi reichte es endgültig.

"So, jetzt ist Schluss! Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass Heiji und seine Familie heute zu Besuch kommen, und da erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr euch benehmt. Habt ihr verstanden?" Er erhielt keine Antwort. "Habt ihr verstanden?"

"Ja, Daddy!", sagten daraufhin beide im Chor. Sie hatten total vergessen, dass Onkel Heiji kommen wollte, und hatten ihren Streit schon beiseite gelegt. Ihr Vater wagte es endlich, die beiden Kinder loszulassen. Und siehe da, sie blieben stehen, ohne gleich wieder miteinander kämpfen zu wollen. Sie hatten jetzt aber nur eine Frage. "Kommt Kaori auch?"

Shinichi musste kurz lächeln. Er war froh, dass sich die Situation so schnell wieder eingerenkt hatte, und war demnach selber auch wieder ruhig.

"Ja, Kaori kommt auch. Sie ist zwei Jahre jünger als ihr beiden, also seid lieb zu ihr. Versprecht ihr mir das?"

"Ja!"

"Gut. Dann gibt es jetzt Frühstück."

Die Zwillinge stürmten aus dem Kinderzimmer, während Shinichi ihnen seufzend folgte.

Eine knappte Stunde später kam endlich die Familie Hattori in Tokyo an. Nachdem sich alle begrüsst hatten, schlug Ran vor, einen Spaziergang in der Natur, ausserhalb Tokyos, zu machen. Kazuha stimmte begeistert zu, da sie durch die lange Autofahrt von Osaka nach Tokyo schon ganz verspannt und der Meinung war, dass Bewegung an der frischen Luft immer gut war, ganz besonders für die Kinder. Heiji war zwar überhaupt nicht einverstanden damit, aber wohl oder übel musste er sich den Wünschen der beiden Frauen beugen. Shinichi stand dem ganzen Vorhaben eher neutral gegenüber, während die drei Kinder sich total darauf freuten.

Wiederum eine knappte Stunde später spazierten die beiden Familien eine ruhigen Feldweg mit vereinzelten Bäumen entlang. Ein Fluss verlief parallel zum Weg, was den Kindern noch mehr gefiel.

"Schaut mal, da!", rief Shinichi Jr. plötzlich und deutete auf den Fluss. Er zeigte auf ein Entenpaar, das seelenruhig den Fluss entlang schwamm und hin und wieder den Kopf ins Wasser streckte, um nach Fressbarem zu suchen.

Während Shinichi Jr., Reika und Kaori gebannt dem Entenpaar zuschauten, gähnte Heiji ausgiebig. Kazuha stiess ihm daraufhin den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen.

"Gefühlloses Ekel", sagte sie nur und nahm Kaori auf den Arm.

"Gefü...los Egel!", versuchte die Kleine es zu wiederholen, scheiterte jedoch an einigen Buchstaben. Sie lachte laut.

Kazuha und Ran lächelten, Shinichi grinste über das ganze Gesicht, nur Heiji fand es überhaupt nicht lustig. Gerade, als er zurückgiften wollte, sah er, wie Shinichi Jr. und Reika sich um den ein und denselben Ast stritten, während Kaori, die Kazuha wieder zu Boden gelassen hatte, nur gebannt zusah.

"Mann, Kudo, du bis' ja echt gestraft, gleich mit zweien", sagte Heiji dann. "Ich bin froh, hab ich nur eine."

"Ohne Kinder wäre die Welt eine Wüste", entgegnete Shinichi nur. Heiji verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Jetz' kommste wieder mit diesen Sprüchen", grummelte er. "Haste keinen besseren auf Lager?"

"Kinder sind die Krönung unserer Liebe. Gefällt dir dieser besser?"

"Nein."

"Kinder sind der Sonnenschein des Lebens. Und?"

Der Westjapaner seufzte nur. Shinichi grummelte.

"Ich weiss nicht, was du hast, Heiji. Sei doch froh, dass du eine gesunde Tochter hast! Ran und ich jedenfalls sind sehr froh, dass wir unsere Zwillinge haben", sagte Shinichi leicht vorwurfsvoll. "Die beiden sind der ganze Stolz von uns, und die Kleinen lassen uns jeden Tag aufs Neue wissen, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben. Ausserdem", fügte Shinichi hinzu und sah Heiji durchdringend an. "Ich kann mir von niemandem vorwerfen lassen, ich sei ein schlechter Vater."

Heiji lachte.

"Wer hat dir denn diesen Schwachsinn erzählt?"

"Das war ich", meldete sich nun Ran zu Wort und sah Heiji böse an. "Denn im Gegensatz zu dir achtet Shinichi auf seinen Nachwuchs." Dabei deutete sie auf Kaori, die gerade im Begriff war, dem Entenpaar hinterherzujagen und dabei völlig übersah, dass der Fluss eine starke Strömung aufwies. Shinichi Jr. und Reika standen währenddessen brav an der Seite ihres Vaters und sahen ihr zu.

"Kaori!", rief Heiji entsetzt und eilte ihr gleich hinterher. "Komm sofort zu Papa! Kaori!"

Zwei Minuten später sass die kleine Tochter der Hattoris auf dem Arm ihres Vaters. Heiji hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückziehen können, somit ersparte er ihr ein Bad im kalten Wasser des Flusses.

"Grad noch mal gut gegangen", murmelte er. "Mach das nie wieder, hörste?"

Kazuha, die vom ganzen Geschehen gar nichts mitbekommen hatte, da sie nur Augenblicke vor Kaoris Davonlaufen einen Anruf von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte, sah ihren Mann nun böse an. Ran sah fast schon schuldbewusst zur Seite, während Shinichi nicht wusste, ob er schadenfroh lachen oder seinem besten Freund eine Strafpredigt halten sollte. Nach kurzem Zögern jedoch entschied er sich für keines der beiden. Schadenfreude war fehl am Platz, und die Strafpredigt würde er auch von Kazuha bekommen. Das war eine Angelegenheit der Hattoris, da musste sich nicht auch noch ein Kudo einmischen. Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass nie Gefahr für die Dreijährige bestanden hatte, da der Fluss nicht tief genug war.

Kaum hatte Kazuha sich wieder etwas beruhigt, kam Shinichi Jr., der von einer kleinen Entdeckungstour zurückkam, zu Heiji gelaufen.

"Onkel Heiji! Du musst mitkommen, schnell!"

"Mo-Moment mal, Kleiner! Warum denn so eilig?"

"Du musst mitkommen! Da hinten ist eine Tüllmotte, die läuft!"

Heiji sah Shinichi Jr. fragend an.

"Bitte? Eine was?"

"Eine Tüllmotte! Komm, das musst du dir ansehen! Ich habe noch nie eine Tüllmotte gesehen, die laufen kann!"

"Was zum Teufel is' eine Tüll-?"

Heiji konnte seine Frage nicht zu Ende stellen, da Shinichi Jr. seine Hand gepackt und ihn so fest mit sich gezogen hatte, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Nach nur wenigen Minuten sah Heiji, wie ein Mann gerade einen kleinen Abfallsack in eine mit kleinen Rädern ausgestattete Mülltonne warf.

Es war alles klar.

Heiji rollte seufzend mit den Augen.

"Das is' eine Mülltonne, Kleiner", versuchte er Shinichi Jr. dann zu erklären. "Keine Tüllmotte. Eine Mülltonne, die Räder hat. So was gibt's überall!"

Shinichi Jr. jedoch lachte nur. Man könnte meinen, er hätte das schon längst gewusst und hätte Heiji nur auf den Arm nehmen wollen.

"Sehr witzig", sagte Heiji grummelnd, als ihm dieser Gedanke kam und bemerkte, dass Shinichi, Ran und Kazuha samt Kinder bei ihm angekommen waren. "Wirklich sehr witzig. Haha."

Der Detektiv des Ostens blieb stumm, er grinste jedoch über das ganze Gesicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die beiden Familien an einem kleinen Bauernhof vorbei, an dem gerade junge Kaninchen und Meerschweinchen in grosszügigen Käfigen vor dem Haus gehalten wurden und die auch zum Verkauf standen. Die drei Kinder waren sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Tiere, und die Bäuerin, die die Aufzucht dieser Tiere als Hobby betrieb, wie Shinichi und Konsorte später erfuhren, liess die Kinder ins Gehege, wo sie die Tiere streicheln konnten. Kurz daraufhin kam auch noch ein junger Hund angelaufen und wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz, als die drei Kinder sich ihm zuwandten und ohne Angst begannen, dessen Kopf zu streicheln. Der Kontakt mit so vielen Tieren liess in den Zwillingen den Wunsch nach einem solchen aufkeimen.

"Daddy?", fragten sie ganz lieb und sahen zu Shinichi hoch. "Bekommen wir einen Hund?"

Shinichi war ganz und gar nicht einverstanden.

"Natürlich nicht."

Die Zwillinge gaben nicht auf.

"Zwei Hunde?"

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie bekamen keinen Hund, warum wollten sie dann gleich zwei? Seine Antwort war dieselbe wie vorhin schon.

"Nein."

Die Zwillinge versuchten es wieder.

"Eine Katze?"

"Nein."

"Zwei Katzen?"

"Nein!"

"Eine Maus? Einen Hamster? Ein Meerschweinchen?"

"Nein, nein, nein! Es gibt kein Haustier! Dafür seid ihr noch zu klein."

Die Zwillinge fragten unbeirrt weiter. Sie taten so, als kannten sie die Bedeutung des Wortes 'Nein' nicht.

"Bekommen wir ein Kaninchen?"

"Wie oft denn noch? Nein!"

"Ein Kälbchen? Eine Kuh? Einen Löwen?"

Shinichi sah seine Kinder an. Ihre Wünsche wurden ja immer ausgefallener.

"Was kommt denn jetzt noch?", fragte er. "Eine Schlange, ein Krokodil oder gar ein Dinosaurier?"

"Ja, einen Dinosaurier!", rief Shinichi Jr. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Der ist doch aber viel zu gross!", sagte Ran und strich ihrem Sohn lächelnd durch die Haare.

"Genau", sagte nun Heiji und grinste die Zwillinge an. "Aber wie wär's denn mit Nessie?"

"Nessie?", fragte Reika mit verwirrtem Blick.

"Ihr wisst schon, das Monster von Loch Ness in Schottland!"

"Heiji, bitte. Hör auf", murmelte Kazuha, sie wurde jedoch sowohl von ihrem Mann als auch von den Kudo-Zwillingen ignoriert. Shinichi Jr. bekam ganz grosse Augen.

"Ein Monster? Ja! Daddy, kauf uns bitte ein Monster!"

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sein Sohn wollte ein Monster? Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Reika allerdings behagte die Vorstellung, ein Monster zu Hause zu haben, überhaupt nicht. Womöglich versteckte es sich in ihrem Zimmer und war dann das berühmt-berüchtigte "Monster unter dem Bett". Sie entschied sich daher lieber für Nessie, auch wenn sie überhaupt nicht realisierte, dass damit eben genau dieses Monster gemeint war.

Ran wusste geschickt die Wünsche der Kinder in eine harmlosere Richtung zu lenken.

"Warum wollt ihr denn kein Kaninchen? Seht doch mal, wie lange Ohren die haben."

Dabei deutete sie auf ein Ende des Geheges, in dem eine kleine Schachtel stand und dahinter nur gerade die Löffel eines Kaninchens zu sehen waren.

Von Reika kam ein lautes "Jööööh!", während Shinichi Jr. erfreut lachte. Sie waren einverstanden.

"Ja! Wir wollen ein Ohrentier!"

Shinichi seufzte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Kommt nicht in Frage, Kinder", sagte er. "Es ist egal, was ihr wollt. Es kommt kein Tier über die Schwelle meines Hauses. Ist das klar?"

"Daaaaddyyyy!", sagten die beiden Fünfjährigen im Chor und sahen mit grossen Kinderaugen zu ihm hoch. Shinichi allerdings blieb hart.

"Nicht nachgeben", zischte er zu Heiji, der neben ihm stand. "Gibst du einmal nach, machen es die Kleinen wieder. Und wenn du immer wieder nachgibst, dann tanzt dir dein Nachwuchs ein Leben lang auf der Nase herum."

"Daddy, dürfen wir ein Ohrentier?"

"Nein."

"Bitte!"

Nein!"

"Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

"Nein, nein, nein!"

"Daddy?"

Shinichi reichte es.

"Jetzt ist Schluss. Ich bin der Chef hier, jetzt ist fertig gebettelt, klar? Es gibt kein Kaninchen, und damit basta!"

"Daddy."

Shinichi Jr. und Reika sahen zu ihm hoch. "Du bist nicht der Chef. Sondern Mama."

"Oho, ganz schön frech", grinste Heiji. "Woher habense das denn bloss?". Dabei sah er demonstrativ in Richtung seines besten Freundes und lachte. Shinichi grummelte nur. Er wollte nicht glauben, was sein fünfjähriger Sohn gerade gesagt hatte. Er, Shinichi, war der Herr im Haus, das Oberhaupt der Familie, derjenige, der das Geld nach Hause brachte. Warum also sollte er nicht der Chef sein?

"Natürlich bin ich der Chef", wiederholte er daraufhin. "Und genau darum bekommt ihr kein Haustier."

"Mama ist der Chef!", wiederholte Shinichi Jr. ernst. "Nicht du."

Heiji lachte sich nun halb tot.

"Deine Bengel sind ja wirklich total rotzig", sagte er feixend. "Haben eine ganz schön freche Zunge." Shinichi jedoch achtete nicht auf seinen besten Freund.

"Warum sollte ich nicht der Chef sein?"

"Weil ich es mal gesagt habe", mischte sich Ran endlich ins Streitgespräch ein und versuchte den Sachverhalt zu klären.

"Du hast das gesagt?", fragte Shinichi ungläubig. Ran nickte.

"Wenn der Vater nicht zu Hause ist, ist die Mutter eben der Chef. Das wissen die Kleinen. Und in letzter Zeit warst du wirklich nicht sehr oft zu Hause."

Die Zwillinge wandten sich an ihre Mutter.

"Mama, dürfen wir ein Kaninchen?"

Ran lächelte, als sie zu ihnen nach unten schaute.

"Wenn ihr wollt...?"

"Ja! Danke!"

Fast vor Freude platzend umarmten die beiden ihre Mutter in Bauchhöhe.

"Siehst du?", sagte Ran einen Augenblick später und lächelte Shinichi an. "So einfach geht das."

"Haha", sagte er ironisch. "Von wegen einfach. Aber das kommt eben davon, wenn man den ganzen Tag dafür sorgt, dass Geld ins Haus kommt und man der Mutter die Erziehung der Kinder überlässt. Aber damit ist ab morgen Schluss."

Ran, die beschlossen hatte, auf der Seite der Kinder zu stehen, konterte schlagfertig.

"Von mir aus", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ab morgen. Aber heute bin ich der Chef, ich erlaube den Kleinen, ein Haustier zu halten. Und wenn sie ein Kaninchen wollen, dann bekommen sie auch eins."

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte", mischte sich die Bäuerin verlegen in die Diskussion ein. Alle Erwachsenen wandten sich ihr zu. "Kaninchen sind soziale Tiere, die sich alleine nicht wohlfühlen. Darum muss ich Sie bitten, mindestens zwei Tiere zu nehmen. Ansonsten kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erlauben, welche zu kaufen."

"Natürlich. Zwei Tiere", sagte Ran lächelnd, während Shinichi erneut genervt aufstöhnte. Ein einziges Kaninchen war schon zu viel, und jetzt gleich zwei? Was um alles in der Welt hatte er bloss verbrochen, um so bestraft zu werden?

Die Kinder jedoch waren überglücklich.

"Na, dann kommt mal mit, ihr zwei!", sagte die Bäuerin und trat mit ihnen an ein Gehege, in denen sich acht junge Kaninchen aufhielten und momentan allesamt im Schatten lagen.

"Also, ihr beiden. Welche zwei wollt ihr?"

"Alle!", riefen die Zwillinge gleich im Chor.

"Nein, nicht alle", widersprach die Bäuerin lächelnd.

"Eure Mutter hat gesagt, nur zwei. Ihr müsst euch schon entscheiden, welche ihr wollt."

Nach langem Hin und Her entschieden sich die Zwillinge endlich. Reika wählte ein schwarz-weiss-braun gefärbtes Exemplar, während sich Shinichi Jr. ein durchgehend braunes Kaninchen ausgesucht hatte. Ran atmete erleichtert auf. So konnten sie die Kaninchen zumindest den Kindern zuordnen, ohne dass es gleich Streit um irgendwelche Besitzansprüche geben würde.

Nach einer kurzen Abmachung mit der Bäuerin waren die Zwillinge total glücklich. Kaori Hattori hingegen überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte ebenfalls ein Kaninchen, und machte auf Heijis Weigerung hin ihrer Wut lautstark Luft.

"Ich will aber auch eins!", schrie sie wütend und stampfte mit dem Fuss auf. "Ich will auch ein Ohrentier!"

Kazuha sah Heiji an, der jedoch hart blieb. Ihr Blick wechselte vom bittenden zum drohenden.

"Komm, Heiji, sei doch nich' so. Gönn der Kleinen doch auch mal was", sagte Kazuha und klang dabei alles andere als bittend. Heiji weigerte sich weiterhin.

"Heiji. Wenn du weiterhin nein sagst, koch ich nich' mehr für dich!"

Heiji traf fast der Schlag. Er ass für sein Leben gern!

"Das kannste doch nich' machen!"

"Oh doch, das kann ich!"

Kazuhas Drohung war überdeutlich.

"Schon gut!", knurrte Heiji und ballte die Fäuste. "Schon gut. Du hast gewonnen." Dann wandte er sich an seine Tochter. "Kaori, such dir eins aus, dann gehen wir wieder zurück."

"Es müssen mindestens zwei sein", warf die Bäuerin ein. "Wie ich schon gesagt habe; einzelne Kaninchen verkaufe ich nicht."

"Papa!"

"Okay, okay! Dann eben zwei!"

"Da haste mir aber ein schönes Ei gelegt", grummelte Heiji sauer, als er und Shinichi zusammen mit Ran beobachtete, wie Kaori mit der Hilfe ihrer Mutter zwei Kaninchen aussuchte. "Nur weil deine Kids ein Haustier bekamen, will meine Kleine jetz' auch welche. Und sie kriegt sie sogar! Wenn ich nur an den ganzen Dreck denk..."

Shinichi zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Er war ja selber nicht begeistert, dass seine Zwillinge nun Haustiere hatten. Aber wenn Ran nun mal ihren Kopf durchsetzen wollte...

Shinichi ahnte, dass nicht nur seine Kinder erfreut waren, lebende Fellknäuel zu halten, sondern auch Ran. Seine Frau hatte wahrscheinlich ebenso ein Haustier gewünscht. Shinichi ahnte auch bereits jetzt schon, dass er seine Entscheidung bereuen würde.

Und er hatte Recht.

Vier Tage später hatten sich die beiden Kaninchen in der Villa Kudo gut eingelebt, und auch Shinichi und Ran hatten sich an zwei zusätzlichen Mäuler, die gestopft werden wollen, gewöhnt. Die Zwillinge hielten es inzwischen nicht mehr für nötig, die beiden Haustiere eingesperrt zu haben, weswegen sie die beiden häufig frei herumhoppeln liessen. Ran und auch Shinichi waren zwar nicht begeistert davon, aber so lange die Tiere ihr Geschäft dort erledigten, wo sie es auch sollten, hatten sie nichts dagegen.

Am Abend des fünften Tages spielten die Zwillinge oben im Kinderzimmer, während die zwei Kaninchen das Erdgeschoss der Villa auskundschafteten. Ran hatte sich in die Küche zurückgezogen, und Shinichi arbeitete in der Bibliothek an seinem neuen Computer. Alles war ruhig und friedlich, und Shinichi war froh darüber. Somit konnte er zumindest in Ruhe arbeiten. Ganze zwanzig Minuten lang ging alles gut, doch plötzlich schaltete sich der PC ab und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Der Strom war weg. Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf.

"Was zum Teufel ist denn jetzt wieder los?", grummelte er, und drückte auf den Einschaltknopf, doch der Rechner fuhr nicht wieder hoch. Ein erneuter Versuch scheiterte ebenfalls. "Verflixt und zugenäht!"

Vielleicht lag es ja am Stecker. Immer noch seufzend ging Shinichi auf die Knie, um seinen Gedanken zu überprüfen.

Das, was er dann sah, liess Shinichis Laune absolut auf den Tiefpunkt sinken. Dort unten, am Boden gleich bei der Steckdose, lag das Stromkabel für den Computer. Es war kaputt. Durchgebissen. Daneben hockte Reikas schwarz-weiss-braun gemustertes Kaninchen. Es hielt ein Ohr zwischen den Pfoten, leckte sich diese dann und sah anschliessend den Vater ihrer Besitzerin seelenruhig an. Shinichi liess seine Schultern hängen.

Hatte er nicht geahnt, er würde es bereuen? Hatte er es nicht ganz deutlich geahnt? Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Nicht nur, dass er das Kabel ersetzen musste, nein. Auch die Daten, die er in den PC eingegeben hatte, die er jedoch über den abrupten Unterbruch nicht mehr hatte speichern können, waren unwiederbringlich verloren. Shinichi liess den Kopf hängen. Sein Abend war gelaufen. Sein Abend war sogar gründlich gelaufen. Reikas Haustier währenddessen sperrte das Maul auf, gerade so als würde es gähnen, und streckte sich dann genüsslich aus. Der Erwachsene starrte es finster an.

"Shinichi?"

Rans Stimme wehte durch das Erdgeschoss. "Shinichi, weisst du, wo Reikas Kaninchen ist?"

Ja, das wusste er, dachte der Angesprochene grimmig. Das wusste er sogar ganz genau. Shinichi antwortete jedoch nicht.

"Shinichi! Sag doch etwas! Shinichi?"

Als Ran in die Bibliothek trat, bot sich ihr ein merkwürdiges Bild. Shinichi, ihr Ehemann, sass auf dem Bürostuhl und hatte die Beine auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Er hielt Reikas Kaninchen, das auf seinem Schoss sass, fest am Nackenfell gepackt. Das Merkwürdigste jedoch an seinem Anblick war nicht seine grimmige Miene oder seine geschlossenen Augen, sondern...

Shinichi hatte sich selbst ein Post-It-Zettel an die Stirn geklebt, auf dem klar und deutlich die Worte "Ausser Betrieb" standen.

Es war schon ein sehr grotesker Anblick.

"Ausser Betrieb?", fragte Ran schmunzelnd und trat näher. "Was soll das denn heissen?"

"Das soll heissen, dass wenn die Viecher nicht in ihren Käfigen bleiben, ich sie in die Pfanne hauen werde."

"Ach komm", seufzte Ran lächelnd und entfernte den Papierzettel. "Es hat es doch nicht mir Absicht getan. Es ist ein Tier, weiter nichts."

"Es waren ja auch nur ein Computerkabel und meine Daten, weiter nichts", schmollte Shinichi.

"Daddy?"

Reika erschien in der Bibliothek. "Daddy, wo ist- Ah!", rief sie dann, als sie ihr Kaninchen auf Shinichis Schoss entdeckte. "Du hast es gefunden!"

"Ja, ich habe es gefunden", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme, ehe er das Tier dem kleinen Mädchen zurückgab und anschliessend mit verschränkten Armen zu Ran hochsah.

Shinichis Blick war klar und deutlich: Sollte er auch nur eines der beiden Kaninchen je wieder allein ausserhalb des grossen Käfigs antreffen, waren dessen Tage gezählt.

Ran, die zwar durchringen konnte, dass die beiden Kinder ein Haustier bekamen, war damit nun auch einverstanden. Grenzen mussten gesetzt werden. Und Regeln mussten aufgestellt werden.

"Ich werde es ihnen erklären", sagte Ran und verliess die Bibliothek. Ihr Mann blieb alleine zurück und klebte sich wieder den "Ausser Betrieb"-Zettel an die Stirn.

Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt, und das würde auch bis zum nächsten Tag so bleiben. Missmutig dachte er an seinen besten Freund Heiji, der sicher dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die beiden Tiere im Käfig eingesperrt blieben.

Das hatte Heiji zwar tatsächlich getan, doch trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Kaori die zwei Tiere während seiner Abwesenheit dauernd aus dem Käfig befreite. Die beiden Fellknäuel taten dann das, was sie am liebsten taten. Knabbern, fressen, knabbern und noch mal knabbern. Kein Kabel und kein Möbelstück war davon gefeit. Heiji erging es sogar noch schlimmer als Shinichi, da seine beiden Kaninchen nicht nur das Computerkabel, sondern auch gleich noch die Kabel für den Fernseher, die Stereoanlage und andere, für Heiji wichtige Gerätschaften durchknabberten.

Hätte Shinichi gewusst, dass auch sein bester Freund damit gedroht hatte, die Kaninchen in Kaninchenbraten zu verwandeln, weil er Scherereien mit ihnen hatte, wäre seine schlechte Laune sicher wieder etwas verflogen.

Owari

12.06.09 14:40 10


	7. 07 Ein Geburtstagsstreich und zwei Schna

**Ein ****Geburtstagsstreich und zwei Schnappschüsse**

Die Hitze des Hochsommers war ohne Schatten oder ein kühles Getränk mit Eiswürfeln kaum noch zu ertragen. Heiss brannte die Sonne nieder, liess die Menschen schwitzen und verbrannte jeden Zentimeter ungeschützte Haut. Es herrschten beinahe dieselben Temperaturen wie vor genau sechs Jahren. Gegen den späteren Nachmittag jedoch zogen Wolken auf und malten dem makellos blauen Himmel weisse Farbkleckse auf. Die weissen Wolken verwandelten sich in dunkle, graue Wolken, ein kühler Wind zog auf, und schlagartig wurde es düster. Schon nach kurzer Zeit sah es so aus, als würde es jeden Moment beginnen zu regnen.

Shinichi, der zusammen mit seinen Zwillingen zu Hause war und mit ihnen spielte, kümmerte das nicht. Schliesslich war er unter dem Dach, ihm war es herzlich egal, ob es draussen regnete oder nicht. Er blieb trocken, so oder so.

Ran allerdings war das nicht egal. Sie war schon den ganzen Nachmittag auf Tokyos Strassen unterwegs, um ein paar letzte Besorgungen für das Abendessen zu machen, während ihr Ehemann zu Hause blieb und auf die Kinder aufpasste. Sie hatte mit ihm alles abgesprochen, damit es keine Verzögerungen und vor allem keine bösen Überraschungen gab. Ausserdem hatte sie ihm aufgetragen, einen Geburtstagskuchen für die Zwillinge zu backen. Ran wusste ganz genau, dass Shinichi einen einfachen Zitronenkuchen zustanden bringen würde, ohne dass er dabei die Küche abfackelte oder diese danach aussah, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

Shinichi Jr. und Reika kümmerten sich nicht um Shinichis Backkünste. Sie waren voll und ganz mit ihrem neuen Spiel beschäftigt, das ihr Vater ihnen zum sechsten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte: Ein Memory. Sie spielten es bereits zum fünften Mal, wobei es dieses Mal um den Sieg ging. Nach dem vierten Spiel stand es zwei zu zwei, beide Kinder kämpften verbissen gegeneinander, und Reika war schon sehr siegesgewiss. Tatsächlich gewann sie die Partie, aber sie wusste nicht, dass ihr Bruder sie extra gewinnen liess.

Während Reika vor Freude wie verrückt im Wohnzimmer herumsprang und sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollte, blieb Shinichi Jr. ganz still und wartete ab, bis sein Vater erschien und sich um seine aufgedrehte Schwester kümmerte.

Shinichi Jr. lachte sich ins Fäustchen, denn er wusste es ganz genau. Heute war sein Geburtstag, er konnte Streiche spielen, so viele er wollte, ohne dass seine Eltern ihn dafür rüffeln oder gar bestrafen würden. Und für den Streich, den er schon lange geplant hatte, bot sich heute die perfekte Gelegenheit. Seine Mutter war weg, und sein Vater kümmerte sich um seine Schwester, beide achteten nicht auf ihn. Er hatte also freie Bahn.

So schnell er konnte rannte Shinichi Jr. die Treppe hoch, stürmte in das Kinderzimmer und holte etwas Bestimmtes daraus hervor, ehe er zurück ins Erdgeschoss sputete und schliesslich die Küche betrat. Sein Ziel war der Kühlschrank. Danach begab er sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ran, die eine halbe Stunde später trockenen Fusses und nichtsahnend nach Hause kam und ihre Einkäufe verstauen wollte, legte erst alles auf dem Tisch ab und öffnete dann den Kühlschrank.

Shinichi, der sich nach wie vor zusammen mit Reika und Shinichi Jr. im Wohnzimmer aufhielt, hörte nur noch einen lauten, spitzen Schrei, der eindeutig von Ran stammte. Sofort sprang er auf und eilte in die Küche, während die Zwillinge ihm an den Fersen klebten. Wutentbrannt erwartete Ran ihn mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Fäusten.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Shinichi atemlos. "Was ist passiert?"

"Tu nicht so scheinheilig!", giftete Ran ihn sofort an und hielt ihm den Grund ihres Schreis hin. Es war eine lange Gummischlange, die jedoch ziemlich echt aussah. Es war ein Spielzeug, wie man es in jedem Spielzeugladen kaufen konnte.

Shinichi war verwirrt. Er hatte diese Schlange heute auch schon gesehen, aber da war sie noch im Kinderzimmer oben...

"Wo war sie denn, als du sie gefunden hast?"

"Im Kühlschrank! Ich habe mich zu Tode erschreckt, dabei wollte ich nur die Einkäufe einräumen!"

"Im Kühlschrank?", fragte Shinichi und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Ich finde das nicht witzig! Ausgerechnet heute musstest du mir diesen Streich spielen!", regte Ran sich auf.

"Moment mal, meine Liebe!", verteidigte Shinichi sich. "Das war ich nicht!"

"Und ob du es warst!"

"Nein!"

"Wer hätte es denn sonst sein sollen?", fragte Ran und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Shinichi suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort.

"Vielleicht...?"

Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Kinder, die immer noch hinter ihm standen. Reika sah mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Gummischlange hoch, ihr war dieses Spielzeug nicht ganz geheuer. Shinichi Jr. hingegen hatte sich eine Faust in den Mund gesteckt, um nicht laut loszulachen. Durch diese krampfhafte Unterdrückung konnte er jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihm Lachtränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Du warst das?", fragte Ran verblüfft, legte sich die Schlange um ihren Nacken und hockte sich vor ihren Sohn hin. Der nickte samt Faust im Mund und versuchte trotz seines Geständnisses unschuldig zu lächeln.

Ran seufzte. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn für diesen Streich gerüffelt, aber da er und seine Schwester heute sechs Jahre alt wurden, wollte sie ihnen diesen besonderen Tag nicht kaputtmachen. Mit den Worten "Mach das nie wieder, hast du gehört?" liess sie Shinichi Jr. und seine Schwester gehen.

Reika rannte sofort los, Shinichi Jr. ihr hinterher, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Sein Plan war aufgegangen.

"Warum verdächtigst du immer mich, Ran?"

Fragend stand Shinichi in der Tür und sah zu, wie seine Frau ihre Einkäufe entweder in den nun schlangenfreien Kühlschrank oder in sonstige Schränke einsortierte. Sie antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Weil du nun mal der Scherzkeks in der Familie bist, Shinichi. Eigentlich alle Streiche gingen auf dein Konto."

"Ich und ein Scherzkeks? Ha, und wenn unser Sohn mal älter ist?"

"Dann seid ihr beide die Scherzkekse. Immerhin kommt er sehr nach dir."

"Aber du hast nie Streiche gespielt, was?"

Gerade als Ran antworten wollte, tauchte Shinichi Jr. wieder auf und mischte sich in ihr Gespräch.

"Es regnet draussen!"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Ran und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Es regnet. Und vorhin habe ich einen Blitz gesehen."

"Ach nein, wie schade", sagte Ran und seufzte. "Dabei wollten wir doch draussen zu Abend essen."

"Wir werden es wohl verschieben müssen", sagte Shinichi und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, in das sein Sohn wieder verschwunden war. Shinichi Jr. stand am Fenster und sah hinaus, während Reika neben ihm stand und nur widerwillig das Wetter beobachtete.

Jetzt goss es aus Kübeln, und ein Blitz jagte den nächsten. Aber noch war das Gewitter in weiter Ferne. Reika zeigte jetzt schon Angst davor, während Shinichi Jr. das Ganze mit Spannung erwartete. Und er musste nicht lange warten. Das Gewitter kam schnell näher. Als es einmal lauter donnerte als bisher, wusste Shinichi, dass er bald handeln musste.

"Warum holt ihr beide euch nicht etwas zu trinken aus der Küche?", fragte er, um vom Unwetter draussen abzulenken.

"Okay!"

Shinichi Jr. rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer, während Reika dort blieb, wo sie war.

"Willst du nichts?", fragte ihr Vater sanft.

"Ich hab Angst", flüsterte das Mädchen nur.

"Meine kleine Reika", seufzte Shinichi, ging auf sie zu und hob sie hoch. Sofort klammerte sie sich an ihren Vater. "Du musst doch keine Angst haben, das Gewitter tut dir doch nichts."

Genau in diesem Augenblick zuckte ein Blitz auf, und nur eine Sekunde später knallte es gewaltig. Reika schrak heftig zusammen und begann zu wimmern.

In diesem Augenblick erschien Shinichi Jr. wieder, zusammen mit Ran. Während der Junge wieder seinen Platz beim Fenster einnahm, suchte Ran Augenkontakt mit Shinichi. Er wusste schon ganz genau, was dieser Blick ausdrückte: Ihre Angst vor heftigen Gewittern. Sie war aber nicht mehr die Einzige in der Familie, obwohl sie längst nicht mehr so ängstlich war wie früher noch.

Bei einem normalen Gewitter blieb sie inzwischen ganz ruhig, wenn es jedoch so laut donnerte wie jetzt, war es ihr immer noch nicht wirklich geheuer. Shinichi musste sie dann immer wieder daran erinnern, dass ihnen nichts geschehen konnte, so lange sie einfach ruhig dasass und abwartete. Um sie vom Geschehen draussen abzulenken, hatte Shinichi oft irgendwelche Spiele erfunden oder belanglose Gespräche mit ihr angefangen, und als Ran jeweils zurück auf das Gewitter zu sprechen kam, war es schon längst wieder vorbei.

Obwohl ihre beiden Kinder Zwillinge waren, zeigten sie diesbezüglich völlig verschiedene Eigenschaften und Sichtweisen. Shinichi Jr. schien Shinichis Gelassenheit geerbt zu haben, denn genau wie sein Vater kümmerte er sich nicht um das Gewitter. Früher jedoch war auch er zusammengezuckt, aber mit jedem weiteren Gewittersommer nahm seine Ruhe zu. Und seit sein Vater ihm Bilder von Blitzen gezeigt und er mal das Glück hatte, einen Blitz live zu sehen, hatte er absolut keine Angst mehr davor. Er fand es sogar ziemlich schön.

Reika hingegen kam ganz nach ihrer Mutter. Bei jedem noch so kleinsten und leisesten Donnern zuckte sie zusammen und verkroch sich am liebsten unter dem Bett. Etwas, was sie schon sehr oft gemacht hatte. Und es schien, als würde sie noch lange Angst davor haben, egal was ihre Eltern ihr sagten.

Dass es ausgerechnet heute, an ihrem sechsten Geburtstag, so heftig gewittern musste, passte aber weder ihr noch ihrer Mutter.

Shinichi Jr. machte einen auf starken Mann.

"Wenn ich klein wäre, würde ich mich jetzt fürchten", sagte er und lachte.

Shinichi schmunzelte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Eine interessante Aussage hatte sein Sohn da gemacht...

Shinichi Jr. kam zu seinem Vater und packte seine Schwester am Bein, die immer noch auf Shinichis Arm sass.

"Komm mit und schau es dir an! Sie sind so schön!"

Es war klar, was der Junge wollte. Er wollte seiner Schwester zeigen, dass Blitze nicht Angst einflössend, sondern wunderschön waren. Erfolg hatte er mit seinem Vorhaben jedoch nicht. Das einzige, was er erreichte, war, dass Reika nicht mehr auf Shinichis Armen sitzen wollte, sondern nun die Nähe ihrer Mutter suchte. Ängstlich setzte sich Reika neben Ran auf das Sofa und drückte sich fest an sie. Ran legte einen Arm um das kleine Mädchen, um sie etwas zu beruhigen, was auch gelang.

"Wow!"

Shinichi Jr. presste seine Nase dicht an das Fensterglas und starrte hinaus. Gerade wieder hatte er einen Blitz gesehen, und er wusste, dass das Donnern gleich kommen musste. Und so war es auch. Ihm gefiel es, wenn es so laut knallte, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester.

Das laute Donnern erschreckte Reika so sehr, dass sie auf der Stelle aufsprang, das Wohnzimmer verliess und in ihr Zimmer hochspurtete.

"Reika, so warte doch!", rief Ran, doch es war schon zu spät.

Als Shinichi, der seiner Tochter gefolgt war, den Raum betrat, erblickte er sie erst nicht. Er fand sie dann unter dem Bett, wo sie sich mit dem Plüschdelphin ihres Bruders verschanzt hatte.

"Komm schon, Reika. Das Gewitter macht dir nichts, komm zu mir. Komm zu Daddy."

"Ich will nicht, ich habe Angst!"

Reika begann laut zu weinen.

Nur mit Mühe und einer Menge Geduld schaffte Shinichi es, das kleine Mädchen zu beruhigen. Zehn Minuten später sass sie endlich wieder auf seinem Arm.

"Komm, gehen wir zu Mama, okay?"

Reika schniefte und nickte.

Als Shinichi zusammen mit seiner Tochter das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, stand Shinichi Jr. wie vorhin schon am Fenster.

"Woah! Das ist der nasseste Regen, den ich je gesehen habe!", rief er und deutete hinaus. Dann erhellte wieder ein Blitz den Himmel. "Guckt mal! Ein schöner Blitz!"

Reika klammerte sich fester an ihren Vater.

"Schon gut, meine Süsse", sagte Ran und nahm sie Shinichi ab. "Es ist doch alles in Ordnung."

Jetzt konnte Shinichi seinem Sohn mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

"Shinichi, geh weg vom Fenster! Du weisst, dass du das nicht tun sollst."

"Ich will aber noch mal einen Blitz sehen."

"Nein, du kommst jetzt-"

Rans Worte gingen in einem Donnergrollen unter, doch selbst wenn Shinichi Jr. sie verstanden hätte, hätte er nicht auf sie gehört. Doch mit dem, was der kleine Junge dann machte, hatte keiner der beiden Erwachsenen gerechnet. Fast so, als hätte Shinichi Jr. es schon lange geplant, holte er die Digitalkamera seines Vaters, stellte sich wieder ans Fenster und knipste einfach wild drauflos. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch konnte er keine Fotos mehr machen, da der Speicher voll war. Das lag jedoch nicht an den Fotos, die Shinichi Jr. gemacht hatte, sondern an den Fotos, die noch darauf gespeichert waren.

Enttäuscht senkte sein Sohn das kleine Gerät, und Shinichi konnte die Fotos seines Filius überprüfen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das allererste und allerletzte Foto echte Schnappschüsse waren. Die beiden Blitze waren klar und deutlich zu sehen, es waren zwei extrem schöne Bilder. Bilder, die es nicht wert waren, nur als einfache Datei auf dem Computer zu versauern, fanden Ran und Shinichi.

Sehr zur Freude von Shinichi Jr. liessen seine Eltern das beiden Fotos auf richtiges Fotopapier entwickeln und bestellten gleichzeitig auch noch je ein grosses Poster davon, das an einem Stück Wohnzimmerwand ihre Plätze fanden. Es war ein zusätzliches, aber verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn.

Als seine Schwester Reika ein paar Tage später die beiden Bilder endlich näher und in Grossformat betrachten konnte, schloss sie sie gleich ins Herz. Jetzt wollte sie auch mal einen Blitz live sehen, und sie fieberte trotz noch immer vorhandener Angst dem nächsten sommerlichen Gewitter entgegen. Das war etwas, was Ran sehr erstaunte, Shinichi mit Stolz erfüllte und Shinichi Jr. einfach nur mit Freude quittierte.

Den ersten Schritt zur Bewältigung der Angst vor Gewittern hatte Reika getan. Weitere sollten noch folgen. Und eines Tages sollte auch ein Bild von ihr an der Wohnzimmerwand hängen. Das hatte sie sich ganz fest vorgenommen.

Owari

31.07.09 17:45 5


	8. 08 Zwei Spassvögel auf Klassenfahrt

**Zwei Spassvögel auf Klassenfahrt**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch.

Der Weg bis zur Schule war schnell zurückgelegt, und kaum hatten die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika Kudo das Schulgelände betreten, kam auch schon einer ihrer Mitschüler auf sie zu.

"Hey Leute!", rief er und stoppte schwankend vor ihnen. "Sagt mal, kennt ihr euch in Ritter-Sagen aus? Wen ja, kennt ihr Sir Lancelot?"

"Nein, ich kenne nur Sir Stink-a-lot", antwortete Shinichi Jr. und lachte.

Reika trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf den Kopf ihres Bruders.

"Noch nicht reif, die Birne", sagte sie dann und ging zu ihren Klassenkameradinnen. Der Mitschüler sah ihr fragend nach.

"Ist mit deiner Schwester alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Sie ist ein Mädchen."

"Aha, das erklärt natürlich alles."

Shinichi Jr. lachte wieder, dann sah er auf seine Uhr.

"Los, komm, die Stunde fängt gleich an."

"Ich fliege!"

Kaum sassen die Schüler an ihren Plätzen, stellte der Lehrer eine Frage, um die Gedanken der Oberschüler auf den Unterricht zu lenken. Dieses Mal hatte die Frage nichts mit dem Unterricht an sich zu tun, sondern mit den Ängsten, was relativ ungewöhnlich war.

"Was wäre das Schlimmste, was euch bei einem Flug, egal wohin, passieren könnte?", fragte er und blickte in die Runde.

"Abzustürzen oder von Luftpiraten gekapert zu werden", antwortete Reika und erhielt zustimmendes Murmeln.

"Und was wäre es bei dir, Shinichi?", fragte der Erwachsene, als er sah, dass der Schüler sich nicht geregt hatte.

"Mehrwegkotztüten", sagte er prompt. "Da käme einem ja das Frühstück von vorletzter Woche wieder hoch."

"Mehrwegkotztüten?", wiederholte der Lehrer fassungslos.

"Ist ja sehr appetitlich, Bruderherz", murmelte Reika ihm zu, konnte dann aber ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Bitte beruhigt euch wieder, ich will weitermachen. Ruhe jetzt!"

Nur langsam fasste sich die Klasse wieder. "Weiter geht's!", sagte der Lehrer und liess den Blick über die Köpfe der Schüler gleiten. "Shinichi? Hast du die Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

"Natürlich."

"Und wo hast du sie?"

"Zu Hause unter dem Bett vergessen. Aber gemacht habe ich sie."

"Das ist die blödeste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe", grummelte der Lehrer, doch Shinichi Jr. liess das nicht auf sich sitzen.

"Nein, die blödeste Ausrede wäre, wenn ich sagen würde, dass die Hausaufgaben von einem Hund gefressen worden sind. Oder noch besser, von einer Kuh. Oder war's doch eher von einem Pony?"

Die Klasse grölte, und Shinichi Jr. grinste breit.

"Na gut, dann gibt es nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden", sagte der Lehrer drohend und fixierte sein Gegenüber.

"Quizfrage: Was ist ein Oxymoron? Gib gleich ein paar Beispiele."

"Ein Oxymoron verbindet zwei sich scheinbar ausschliessende Begriffe", kam es von Shinichi Jr. wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Beispiele sind Hassliebe, Eile mit Weile, Minuswachstum, alter Knabe, Variation der Konstanten, also eine gewöhnliche Differentialgleichung, schwarze Sonne, stummer Schrei, individueller Standard, vegetarisches Schnitzel, ein absichtliches Versehen, ein offenes Geheimnis-"

"Schon gut, schon gut! Ich glaube dir ja, dass du die Hausaufgaben gemacht hast!"

Shinichi Jr. grinste.

"Total triumphal!"

Reika verdrehte die Augen.

"Das war Idiotenglück, nur damit du es weisst."

"War es nicht", gab er zischend zurück. "Denn wenn ich den See seh', brauch ich kein Meer mehr."

Reika sah ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

"Gar nichts."

"Bist du doof", seufzte Reika und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Selber doof."

"Bin ich nicht."

"Bist du doch."

"Nein."

"Doch!"

"Ruhe!", bellte der Lehrer. "Ich möchte jetzt gerne über die bevorstehende Klassenfahrt reden. Also hört bitte alle zu und unterbrecht mich nicht..."

Als Shinichi Jr. und Reika nach der Schule zu Hause ankamen, waren ganz aus dem Häuschen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ging es auf eine mehrtätige Klassenfahrt! Das bedeutete keine nervenden Eltern, Ausgang und jede Menge Spass und Vergnügen.

Shinichi, der wusste, wie sehr man unter diesen Umständen durchdrehen konnte, versuchte den Zwillingen gut zuzureden. Allerdings hatte er dabei nur mässigen Erfolg, denn nach einer zehnminütigen Halb-Predigt gab er es auf.

"Na gut. Solange ihr kein Klo in die Luft jagt, ist ja alles in Ordnung", seufzte er. "Oder wie nennt ihr das?"

Sein Sohn hatte wie immer die passende Antwort bereit.

"Vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit."

"Vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Aha."

Innerlich musste Shinichi über diese Erklärung schmunzeln, doch äusserlich verzog er keine Miene.

"Ich bin doch unzurechnungsfähig?", fragte Shinichi Jr. daraufhin. Sein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weiss ich nicht."

"Dad? Dürfen wir den MP3-Player mitnehmen?", fragte Reika.

"Warum wollt ihr das tun?"

"Na, um Musik zu hören", antwortete sie.

Shinichi seufzte.

"Was sagt eure Mutter dazu?"

"Sie hat ja gesagt!", antwortete Shinichi Jr. prompt.

"Ich habe nein gesagt!", ertönte es aus der Küche.

Shinichi verschränkte die Arme und sah sie tadelnd an.

"Ihr habt es verspielt, nichts zu machen. Die Geräte bleiben hier."

"Ach Menno."

"Versprecht mir, keine Dummheiten zu machen", sagte Shinichi daraufhin. "Ich will euer Wort."

"Wir versprechen, kein Klo in die Luft zu jagen", sagte Shinichi Jr. frech. "Das muss reichen", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Shinichis Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Das klang aber gar nicht gut...

"Du solltest nicht immer so viel abgrübeln, Dad", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Sonst fallen dir irgendwann noch die Haare aus."

"Abgrübeln?", wiederholte Shinichi erstaunt. "Wo habt ihr diesen Ausdruck schon wieder her? Vom Fernsehen?"

"Stimmt gar nicht", wehrte sein Sohn ab.

Shinichi wandte sich an Reika.

"Woher?"

"Aus dem Fernsehen", seufzte sie.

"Der arme Flimmerkasten", murmelte Shinichi und lehnte sich zurück. "Der Erfinder würde sich im Grab herumdrehen, wenn er wüsste, was heute so alles gesendet wird."

"Es war wohl ein nur ein alter Mann, dem das egal war", sagte Shinichi Jr. und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Oder es war ein wissender Wissenschaftler, der nicht wusste, was ein wissender Wissenschaftler sonst noch so hätte machen können."

Reika sah ihren Bruder kopfschüttelnd an.

"Bist du wirklich mit mir verwandt?"

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur eine Grimasse von ihm.

Einen Monat später war es endlich soweit, die Klassenfahrt stand vor der Tür. Die Eltern brachten ihre Kinder frühmorgens zur Schule, von wo aus sie mit zwei Kleinbussen aufs Land in die Jugendherberge fuhren.

Shinichi, der seine Kinder zusammen mit Ran begleitet hatte, hoffte, dass sich die Zwillinge benahmen. Er hoffte es sehr, denn eine Woche war schliesslich eine lange Zeit, um Dummheiten zu machen und Streiche zu spielen. Besonders die Kreativität seines Sohnes kannte keine Grenzen. Das war etwas, was Shinichi einerseits guthiess, andererseits aber auch verurteilte. Aber auch Reika zeigte hin und wieder deutlich, wessen Tochter sie war.

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass wir keinen Brief von der Schule bekommen", seufzte Ran und schaute in die Richtung, in der die Busse verschwunden waren. Shinichi nickte.

"Bei den beiden weis man ja nie. Aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal die ruhige Zeit geniessen."

Ihre Sorge war fast unbegründet, denn beinahe die ganze Woche über benahmen sich die Schüler gemäss ihrem Alter. Doch am letzten Nachmittag vor ihrer Rückreise wagten Shinichi Jr. und Reika den Supergau. Dazu benötigten sie schauspielerisches Talent, jemanden, der Schmiere stand, und das Geschenk ihrer Grossmutter Yukiko, das Reika von ihr zum Geburtstag bekommen und sie in ihre Reisetasche geschmuggelt hatte.

Nach wenigen Minuten war ihre Tat vollbracht, und einer ihrer Mitschüler, der Schmiere gestanden hatte, erhielt das Zeichen. Wie wenn nichts gewesen wäre schlenderte dieser los und ging in sein Zimmer zurück.

Als der Lehrerin, die die Parallelklasse unterrichtete und die auch als Begleitperson mitgekommen war, eine halbe Stunde später klar wurde, dass die Kudo-Zwillinge verschwunden waren, wurde sie bleich. Wenn sie sie nicht mehr finden sollte, wie sollte sie das den Eltern beibringen?

Sofort rief sie alle Schüler, Lehrer und die anderen Begleitpersonen zusammen, teilte sie in Gruppen ein und schickte die Suchtrupps los. Sie selbst machte sich alleine auf den Weg - und wurde fündig.

Sie schrie wie am Spiess.

Der Anblick der Zwillinge war alles andere als leichte Kost. Sie waren voller Blut, die Kleider waren zerrissen, beide lagen wie tot am Boden. Ein blutverschmiertes Messer lag neben ihnen.

Es war ein perfekt vorgetäuschter Doppelmord. Nur erkannte die Lehrerin das nicht, sie nahm es für bare Münze.

Der Anblick war zu viel für sie. Der Schrecken war so gross, dass sie in Ohnmacht fiel.

Vom Gelächter der Schüler, das dann ertönte, bekam sie nichts mehr mit.

Nach kurzer Zeit allerdings erlangte sie ihr Bewusstsein wieder und erkannte auch, was gespielt worden war. Nach einem kräftigen Schluck Schnaps kam sie wieder auf die Beine und polterte gleich los.

"Was habt ihr euch bloss dabei gedacht?", kreischte sie ausser sich. "Ich dachte, ihr seid tot!"

Vor Lachen konnte Shinichi Jr. nicht antworten, er hielt sich nur den schmerzenden Bauch. Reika indessen wischte sich das Filmblut von ihrem Gesicht und versuchte, ihre Haare einigermassen zu richten.

"Ich werde euren Vater anrufen!", schimpfte die Lehrerin weiter. "Und ihm sagen, was passiert ist."

"Nur zu, er hat keine Angst vor Ihnen", konterte Shinichi Jr. frech.

"Na warte, Bursche, dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen! Verlass dich drauf!"

Wider Erwarten rief die Lehrerin tatsächlich den Detektiv an und bat ihn, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Da Shinichi beruflich zufälligerweise sogar in der Nähe war, traf er schon kurze Zeit nach dem Telefongespräch in der Jugendherberge ein und wurde sofort von der Lehrerin in Beschlag genommen.

Nach wenigen, erklärenden Worten wurde sie laut und forderte Vergeltung.

"Ziehen Sie den Bengeln die Ohren lang, Herr Kudo!"

Shinichi jedoch liess sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Jetzt machen Sie mal halblang", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Wie ich meine Kinder bestrafe, ist allein meine Sache. Ich kenne die Jugend von heute, ich weiss, wie sie tickt. und ich weiss auch, wie meine Zwillinge ticken."

"Den beiden gehört der Hintern versohlt!", schnaubte die Lehrerin, doch Shinichi war immer noch die Ruhe selbst.

"Es wird wohl einen Grund gehabt haben, warum sie das getan haben", sagte er und bedachte die Lehrerin mit einem prüfenden Blick. "Überlassen Sie nur alles mir."

Daraufhin wandte er sich seinem Nachwuchs zu.

Unter lautem Grölen, Rufen und Klatschen liess Shinichi Jr. sich von den Mitschülern feiern, ehe er barsch von seinem Vater aufgefordert wurde, hinten ins Auto zu steigen. Reika, die bereits drin sass, konnte sich kaum noch an sich halten. Sie lachte laut los, verstummte aber, als sie Shinichis Blick auffing. Sofort wurde sie unsicher. Vielleicht waren sie heute doch einen Schritt zu weit gegangen...

Zehn Minuten später waren sie unterwegs. Zielsicher lenkte Shinichi seinen Wagen durch den Verkehr des Dörfchens, ehe er endlich freie Fahrt hatte und die Autobahn Richtung Tokyo ansteuerte. Er sprach kein einziges Wort, sondern dachte nach.

Die Zwillinge blieben ebenfalls still, sie wagten nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Noch nie hatte ihr Vater so lange geschwiegen, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatten. Das Schweigen hiess, dass er sauer war. Und zwar mächtig sauer.

Jetzt erkannten sie, warum viele Täter von selbst gestanden, wenn ihr Vater nur auf der Bildfläche erschien. Shinichi war zwar in der Erziehung meistens nicht so streng wie Ran, er hatte schon beim einen oder anderen Streich ein oder sogar beide Augen zugedrückt. Aber wenn es um seine Arbeit ging, konnte er richtig hart werden.

Die Art, wie der Detektiv Verbrechern begegnete, und die Art, mit der er sich seiner Familie zuwandte... Es waren zwei völlig verschiedene Seiten von ihm.

Es gab angeblich eine Zeit, in der Shinichi der gefährlichste Detektiv Japans war. Bisher hatten die Zwillinge es für ein Märchen gehalten, da ihr Vater ihnen gegenüber immer humorvoll und unbeschwert vorgekommen war. Aber jetzt erst glaubten sie es.

Shinichi Jr. und Reika wechselten einen Blick. Was wäre, wenn diese Zeit noch nicht vorbei war? Was wäre, wenn ihr Vater noch immer so gefährlich war?

Plötzlich fuhr Shinichi in eine Nebenstrasse und stoppte den Wagen auf einem kleinen Parkplatz. Er sagte immer noch nichts, doch jetzt wagte Shinichi Jr. endlich, das Wort an ihn zu richten.

"Dad? Sag doch mal etwas."

Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel, dann sah er wieder nach vorne. Endlich begann er zu sprechen.

"Es wird nicht geschrien. Es wird nicht durcheinander geredet. Es wird keine Wutausbrüche geben. Und es wird nicht gelogen. Hab ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

"Ja."

"Ja."

"Und noch was: Ich stelle die Fragen, klar?"

"Ja."

"Ja."

Shinichi drehte sich endlich zu ihnen um und fixierte sie.

"Was um alles in der Welt hatte das werden sollen?"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika sahen sich an, ehe die Oberschülerin schliesslich das Wort ergriff.

"Diese blöde Kuh ist immer unfair zu uns", antwortete sie. "Wir wollten es ihr einfach mal heimzahlen."

"Genau", sagte Shinichi Jr. und räusperte sich. "Die Klasse hat von unserem Vorhaben gewusst, sie hat gewusst, dass wir nicht tot sind. Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, Dad, haben alle gelacht."

Shinichi blieb stumm. Er drehte den Kindern nach wie vor den Rücken zu dachte wieder nach.

Nach fünf Minuten Schweigen wagte Shinichi Jr. es wieder, seinen Vater anzusprechen.

"Dad? Werden wir von der Schule verwiesen?"

"Nein."

"Wirst du wegen uns einen Brief bekommen?", fragte Reika.

"Warum sollte ich? Ich war ja vor Ort. Von der Schule müsst ihr nichts befürchten."

Shinichi Jr. konnte das nicht ganz überzeugen. Etwas, oder besser gesagt _jemanden_ gab es da noch...

"Erzählst du es Mum?"

Der Detektiv drehte den Kopf soweit, dass er die Kinder aus den Augenwinkeln ansehen konnte.

"Wollt ihr, dass ich es ihr sage?"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika sahen ihn erschrocken an. Ihre Gesichter sprachen Bände.

"Sie wird es sowieso erfahren, nicht wahr?", fragte Shinichi Jr. dann betrübt. "Sie wird sicher fragen, warum wir heute schon zu Hause ankommen, und nicht erst morgen."

Shinichi schloss die Augen.

"Ran wird erst nächste Woche wieder nach Hause kommen."

"Mum ist gar nicht da?"

"Nein."

"Wo ist sie?"

"Sie ist mit Kazuha unterwegs und verbringt ein paar Tage auf dem Land. Sie sagte, sie wollen mal einen reinen Mütterurlaub machen."

"Dann bist du alleine zu Hause?"

"Ja. Wenn ich also die Klappe halte, und ihr auch, wird sie es nie erfahren."

Die Augen der Zwillinge begannen zu leuchten.

"Das würdest du tun?", fragte Shinichi Jr. erfreut. "Danke!"

"Nicht so schnell, Junge."

Shinichi Jr. verging das Lächeln wieder, als er Shinichis leicht genervte Tonlage bemerkte.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich euch bestrafen werde, und das tue ich auch."

Reika schluckte schwer. Sie wagte kaum nach dem Ausmass der Strafe zu fragen, doch das musste sie auch nicht. Shinichi Jr. kam ihr zuvor.

"Und was hast du dir ausgedacht?"

"Als Strafe putzt ihr das ganze Haus, inklusive Bibliothek", antwortete Shinichi. "Und zwar ohne Widerrede oder zu meckern. Verstanden?"

Sein Sohn salutierte wie ein Soldat.

"Alles klar, Boss. Wir putzwischen die ganze Bude sauber."

"Das will ich auch hoffen. Ich werde es nämlich kontrollieren, und zwar Zimmer für Zimmer."

"Wird Mum nicht misstrauisch, wenn das Haus so sauber ist, wenn sie zurückkommt?", fragte Reika und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nein", sagte Shinichi und grinste sie hinterhältig an. "Eure Mutter hat mir nämlich aufgetragen, während ihrer Abwesenheit zu putzen. Sie wird sich nur freuen, dass die Arbeit gemacht wurde."

Shinichi Jr. suchte sofort ein Hintertürchen und fand seiner Meinung nach auch eines.

"Und wenn wir ihr sagen, dass nicht du, sondern wir geputzt haben? Was dann?"

Sein Vater hatte allerdings schon mit diesem Einwand gerechnet. Er grinste fies.

"Dann erzähle ich Ran, was ihr angestellt habt, ganz einfach."

"Das ist Erpressung", grummelte Shinichi Jr. und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nenne es, wie du willst", sagte der Detektiv trocken. "Aber wie du es auch drehst und wendest: Für euren Streich müsst ihr bezahlen. Und die Strafe besteht darin, das Haus zu putzen." Shinichi verstummte und sah den Zwillingen in die Augen. "Und jetzt will ich von euch nur noch etwas hören."

"Es tut und leid", sagten sie beide im Chor und senkten den Blick.

Shinichi nickte zufrieden. Er war besänftigt.

Während der restlichen Heimfahrt herrschte nicht mehr die frostige Atmosphäre, sie hatte sich zur Freude aller Insassen aufgelockert. Während Shinichi Jr. und Reika über ein Thema philosophierten, liess Shinichi sich ihre Tat noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Er seufzte lautlos.

Wenigstens hatten sie die Tat nur vorgetäuscht, sie hatten nur so getan als ob. Darüber musste er froh sein. Shinichi seufzte erneut. Er wusste genau, dass er es niemals überwunden hätte, wenn seine Kinder tatsächlich getötet worden wären. Sie jetzt nach dem ersten Schrecken in Sicherheit und am Leben zu wissen, war Balsam für seine Seele.

Dann jedoch musste er plötzlich lächeln. Eigentlich, so überlegte er, hätte er ja damit rechnen müssen. Er hätte mit einem Streich seiner Kinder rechnen müssen. Immerhin waren beide Scherzbolde, richtige Spassvögel.

Und wenn zwei Spassvögel auf Klassenfahrt waren, konnte das einfach nicht gut gehen.

Owari

12.12.09 16:30 8


	9. 09 Wutausbrüche und andere schulische Pr

**Wutausbrüche**** und andere schulische Probleme**

Die Ruhe im Wohnzimmer war einfach himmlisch. Es war still, harmonisch und auch bequem. Entspannt und fast schon schläfrig sass Ran auf Shinichis Schoss. Ihr Mann, der den Nachmittag frei genommen hatte, hatte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, und Ran hatte sich kurzerhand zu ihm gesetzt. Nach einigen Minuten Kuscheln genoss sie einfach nur Shinichis Anwesenheit und die Ruhe. Sie wusste aber, dass es damit bald vorbei sein sollte, allerspätestens dann, wenn die Kinder von der Schule wieder nach Hause kamen.

Jetzt aber war es noch still. Und beinahe wäre Ran eingeschlafen.

Beinahe, denn mit dieser Ruhe war es nur eine Minute später tatsächlich schlagartig vorbei. Erst wurde die Wohnungstür grob aufgerissen und gleich daraufhin mit voller Wucht zugeknallt, so dass Ran erschrocken zusammenzuckte und wieder hellwach war. Sie seufzte.

"Verfluchter Mist, verdammter!", fluchte Shinichi Jr. laut hörbar. "Ich hasse den Kerl!"

Wutentbrannt trat er ins Wohnzimmer und schlug auch diese Tür wieder zu.

Seine Eltern sahen ihn nur an und sagten nichts, doch als Reika eine Minute später ebenfalls hereinkam und genau wie ihr Bruder die Tür zuknallen liess, sagte Ran endlich etwas.

"Ich will's gar nicht wissen."

Shinichi seufzte und setzte sich so gut es ging auf.

"Gibt es vielleicht etwas, was wir wissen sollten, Kinder? Will einer von euch etwas erzählen?" Als keiner der beiden etwas sagte, versuchte er es noch mal. "Was ist passiert, Shinichi?"

Der Oberschüler schnaubte wütend, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Wir haben gestern eine Matheprüfung geschrieben und heute zurückbekommen", begann er zu erklären.

"Und weiter?", fragte Ran ahnungslos.

"Nichts und weiter!", regte Shinichi Jr. sich auf. "Der Lehrer hat mich durchfallen lassen!"

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue.

"Welcher Lehrer?"

"Sugiyama."

Der Detektiv sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an.

"Der alte Knacker hat dich durchfallen lassen? Wieso das denn?"

Shinichi Jr. hielt inne und hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue.

"Woher weisst du, wie wir ihn nennen?"

Shinichi und Ran sahen sich stumm an. Und lachten dann laut los, was die Zwillinge total verwirrte.

"Wieso...?", fragte Reika und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. "Warum lacht ihr denn?"

Nachdem Ran sich einigermassen wieder erholt hatte, begann sie zu erklären.

Lehrer Sugiyama, ein verbitterter, älterer Lehrer, wurde von den Schülern der Teitan-Oberschule seit Jahren nur noch "alter Knacker" genannt. Er benachteiligte nicht nur Shinichi damals, sondern so ziemlich jeden Schüler. Ausser die Mädchen. Heute jedoch war es anders. Da die Schülerinnen nun ebenfalls ein ziemlich freches Verhalten an den Tag legten, liess er auch diese überaus gerne nachsitzen.

Shinichi hatte ihn damals hinter vorgehaltener Hand als alten Knacker bezeichnet, und dafür hatte er die Höchststrafe bekommen, ohne gleich von der Schule zu fliegen; Er musste zwei Monate lang jede Woche den grossen Pausenhof fegen.

Seit jenem Tag nannte ihn kein einziger Schüler mehr beim Namen. Sugiyama war gebrandmarkt, für alle Zeiten.

Shinichi hatte Rans Erklärung gelauscht, dann räusperte sich.

"Aber trotzdem. Er kann dich doch nicht durchfallen lassen, nur weil du intelligenter bist als er."

"Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt."

"Wie hat er darauf reagiert?", fragte Ran.

"Er hat mich durchfallen lassen! Das ist doch echt zum Kotz-!"

"Shinichi! Achte auf deine Ausdrucksweise, ja?"

Der Oberschüler verkniff sich ein weiteres Schimpfwort.

"Kannst du nicht was machen, Dad?"

"Ich kann in der Schule anrufen und versuchen es zu klären", sagte Shinichi und fixierte seinen Sohn. "Hat der alte Knacker eigentlich einen Grund für dein Durchrasseln genannt?"

"Ich hab alles im Kopf gerechnet und nur die Lösungen hingeschrieben, darum war ich auch als erster fertig", erklärte Shinichi Jr. "Aber mich deswegen gleich durchfliegen zu lassen..."

Der Detektiv seufzte.

"Weisst du was ein Mann in dieser Situation braucht?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin und sah seinen Sohn an.

"Nein", antwortete dieser. "Vielleicht einen Baseballschläger und ein Alibi?"

Shinichi schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Natürlich nicht. Geduld und Nerven, das ist die Antwort. Hier wird niemand ermordet."

"Nerven?", rief der Oberschüler entgeistert. "Bei _dem_? Der alte Knacker verursacht bei mir eines Tages noch einen Hirnstillstand!"

"Oder eine Grosshirnverstopfung", bemerkte seine Schwester trocken und warf sich frustriert auf das Sofa.

"Und was ist dein Problem, Reika?", fragte Ran und wandte sich ihr zu. "Gibt's ebenfalls Ärger in der Schule? Oder mit der Schule?"

"Mit der Schule nicht, aber mit diesem Mistkerl!"

"Auch mit dem alten Knacker?", fragte ihr Vater.

"Nein, nicht der."

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Ran einfühlend. Reika begann zu toben.

"Jungs behandeln uns Mädchen wie Sternschnuppen! Heute Stern und morgen schnuppe! Ist das etwa normal?"

"Eigentlich nicht", sagte Ran und sah sie mitfühlend an. "Was ist passiert?"

Reika atmete tief durch, doch dann erzählte sie, dass sie einen Jungen in ihrer Klasse mochte, der sie gestern sogar gebeten hatte, mit ihm zu lernen. Sie hatte zugesagt, doch als sie ihn heute darauf ansprechen wollte, wollte er von ihr nichts mehr wissen.

"Er sagte, er würde lieber mit einem vergammelten Sandwich lernen als mit mir."

"So ein Idiot", murmelte Shinichi und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen. So ein hübsches Mädchen wie dich einfach links liegen lassen... Das geht nicht."

Shinichi fand es mehr als komisch. Seine Tochter war sonst immer beliebt und begehrt, jetzt plötzlich so etwas zu hören erstaunte ihn sehr.

"Vielleicht bist du nicht sein Typ?", fragte Shinichi Jr., der von dem Problem seiner Schwester bis vorhin gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", murmelte Ran und sah ihren Mann an. "Wenn ich an unsere Zeit an der Oberschule denke, ist das kaum zu glauben."

Shinichi nickte geistesabwesend.

"Warum?", fragten Reika und Shinichi Jr. im Chor.

"Weil wir beide das Traumpaar der Oberschule waren", erklärte Ran. "Alle Mädchen flogen auf Shinichi, und alle Jungs flogen auf mich. Wir konnten uns vor Liebeserklärungen von Mitschülern kaum noch retten. Manche davon warfen die Moral vollkommen über Bord und boten vor allem mir an, Shinichi den Laufpass zu geben und mit einem von ihnen durchzubrennen."

"Als ob sie je eine Chance bei dir gehabt hätten", lachte Shinichi und umarmte seine Ehefrau liebevoll.

"Schon, aber als die Jungs nach einer Ewigkeit endlich begriffen hatten, dass bei mir nichts zu machen war, wurde ich endlich in Ruhe gelassen. Shinichi hingegen wurde weiterhin regelrecht verfolgt", erklärte Ran weiter. "Ich war nur die Tochter eines erfolglosen Detektivs, doch Shinichi war schon damals ein gut aussehender und erfolgreicher Detektiv, er hatte berühmte Eltern und war selber berühmt. Seine Eltern waren einflussreich und man kannte sie auf der ganzen Welt. Das übte einen zusätzlichen Reiz auf die Mitschülerinnen aus."

"Wurdest du nicht irgendwie angegriffen, weil du mit Dad zusammen warst?", fragte Reika. "Die Mädchen waren doch damals sicher sauer auf dich deswegen, oder nicht?"

"Weisst du, Liebes", seufzte Ran und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu. "Es war zwar tatsächlich so, aber ich kümmerte mich nicht um das Gerede der anderen. Die Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe prallten einfach an mir ab."

"Ist ja schön und gut", warf Shinichi Jr. ein. "Aber was haben wir mit euch zu tun?"

"Ganz einfach", begann nun sein Vater zu erklären. "Du siehst genau so aus wie ich damals, und Reika genau wie Ran. Wenn man euch nicht als Bruder und Schwester kennen würde, könnte man meinen, Ran und ich hätten uns um 20 Jahre verjüngt und würden wieder zur Schule gehen. Das Traumpaar kehrt zurück, versteht ihr? Mit allem drum und dran, inklusive Neid und Hass."

"Gruselige Vorstellung", sagte Shinichi Jr. und schüttelte sich. "Ihr in unserem Alter. Grauenhaft."

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber auch wir waren mal jung", sagte Shinichi und grinste ihn an. "Ich war nicht immer der Senior."

Ran nickte.

"Und auch wenn es dir vielleicht nicht gefällt, Shinichi, aber du bist eindeutig unser Sohn. Und du bist unsere Tochter, Reika."

"Ja, ja, schon gut", wehrte der Oberschüler ab. "Ich glaube, wir sollten uns jetzt an die Hausaufgaben machen, Schwesterherz", sagte er dann seufzte. "Sonst kriegen wir Ärger in der Schule."

"Du hast Recht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Zwillinge, und ihre Eltern blieben alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück.

"Hatten wir damals auch solche Probleme?", stöhnte Shinichi und lehnte sich zurück.

"Eigentlich schon", antwortete Ran und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. "Aber sie haben uns nie gross gekümmert, denn wir hatten anderes zu tun." Sie lächelte. "Es war trotz allem eine schöne Zeit damals."

"Stimmt", murmelte er. "Dennoch möchte ich sie nicht noch mal durchleben."

"Ich auch nicht."

Beide verstummten, und erst nach zehn Minuten sprach Shinichi wieder.

"Ich werde mal zu ihnen hochgehen. Nur zur Sicherheit."

"Tu das."

Ächzend stand Shinichi auf, nachdem Ran dasselbe getan hatte, ging dann ins obere Stockwerk und klopfte leise an die Tür seines Sohnes.

"Darf man eintreten?"

"Nur zu", rief Shinichi Jr. ohne von seinen Hausaufgaben hochzusehen. Reika stöhnte nur und warf sich schon zum vierundzwanzigsten Male die Haare nach hinten.

"Braucht ihr Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben?"

"Bei den Hausaugaben, nicht, aber..." Reika verstummte und sah betrübt auf ihr Schulheft.

"Spukt dir immer noch dieser Junge im Kopf herum?", fragte Shinichi und wusste aufgrund von Reikas Reaktion gleich, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Ich hasse ihn!", rief sie dann.

"Dann vergiss ihn", riet Shinichi ihr. "Das ist das beste, was du machen kannst."

"Aber ob das so einfach geht?"

"Warum nicht? Ich habe nämlich den Verdacht, dass er dich sowieso nur ausnutzen wollte, darum sollte es kein Problem sein. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Jetzt mischte sich Shinichi Jr. ins Gespräch.

"Dad? Hattest du dich damals eigentlich nie zwischen den Mädchen entscheiden müssen?"

Plötzlich war Reika Feuer und Flamme. Frauengeschichten von Familienmitgliedern, besonders der Eltern, waren immer hochinteressant.

"Ja, Dad, erzähl mal! Du hattest doch bestimmt viele Freundinnen, bevor du Mum kennen gelernt hast, oder?"

Shinichi sah seine Kinder an und lächelte, dann setzte er sich auf das Bett seines Sohnes.

"Los, Dad! Erzähl schon!"

Der Detektiv seufzte, doch dann begann er plötzlich zu schwärmen.

"Es gab da tatsächlich ein Mädchen damals... Sie war wunderschön und schlank, hatte lange braune Haare und tiefblaue Augen. Ihr Lächeln war zauberhaft, und ihr Herz war aus Gold. Sie war immer nett und hilfsbereit, eine wirklich sehr treue Seele. Ausnahmslos alle Jungs waren in sie verknallt. Ich natürlich auch."

Shinichi schloss die Augen, als er sich an die damalige Zeit erinnerte. Shinichi Jr. und Reika hingen geradezu an seinen Lippen und wollten mehr hören.

"Erzähl weiter! Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

Shinichi seufzte wieder. Jetzt schien er leicht betrübt zu sein, denn seine Stimme wurde leise. Sie war fast nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Als sie 18 war, hatte sie geheiratet, und heute ist sie Mutter von zwei schulpflichtigen Kindern. Bei ihrer Hochzeit damals war ich dabei..."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Reika mitfühlend und setzte sich neben ihren Vater. "Hast du sie jemals wieder gesehen? Weisst du, wie es ihr geht?"

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir damals in derselben Klasse waren. Und ich war so verknallt in sie, es grenzte schon fast an Sucht." Shinichi seufzte. "Sie war meine einzige, grosse Liebe."

"Denkst du noch oft an sie?", fragte Reika leise.

"Jeden Tag", antwortete Shinichi. "Seit ich sie damals zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, verging kein einziger Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie gedacht habe. Selbst heute noch, nach bald mal 20 Jahren. Und ich liebe sie immer noch."

Shinichi Jr. zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hatte grosse Bedenken.

"Mum wird das aber überhaupt nicht gefallen."

"Keine Sorge, sie weiss es. Und sie hat nichts dagegen."

"Sie hat nichts dagegen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. fassungslos. "Warum das denn?"

"Hast du sie jemals wieder gesehen?", wiederholte Reika ihre Frage. "Weisst du, wie es ihr geht?"

Jetzt lächelte Shinichi, und er betrachtete liebevoll seinen Ehering.

"Ja, ich habe sie wieder gesehen. Und ich weiss auch, wie es ihr geht."

Plötzlich bekam Shinichi Jr. grosse Augen.

"Dad? Sag bloss, es ist-?"

"Genau das ist es, Junge", sagte Shinichi lächelnd und sah ihn an. "Das Mädchen von damals ist eure Mutter."

Shinichi Jr. starrte ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. "Warum so überrascht?"

"Das Mädchen, in das du so verknallt warst, war unsere Mutter?"

"Natürlich. Wer denn sonst?"

"Aber du hast doch gesagt, du wärst bei ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen gewesen-", begann Reika, sie wurde aber von ihrem Vater unterbrochen.

"Nein, ich habe gesagt, dass ich bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei war. Als Bräutigam ist man nämlich normalerweise anwesend."

Shinichi Jr. lachte.

"Wäre ja schlimm, wenn nicht." Dann sah er kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. "Mist!", fluchte er. "Bald fängt meine Serie an, und ich will bis dahin mit den Hausaufgaben fertig sein."

"Ich auch", sagte Reika, die ebenfalls auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Das war das Zeichen für Shinichi. Er stand auf.

"Na, dann lass ich euch mal alleine. Und nicht wegen euren Problemen verzagen, ihr zwei. Wir kriegen alles hin, wenn wir zusammenhalten."

"Alles klar!"

Daraufhin verliess Shinichi das Zimmer und zog leise die Tür zu. Als er sich umdrehte und losgehen wollte, stiess er beinahe mit Ran zusammen. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie in sein Gesicht hoch.

"Das hast du schön gesagt. Wirklich."

Schlagartig wurde Shinichi klar, dass seine Frau alles mitgehört hatte. Er lächelte.

"Wir haben eine wunderbare Familie, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er und küsste sie. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich euch habe."

"Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe", sagte Ran, zog Shinichi ein paar Schritte von der Zimmertür weg und küsste ihn dann voller Leidenschaft. Nur Sekunden später vergassen sie alles um sich herum, sie waren vollkommen in ihren Kuss vertieft.

Demzufolge bemerkten sie auch nicht, wie sie von ihren grinsenden Kindern beobachtet wurden.

Owari

01.01.10 00:00 8


	10. 10 Körperkult und sommerliche Motive

**Körperkult und s****ommerliche Motive**

Heiss brannte die Sonne vom Himmel und sorgte auf der Erde für wunderschönes Wetter. Die meisten Menschen blieben in ihren kühlen Häusern, nur die wenigsten wagten sich in die Hitze. In der Küche der Villa Kudo war es zwar schön kühl, aber trotzdem befand sich niemand darin. Fast alle Bewohner des Hauses und Gäste sassen oder lagen im Garten hinter dem Haus und genossen den heissen und schönen Sommertag.

Die Herrin des Hauses, Ran, hatte sich diese Situation herbeigewünscht, seit ihre Zwillinge Miyuki und Shunsaku auf der Welt waren.

Nach mehreren Telefonaten hin und her fanden die beiden Detektivfamilien schliesslich einen Tag, der von einer Partei nicht schon irgendwie verplant war. Nach einer langen Autofahrt kamen die Westjapaner endlich in Tokyo an und wurden schon freudig begrüsst. Die Wiedersehensfreude war gross, besonders zwischen Ran und Kazuha.

Eine halbe Stunde nach der Ankunft der Westjapaner schwatzten die beiden Mütter im Schatten und assen ein Eis, während die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika, die sich bereits mit ihrem Eis vollgekleckert hatten, mit der ebenfalls bekleckerten Kaori im aufblasbaren Kinderpool spielten.

Die jüngeren Zwillinge Miyuki und Shunsaku schliefen im Wohnzimmer, der wenige Monate alte Hiroki Hattori ebenso.

Es war alles schön friedlich. Noch.

"Schön, dass ihr endlich mal kommen konntet", brachte Ran ihre Gedanken auf den Punkt. "Es hat wirklich lange gedauert."

"Du weisst ja, wie es is'", sagte Kazuha und lächelte Ran verlegen an. "Entweder hat man schon alles verplant, oder es kommt was Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen."

"Stimmt", seufzte Ran und nippte an ihrem Eistee. "Ganz besonders, wenn man einen Detektiv zum Mann hat."

"Oh ja." Kazuha seufzte ebenfalls. "Wollen wir mal nach unseren Babys schauen?"

Ran beantwortete die Frage, indem sie aufstand.

"Ich kann es immer noch nich' ganz glauben", flüsterte Kazuha zwei Minuten später, als sie sich über das Kinderbettchen beugte. "Haste irgendwelche Hormone genommen, dassde schon wieder Zwillinge bekommen hast?"

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Ran gespielt entrüstet. "Es ist einfach... passiert. Zum Zeitpunkt, als ich schwanger wurde, haben Shinichi und ich nicht mal über weitere Kinder gesprochen. Und als ich es ihm dann endlich gesagt habe, war er..."

Ran verstummte und erinnerte sich an jenen Zeitpunkt zurück. Damals war sie heilfroh gewesen, dass ihr Ehemann sich nicht gegen ein weiteres Kind ausgesprochen hatte. Dass es dann aber zwei waren, hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Ein riesiger Schrecken war das gewesen, besonders für die werdende Mutter...

"Aber ich war auch sehr überrascht, als du gesagt hast, dass du jetzt auch Mutter eines Sohnes bist", sagte Ran stattdessen und warf einen Blick auf Hiroki. Der Junge kam jetzt schon sehr nach seinem Vater, er hatte dieselbe dunkle Hautfarbe und pechschwarze Haare. "Und ich würde mich sehr wundern, wenn der Kleine nicht eines Tages genauso aussieht wie Heiji."

"Meinste?", fragte Kazuha zweifelnd.

"Warum nicht? Bei Shinichi und dem kleinen Shinichi ist es ja dasselbe. Du musst sie dir nur ansehen", erklärte Ran und lächelte kurz. "Hiroki kommt nicht nach dir, das musst du selber zugeben. 'Wie der Vater, so der Sohn', heisst es doch. Du wirst schon sehen. Aber du kannst dich trösten, denn Kaori kommt sehr nach dir."

Kazuha seufzte, als sie erkannte, dass Ran tatsächlich Recht hatte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Apropos. Wo sind unsre Männer eigentlich?"

"Die müssten eigentlich von ihrer Runde durch Shinichis Fälle-Archiv zurück sein", sagte Ran und verliess daraufhin zusammen mit Kazuha das kühle Wohnzimmer. Als sie wieder in den Garten traten, sah sie, dass sich die beiden Detektive auf den beiden Liegestühlen bequem gemacht hatten.

Shinichi nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seiner sonst immer blassen Haut etwas Farbe zu verleihen. Als er die Sonnencremetube öffnete, stand plötzlich Reika neben ihm.

"Darf ich malen?", fragte sie ganz lieb.

"Klar, hier", antwortete Shinichi und gab ihr die Tube. "Aber nicht zu viel."

Kaum hatte sich der Detektiv auf den Bauch gedreht, begann Reika ihm mit der Sonnencreme kleine Sonnen, Blumen und Herzchen auf den Rücken zu malen.

Heiji hatte nur gegrinst, doch als Kaori, die es gesehen hatte, auf ihn zukam und es Reika nachmachen wollte, erlaubte er es ihr nach kurzem Überlegen. Was war schon dabei, wenn er seiner Tochter eine Freude machte...?

"Du wärst ja eigentlich schon braun genug", murmelte Shinichi und drehte den Kopf zu seinem besten Freund.

"Noch etwas Farbe kann nich' schaden, weisste", antwortete Heiji müde und schloss die Augen.

Durch das Nichtstun, die Hitze und den Schlafmangel, der sich in den letzten Tagen angesammelt hatte, schlief er schliesslich ein und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Kaori seinen kompletten Rücken 'verschönerte'.

Nachdem sie ihr Kunstwerk beendet hatte, fotografierte Ran es, damit sie später ein Erinnerungsstück hatte. Dasselbe machte sie mit Shinichi, der genau wie sein Freund und Rivale eingeschlafen war.

Während Reika ihre Zeichnungen daraufhin verschmierte und so den Rücken ihres Vaters eincremte, spielte Kaori schon längst mit Shinichi Jr. Ihre Motive blieben bestehen.

Als Heiji später wieder aufwachte, war es bereits zu spät. Die Motive, die seine Tochter ihm auf den Rücken gemalt hatte, waren klar und deutlich auf seiner dunklen Haut zu sehen. Die ganze Fläche war voll mit Sonnen, Blumen und Herzchen. Shinichi, dem das natürlich sofort auffiel, lachte sich fast tot.

"Das is' nich' witzig!", giftete Heiji sofort und zog sich schnell ein T-Shirt an. Shinichi jedoch konnte sich nicht beruhigen, es schüttelte ihn sogar so sehr, dass er aus dem Liegestuhl fiel.

"Na warte, du!"

"Wieso? Ich hab ja gar nichts gemacht."

"Du hast gelacht", knurrte Heiji. "Und darum werd' ich-"

"Denk nicht dran", sagte Shinichi mit glucksender Stimme. "Das schaffst du sowieso nicht."

"Das werden wir noch sehen."

Doch Shinichi schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und Shinichi sogar wieder eingeschlafen war, wollte sich Heiji an ihm rächen. Während Ran und Kazuha bei den Babys im Wohnzimmer waren und überhaupt nicht mitbekamen, was sich draussen abspielte, startete Heiji seinen Racheakt. Allerdings begannen in dem Moment, in dem er mit der Sonnencreme das erste Motiv zeichnen wollte, Miyuki und Shunsaku synchron zu schreien. Shinichi schreckte sofort auf.

"Verdammter Mist", fluchte Heiji, schlug sich dann aber sofort die Hand vor den Mund, als er sah, dass Kaori ihn die ganze Zeit über interessiert beobachtet hatte.

Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Er hatte seiner Frau geschworen, nie vor den Kindern zu fluchen oder Schimpfwörter zu benutzen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, er hatte es getan, Kaori hatte es gehört und er konnte es nicht wieder rückgängig machen.

Kaori fand es aber gar nicht schlimm, weil sie es gar nicht verstand. Fröhlich die Worte "verdammter Mist" wiederholend hüpfte sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter Kazuha, die Heiji daraufhin sehr böse ansah.

"Das wird noch 'n Nachspiel haben, mein Lieber. Verlass dich drauf."

Heiji schaute betreten aus der Wäsche, während Ran nur seufzend den Kopf schüttelte und Shinichi wieder begann zu lachen. Es war doch immer wieder schön, Kinder zu haben.

Sie bereicherten das Leben, in jeder Hinsicht.

Owari

10.01.10 00:50 4


	11. 11 Ein jung gebliebener Scherzkeks

**Ein jung gebliebener Scherzkeks**

Es war eisig kalt.

Der Schnee fiel so dicht vom Himmel, dass die Räumungsarbeiter kaum noch hinterherkamen. Der Verkehr in der Stadt Tokyo kam während der Rush Hour regelmässig zum Erliegen, und mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer. Dieser Winter galt als der kälteste seit Jahren, und nicht gerade viele Bewohner freuten sich über die Temperaturen von über 20 Grad Minus. Ein bestimmter Bewohner von Japans Hauptstadt freute sich am allerwenigsten darüber, denn solche Minusgrade bedeuteten für ihn immer etwas Schlechtes: Schnupfen, Erkältungen und Husten am laufenden Meter.

Als Shinichi Kudo an einem Montagabend von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, fühlte er sich hundeelend. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich schlapp und müde gefühlt, er fror und schwitzte gleichzeitig und sein Gehirn wollte auch nicht mehr so richtig arbeiten. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es durch den Tag, und nachdem er von morgens bis abends keinen Hunger verspürt und beim Abendessen nur eine halbe Miniportion zu sich genommen hatte, verfrachtete seine Frau Ran ihn ohne Wenn und Aber sofort ins warme und gemütliche Bett.

Ihre vier Kinder, für die es schon fast normal war, wenn ihr Vater krank war, verhielten sich ruhig und zuvorkommend. Sie mochten es nicht, wenn Shinichi krank war, und wünschten jedes Mal, dass er schnell wieder gesund wurde.

Bisher hatte die Familie Kudo Glück, denn Shinichis Erkältungen waren nach jeweils drei oder vier Tagen überstanden. Dieses Mal jedoch dauerte es doppelt so lange, und selbst dann war er immer noch nicht wirklich gesund.

Einen Tag später ging es Shinichi zwar wieder einigermassen gut, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem noch immer sehr schwach und nicht erholt. Obwohl er der Meinung war, nicht mehr länger der Arbeit fortbleiben zu können, behielt Ran ihn immer noch zu Hause; seine Gesundheit war wichtiger, fand sie, und Shinichi fügte sich ihrem Wunsch.

Den nächsten Vormittag verbrachte Shinichi in seinem Arbeitszimmer, um wenigstens etwas Büroarbeit erledigen zu können, während Ran im Wohnzimmer ein Buch las und die vier Kinder sich ebenfalls mit ihr im gleichen Raum aufhielten. Im ganzen Haus war es ruhig, bis Shinichi plötzlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ins Wohnzimmer stürmte.

"Eine Maus!", schrie er und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. "Hier ist eine Maus!"

Aus Reflex zogen Ran, Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku die Beine hoch, während Reika und Miyuki laut kreischend auf ihre Sessel sprangen.

"Wo ist die Maus, Dad? Wo?"

Eine Antwort erhielten sie nicht. Stattdessen brach Shinichi in schallendes Gelächter aus und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen, so dass er Bauchschmerzen bekam. Ran kam das Ganze komisch vor, und kurz daraufhin wusste sie auch warum. Ihr Mann zog eine Computermaus hervor und kugelte sich weiterhin vor Lachen.

Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku lachten ebenfalls, nur Reika und Miyuki fanden es überhaupt nicht lustig und waren empört.

"Dad! Wie konntest du nur?"

Ran war ebenfalls nicht sehr angetan von diesem Streich und rollte mit den Augen.

"Shinichi, geh arbeiten, du bist wieder gesund."

"Heute nicht mehr, morgen", grinste er und lachte wieder.

Zehn Minuten später hatte sich die Situation entspannt, die Mädchen hatten sich beruhigt, und die Jungs waren wieder gut gelaunt. Zumindest fast, denn nun hatte Shunsaku etwas zu Meckern. Der Zehnjährige grummelte.

"Mann, vielen Dank, Dad, das war schlagsahnemässig. Wegen dir hab ich jetzt eine Mittelohrvergiftung."

"Eine was?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. "Warum?"

"Weil Miyuki mir voll ins Ohr gekreischt hat."

"Und das hat eine Mittelohrvergiftung zur Folge?"

"Ja."

"Hör nicht auf ihn, Shinichi", sagte Ran und seufzte. "Hast du Hunger? Du hattest kein Frühstück, wie wäre es mit Rührei?"

"Kleine flüssige Hühner", sagte Shinichi leise. "Nein danke, besser nicht. Aber gegen ein Salami-Eis hätte ich nichts."

"Nichts da, es gibt kein Eis. Und schon gar keine Salami, das ist ungesund."

Shinichi Jr. grinste breit.

"Dann wünsch dir doch ein Gurken-Eis."

Zur Antwort streckte Shinichi angewidert die Zunge raus und erntete ein Kopfschütteln von Ran.

"Ich möchte gerne das Thema wechseln", sagte sie und sah ihrem Ehemann direkt in die Augen. "Hast du also noch etwas zu sagen?"

Alle vier Kinder ahnten, dass jetzt wieder etwas total Lustiges kam, und tatsächlich...

"Die Rumkugeln tun rum kugeln."

Sie alle brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, nur Ran schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Oje, oje."

"Was ist, Mum?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und lachte immer noch. "Bekommst du einen Hirnkrampf?"

Ran beschloss, nichts darauf zu antworten, und sich stattdessen seufzend wieder in ihr Buch zu vertiefen. Etwas Besseres konnte sie jetzt nicht tun.

Die Kinder wandten sich ebenfalls wieder ihren Tätigkeiten zu, und Shinichi zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Ja, er war ein Scherzkeks, und seine Kinder hatten das eindeutig von ihm geerbt. Der Mäuse-Streich von heute war nur einer von vielen, und bald schon würde er seiner Familie wieder einen spielen.

Er grinste breit.

Aber bis dahin würde er noch etwas Zeit verstreichen lassen.

Owari

01.01.11 00:00 2


	12. 12 Die erste Lebenskrise

**Die e****rste Lebenskrise**

Shinichi und Ran schliefen seelenruhig und tief und fest.

Allerdings nicht im Bett.

Als Shinichi Jr. und Reika am Nachmittag von der Schule nach Hause kamen, fanden sie ihre Eltern schlafend auf dem Sofa vor. Reika fand es süss, während ihr Bruder es einerseits ebenfalls süss, andererseits aber auch peinlich fand. Trotzdem wollte er seine Eltern nicht wecken, weswegen er seine Schwester sanft aus dem Wohnzimmer bugsierte und sie überredete, gleich die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Beim Abendessen war Reika immer noch bester Laune. Das fand Shinichi komisch, da sie sonst eher still war, wenn eine wichtige Arbeit in der Schule auf dem Plan stand.

"Was ist denn los mit dir, Reika?", fragte Ran, die sich genau wie Shinichi über ihre gute Laune wunderte. Doch von ihr erfuhr sie zunächst nichts.

Shinichi Jr., der über alles Bescheid wusste, hüstelte, dann lüftete er das Geheimnis.

"Meine Schwester hat einen neuen Schwarm."

"Du hast einen Schwarm?", fragte Ran und musterte sie interessiert.

"Ja, ein Junge aus der Parallelklasse", sagte Reika endlich. "Er ist so süss!"

Ihr Bruder verdrehte die Augen.

"Jetzt kommt's", seufzte er. "Jetzt kommt der Spruch mit den Schmetterlingen und dem anderen Ungeziefer im Bauch."

Reika warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, doch dann geriet sie wieder ins Schwärmen.

"Er ist übrigens Vegetarier."

"Pah!", meckerte Shinichi Jr. erneut. "Vegetarier essen meinem Essen das Essen weg."

"Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", sagten Miyuki und Shunsaku im Chor und brachen dann in Gelächter aus.

"Ach, ihr seid so doof!", regte Reika sich auf, wandte sich dann aber an ihre Mutter. "Er hat mich heute gefragt, ob wir mal zusammen ins Kino gehen. Er hat mich um ein Date gebeten, Mum!"

"Das ist schön!", freute sich Ran, doch Shinichi war überhaupt nicht davon überzeugt.

"Ist es wirklich ein Date, Reika, oder versucht er nur, dich rumzukriegen?"

"Dad!"

Reika sprang wütend auf. "Er ist nicht so ein Junge, wie du denkst! Er will mich nicht einfach nur flachlegen!"

"Hat er das so gesagt?"

Seine Tochter blieb stumm, sie hatte keinen Nerv mehr, mit ihrem Vater darüber zu diskutieren, und stürmte aufgebracht aus der Küche.

"Was ist denn in die gefahren?", fragte Shunsaku, der ihr nachgeschaut hatte. "Hast du irgendwas Falsches gesagt, Dad?"

"Das erkläre ich dir später, Junge", sagte Shinichi und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, doch damit liess sich sein jüngerer Sohn nicht einfach abspeisen.

"Was soll das heissen, sie flachlegen? Was meinte Reika damit?"

Shinichi hüstelte und wich den Blicken seiner Frau und seines älteren Sohnes aus.

"Das erkläre ich dir, wenn du älter bist, okay? Denn noch würdest du es nicht verstehen."

Damit musste Shunsaku sich wohl oder übel zufrieden geben.

Nachdem alle aufgegessen und Shunsaku und Miyuki verschwunden waren, wollte Shinichi Jr. ebenfalls in sein Zimmer hoch. Sein Vater jedoch hielt ihn zurück.

"Sag mal, Junge", begann er und kontrollierte mit einem Blick, ob die Luft rein war. "Kennst du den Typen?"

"Leider ja", antwortete Shinichi Jr. wahrheitsgemäss. "Er ist ein echter Kotzbrocken, dem ich nicht mal eine Wasserpistole anvertrauen würde. Und er ist dumm wie ein Meter Feldweg."

"So schlimm?", fragte Ran belustigt, aber auch besorgt. "Stimmt es denn, was Reika gesagt hat?"

"Schon, aber..." Shinichi Jr. sah seinen Vater an. "Dad, der Kerl ist nichts für sie, der will sie nur verarschen."

"Warum sagst du das?"

"Weil ich ihn mit anderen Mädchen gesehen habe, und mit einem davon hat er auch schon rumgeknutscht. Die Mädchen gehen ihm reihenweise auf den Leim, und jetzt hat es auch noch erwischt."

"Oha, ein richtiger Herzensbrecher also", murmelte Shinichi. "Weiss er denn, wer sie ist? Zu welcher Familie sie gehört?"

Shinichi Jr. seufzte und rollte mit den Augen.

"Mal ganz ehrlich, Dad: Wer weiss das schon nicht?"

"Touché."

Shinichi seufzte, dann stand er auf. "Gut, ich rede noch mal mit ihr."

"Das solltest du tun", erwiderte sein Sohn. "Und zwar, bevor Reika alles in sich reinstopft. Kekse, Chips und den ganzen Schrott. Du weisst schon."

"Lass mich nur machen, Junge."

"Viel Glück."

Shinichi Jr. verschwand auf sein Zimmer, und sein Vater machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Er wusste, dass Reika bei Shunsaku und Miyuki im Zimmer war, also brauchte er sie gar nicht erst zu suchen. Eine Minute später trat er auch schon ohne Vorankündigung ins Zimmer, was Miyuki jedoch überhaupt nicht toll fand. Sie regte sich sehr darüber auf.

"Mensch, Dad! Kannst du nicht anklopfen, bevor du draussen bleibst?"

Shunsaku lachte.

"Der war gut."

"Schon gut, Kleines. Ich bin auch nicht wegen dir hier, sondern wegen deiner Schwester."

Reika, die es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, sah von ihrer Zeitschrift hoch.

"Was ist?"

"Könntest du bitte mit mir kommen? Ich muss mit dir reden."

"Ich hab aber keine Lust."

"Bitte, Reika. Es ist wichtig."

"Muss das sein?"

"Ja."

Der Teenager stöhnte auf.

"Na gut, dann komm mit."

Sie stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer, und Shinichi folgte ihr. "Also, was ist so wichtig?", fragte sie daraufhin und liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Shinichi setzte sich auf den Bürostuhl.

"Kommen wir doch gleich zur Sache; dein Schwarm."

"Er ist kein Lustmolch, Dad."

"Darum geht es mir nicht, Reika", entgegnete Shinichi und schaute sie eindringlich an. "Ich will dir nur ein paar Tipps geben, damit du dich deiner Sache sicher bist. Und damit du keine Enttäuschung erlebst."

"Ein paar Tipps?", fragte Reika nach. "Und das ist alles?"

"Ja."

"Na schön. Erleuchte mich, oh du grosser Erleuchter."

"Ich meine es ernst, Kleines. Aber vorher muss ich dir eine Frage stellen."

"Und die wäre?"

"Bist du die einzige, die ein Auge auf diesen Jungen geworfen hat?"

Diese Frage überraschte Reika total, sie schaute ihren Vater fragend an.

"Nein, aber was hat das mit-?"

"Wenn du dich der Herde anschliesst, verlierst du deine Einzigartigkeit", sagte Shinichi daraufhin mit ernster Stimme. "Pass dich ihm auf keinen Fall an, bleib so, wie du bist. Denn alle, die dich nicht lieben, nur weil du so bist, wie du bist, sind es nicht wert, von dir beachtet zu werden."

"Aber _er_ hat _mich_ um ein Date gefragt."

"Das bestreite ich ja auch gar nicht", sagte Shinichi daraufhin. "Ich wollte nur sagen, dass..." Er machte eine Pause. "Weisst du, jeder Mensch wird als Individuum geboren, doch die meisten sterben als eine Kopie. Verkaufe nie deine Seele nur für einen Jungen, der dich womöglich gar nicht wirklich liebt. Denn das hat er nicht verdient."

"Aber so ist er nicht, glaub mir. Er ist ganz nett und lieb."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich will einfach nicht, dass er dich verletzt, egal auf welche Art. Verstehst du, Reika? Ich will wirklich nur das Beste für dich."

Die Teenagerin blieb stumm und schaute auf ihre Hände. Sie glaubte ja, dass ihr Vater nur das Beste für sie wollte, aber... Sie schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Ich passe auf mich auf, versprochen. Aber halte dich jetzt bitte da raus, ja?"

"Wenn du das so willst. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen, Reika: Wenn der Typ dich nur benutzen will, dann verarbeite ich ihn zu Hackfleisch."

Die Sechzehnjährige lächelte.

"Und mein Bruder bedient dann den Fleischwolf?"

"Ja, so was in der Art."

Shinichi lächelte ebenfalls, dann stand er auf. "Pass einfach auf dich auf und lass dich nicht zu etwas überreden, was du gar nicht willst."

"Okay."

Danach war die Sache vom Tisch, und Reika freute sich auf die nächsten Tage.

Eine halbe Woche später jedoch hatte sich ihre rosarote Welt in einen Trümmerhaufen verwandelt. Todunglücklich und am Boden zerstört kam sie nach der Schule zusammen mit Shinichi Jr. nach Hause und verschwand sofort in ihr Zimmer.

Ihr Vater, der den Tag zu Hause verbracht hatte, sah seinen älteren Sohn fragend an.

"Was ist denn mit Reika los? Ist etwas passiert?"

"Erst hatte sie kein Glück, und dann kam auch noch Pech dazu", antwortete Shinichi Jr., ging dann jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. "Es ist jetzt aber besser, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie wird sich schon wieder selber einkriegen."

"Was ist passiert?"

Sein Sohn hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Frag sie selber, ich mische mich da nicht ein."

Shinichi sah ihn scharf an.

"Alles klar."

Er wusste nun, was der Grund für die Niedergeschlagenheit seiner Tochter war, doch er hielt sich nicht an den Ratschlag seines Sohnes. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu Reikas Zimmer, und Shinichi Jr. und Miyuki waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Noch bevor Shinichi an die Tür klopfen konnte, meldete sich Reika.

"Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

"Reika, Kleines, ich bin's", sagte Shinichi zur Tür. "Lass mich bitte rein und erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

"Nein, geh weg! Ich muss das alleine schaffen!"

"Reika, bitte! Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mich nicht lässt!"

Für einen Moment war es still, dann war das Türschloss zu hören. Shinichis Tochter öffnete mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht die Tür und warf sich ihrem Vater an den Hals.

"Du hattest Recht, Dad", weinte sie und klammerte sich fest an ihn. "Du hattest in allem Recht."

"Beruhige dich und erzähl, was passiert ist."

"Ja, komm schon, Schwesterchen", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Erzähl Dad, was der Mistkerl von dir gewollt hat."

"Los, Reika", sagte Miyuki, obwohl sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was genau los war.

"Shinichi, Miyuki, bitte", sagte ihr Vater und schaute sie an. "Könntet ihr uns vielleicht einen Gefallen tun und uns alleine lassen? Auch wenn ihr es gut meint, aber eure Bemerkungen helfen jetzt überhaupt nichts."

"Wir sind ja schon weg", sagte Shinichi Jr., zog seine kleine Schwester aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Reika und ihr Vater waren nun alleine.

"Ich war so blöd", schniefte sie und strich sich über die Augen. "Ich muss einen Aussetzer gehabt haben, sonst hätte ich nicht-"

"Du kannst nichts dafür", murmelte Shinichi und umarmte sie. "Die Liebe macht nun mal blind, da kann man nichts dagegen tun."

"Aber ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, Dad, ich hätte ihn gar nicht beachten sollen. Wie konnte ich mich bloss in den verlieben?"

"Was ist passiert?"

Shinichi strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und lockerte so ihre Zunge.

"Er hat mich voll verarscht, Dad. Er wollte mich nur flach-" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Er wollte mich nur benutzen."

"Die Liebe ist kein Zufall", sagte ihr Vater. "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er dich gar nicht liebt. Gar nie geliebt hat. Und in einem hatte dein Bruder Recht, er ist wirklich dumm wie ein Meter Feldweg, sonst hätte er dich doch nicht unter Druck gesetzt."

Reika erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sie war froh, dass ihr Vater sie nicht aufzog und ihr unter die Nase rieb, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Vergiss es. Eines Tages wirst du einen Jungen finden, der dich so akzeptiert, wie du bist, und der dich auch über alles liebt. Du musst nur Vertrauen haben, und etwas Geduld. Und jetzt komm, Ran hat das Abendessen fertig."

"Ich mag morgen gar nicht in die Schule gehen", sagte sie fünf Minuten später und starrte auf ihren vollen Teller. "Ich will den Typen nicht mehr sehen."

"Aber in die Schule musst du trotzdem, das weisst du", erwiderte Shinichi und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Und es wird sich wohl auch nicht verhindern lassen, dass ihr euch seht, aber in einem kannst du dir sicher sein: Egal wie blöd er dir auch kommen mag, dein Bruder hält zu dir und sagt ihm auch die Meinung, wenn es sein muss. Ist es nicht so?"

Shinichi Jr. grinste breit.

"Auf alle Fälle! Und wenn er dir zu nahe kommt, dann trete ich ihm in den-"

"Das musst du nicht tun", erwiderte Reika und lächelte. "Das übernehme ich."

"Machst du davon ein Foto?", fragte Miyuki an Shinichi Jr. gewandt und grinste. "Das möchte ich zu gerne sehen."

Shunsaku meldete sich ebenfalls zu Wort.

"Für mich bitte auch eins!"

Ihr Vater lächelte.

"Siehst du, Reika? Auf deine Geschwister kannst du zählen, und zwar immer."

"Sag mal, Schwesterherz, hatte der Idiot eigentlich auch Geschwister?"

Reika überlegte kurz.

"Nein, das nicht. Aber er hat oft mit sich selbst gesprochen-"

"Hihi, was für ein Riesenhirni", sagte Shinichi Jr. und lachte. "Interessante Selbstgespräche setzen einen klugen Partner voraus, und ich glaube nicht, dass er-"

"Lass gut sein, Shinichi", hüstelte Ran.

"Aber ist doch wahr", grummelte der Sechzehnjährige. "Wenn Dummheit wehtun würde, würde er den ganzen Tag schreien."

Reika sah auf ihre Hände.

"Er ist vielleicht bescheuert, aber nicht blöd."

"Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?"

"Stimmt, wo ist da der Unterschied?", fragten Shunsaku und Miyuki und waren der gleichen Meinung wie Shinichi Jr., der nun erneut grinste.

"Wenn schon doof, dann richtig."

Reika sah ihre Geschwister an. Sie machten sich über den Jungen lustig und verspotteten ihn am laufenden Meter. Auf sie konnte sie sich verlassen, egal was auch kommen mochte.

"Aber was ist mit euch?", fragte Reika daraufhin und sah ihre Eltern an. "Ihr kennt euch schon seit ihr klein wart, und ihr streitet nie-"

"Nie streiten?", fragte Shinichi überrascht. "Das stimmt nicht, es fliegen auch schon mal die Fetzen. Sogar öfter als du denkst."

"Ja, aber nur fünf Minuten später liegen sie jeweils knutschend auf dem Sofa", grinste Shinichi Jr.

"Shinichi, bitte!", regte sich sein Vater kurz auf. "Auch bei uns geht's nicht immer nur harmonisch und ohne Streit oder Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu. Keine Ehe ist ein Dauerhöhenflug, es gibt auch Tage, an denen es Streit gibt. Es ist eine Achterbahnfahrt."

"Mum?"

"Das stimmt, Liebes. Dein Vater kennt mich sehr gut, und er liebt mich trotzdem."

"Und umgekehrt ist es genauso", sagte Shinichi und lächelte seine Frau verführerisch an, ehe er sie kurzentschlossen küsste. Shinichi Jr. rollte mit den Augen.

"Mann, macht im Schlafzimmer weiter, ihr beiden."

Shinichi und Ran lösten sich.

"Ich wollte nur zeigen, dass ich nicht mit einer unbeweglichen Ananas verheiratet bin. Und am besten geht ihr alle jetzt in eure Zimmer und macht Hausaufgaben. Na los, husch, husch."

Ihre beiden Zwillingspärchen gehorchten und verliessen die Küche, das Ehepaar war nun vollkommen alleine.

Seufzend setzte Ran sich auf Shinichis Schoss und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Weisst du, dass du zu einer gefährdeten Spezies gehörst? Du bist ein hingebungsvoller Ehemann und liebender Vater, das findet man heute nur noch selten."

"Hm", bestätigte er und legte einen Arm um Rans Hüfte. "Eine solche Liebe wie die unsere ist heutzutage wirklich selten. Aber ich bin trotzdem davon überzeugt, dass auch unsere Tochter irgendwann ihre grosse Liebe finden wird. Und Shinichi und die anderen natürlich auch-"

In diesem Moment drückte Ran ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ein Kuss ist ein reizender Trick der Natur, den Redefluss zu beenden, wenn Worte überflüssig werden", sagte sie und lächelte ihn ebenfalls verführerisch an. "Und jetzt..." Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

"Ja?", hauchte Shinichi.

"... muss ich den Abwasch in Angriff nehmen", beendete Ran den Satz mit nüchterner Stimme und stand auf.

Shinichi seufzte und liess den Kopf hängen. Für einen Moment hatte es danach ausgesehen, als hätte er mit Ran...

"Der Sprung vom Paar zur kleinen Familie ist immer schwierig, aber wir haben es gut gemeistert, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Ja."

"Und ausserdem... aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, also sei nicht so bedrückt."

"Wenn du meinst... Aber einen Kuss will ich jetzt trotzdem."

Ran lächelte, dann ging sie auf ihn zu. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie seinem Wunsch nachkommen wollte, wurde sie von ihrem älteren Sohn unterbrochen.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, macht im Schlafzimmer weiter!"

"Rauf mit dir in dein Zimmer, Junge!", rief Shinichi. "Oder willst du den Abwasch übernehmen?"

"Ich bin schon weg!"

Der Familienvater sah die Mutter seines Nachwuchses an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kinder."

Ran seufzte.

"Shinichi ist dein Sohn, dein Kind. Und ähm... na ja, das erklärt ja wohl alles."

"Schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Wollen wir jetzt den Abwasch machen? Sonst trocknet noch alles ein und dann können wir das ganze Zeug scheuern."

"Einverstanden."

Während der Küchenarbeit sprachen Shinichi und Ran kein Wort, allerdings waren beide in Gedanken beim gleichen Hauptthema. Sie waren sicher, dass ihre Tochter die enttäuschende erste Liebe schnell überwunden haben würde. Dank ihrer Geschwister würde sie bald die erste Lebenskrise hinter sich gelassen haben, und dann war sie wieder das lebensfrohe Mädchen von früher. Ohne Liebeskummer.

Owari

31.01.11 00:20 7


	13. 13 SpaghettiKatastrophe: Der 2 Versuch

**Spaghetti-Katastroph****e: Der zweite Versuch**

Im Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo herrschte Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit, ganz im Gegensatz zu Küche, in der es mucksmäuschenstill war, obwohl auch die nicht unbewohnt war.

Shinichi sass stumm am Tisch, hatte den Kopf auf beiden Händen abgestützt und starrte nachdenklich auf den Herd. Er dachte nach, liess seine Gedanken kreisen, wog jede davon ab und kam doch nicht auf einen grünen Zweig.

Was sollte er tun?

Seine Ehefrau Ran mochte italienisches Essen, ganz besonders Spaghetti, und auf die Kinder weltweit traf das ebenfalls zu. Denn welches Kind mochte schon keine Spaghetti?, fragten sich wohl die meisten Eltern.

_Meine__._

Das wäre Shinichis Antwort, würde man ihn danach fragen. Seine Kinder assen keine Spaghetti, aber er hatte auch keine mehr gekocht, nachdem es das letzte Mal in einer Katastrophe ausgeartet war. Der junge Familienvater hob den Kopf. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, einen neuen Versuch zu wagen. Warum auch nicht? Schlimmer als letztes Mal konnte es ja nicht mehr werden...

Gesagt, getan.

Ran war weg und würde erst gegen halb sieben Uhr wieder nach Hause kommen, und bis dahin sollte er das Essen auf dem Tisch haben. Die Zwillingspärchen Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku vertrieben sich die Zeit währenddessen mit Videospielen, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Rufe à la "Wann gibt's was zu Futtern?" ertönten. Ihr Vater jedoch kümmerte sich nicht um die Äusserungen seiner Kinder, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Zubereitung. Die Spaghetti selbst waren kein Problem, aber bei der Sauce war er sich nicht sicher. Sollte er es erneut mit einer Tomatensauce versuchen? Oder Pesto? Wie wäre es mit einer Carbonara-Sauce? Ran mochte die ganz besonders, auch wenn sie zwischendurch durchaus auch die Pesto-Sauce bevorzugte. Shinichi rollte mit den Augen, dann schloss er sie und entschied sich kurzerhand.

Weil die Kinder keine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhalten hatten, machten sich die älteren Zwillinge auf den Weg in die Küche. Beide begriffen sehr schnell, was es zu Essen geben würde, und während sich Shinichi Jr. freute, verzog Reika beim Anblick der grünen Sauce das Gesicht.

"Was soll denn das werden, Daddy?"

"Siehst du doch, Spaghetti", erwiderte der Angesprochene, ohne sich umzudrehen, und fischte eine einzelne Spaghetti aus der Pfanne, um testen zu können, ob sie schon die richtige Konsistenz hatten.

"Du meinst wohl Würmer", antwortete Reika und streckte angewidert die Zunge raus. "Kotzende Würmer, so grün... Wäh! Ich kotze gleich selber!"

"Würmer?", kam es von Miyuki, die nun ebenfalls in der Küche erschien. "Kann man die abschiessen?"

"Nein, kann man nicht."

Shinichi Jr. grinste nur blöd, und sein Vater seufzte, während die Kinder wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten. Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf bei den Worten seiner jüngeren Tochter. _Würmer? Kann man die abschiessen?_

Da hatte sie die Spaghetti mit den Würmern im Worms-Game verwechselt. Was ja nicht schwer war, dachte Shinichi ironisch, ehe er sich wieder dem Essen zuwandte.

Gut, wenn Reika es nicht wollte, dann eben die Carbonara-Sauce, aber ohne Speck. Diese Sauce hatte er sowieso lieber, und auf den Speck konnte er sehr gut verzichten. Ein Glück, dass er das Glas mit der Pesto-Sauce noch nicht geöffnet hatte.

Eine Viertelstunde später hörte Shinichi, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde, und er wusste, dass seine Angetraute zurückgekehrt war.

Noch bevor Ran die Küche betrat, wusste sie schon am Geruch, was es zum Abendessen geben würde. Die Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal kamen in ihr hoch, und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihr Mann sah sie daraufhin leicht säuerlich an.

"Kein Wort, Ran. Sag einfach nichts."

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor", erwiderte Ran und grinste immer noch, bevor sie doch noch die Küche betrat.

"Hallo übrigens", fügte er hinzu und küsste sie zur Begrüssung. "Hast du alles erledigen können, was du wolltest?"

"Ja, zum Glück schon", seufzte sie und liess sich auf den Stuhl nieder, dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Glas mit der Pesto-Sauce. "Warum hast du die Sauce gewechselt?"

"Das erkläre ich dir später", murmelte Shinichi, kippte die nun fertige Carbonara-Sauce über die Teigwaren und rührte alles kräftig um. "Essen ist fertig!"

Wie geölte Blitze erschienen die beiden Jungen und Miyuki in der Küche und setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch, nur Reika liess sich etwas mehr Zeit. Doch auch sie erschien und liess sich zwischen ihrem gleichaltrigen Bruder und ihrer Schwester nieder.

Beim Anblick der weissgelben Sauce wusste sie wieder etwas zu Meckern.

"Hast du eine Cremeschnitte püriert, Daddy?"

Ran musste schmunzeln. Cremeschnitten und Spaghetti gemischt, wie lecker...

"Nicht fragen, essen", sagte Shinichi scharf und schöpfte allen vier Kindern etwas auf den Teller. Shinichi Jr. ass sofort, Miyuki wählte die heftigere Methode und begann, alles in sich rein zu schaufeln, und Shunsaku begann nur zu sabbern, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Reika begutachtete misstrauisch ihren Tellerinhalt, aber da ihr Magen sich schon ziemlich laut meldete, beschloss sie, das Essen zumindest mal zu versuchen.

Ran und Shinichi sahen ihre Tochter gespannt an und atmeten innerlich auf, als sie es doch noch ihrem gleichaltrigen Bruder gleichtat.

"Das war lecker!", sagte sie zwanzig Minuten später, nachdem sie ihre dritte Portion verschlungen hatte und nun pappsatt war. "Daddy, warum hast du solche Pashghetti nicht schon viel früher gekocht?"

"Es heisst Spaghetti, nicht andersrum. Und ja, das hab ich", antwortete Shinichi und unterdrückten ein genervtes Stöhnen. "Mit einer anderen, auch leckeren Sauce, die du aber nicht essen wolltest. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Nö", sagte Reika und lachte, ehe sie zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern verschwand und ihre Eltern alleine mit dem dreckigen Geschirr in der Küche zurückliess.

Beide sahen sich an, und während Ran daraufhin in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, lehnte ihr Ehemann sich erleichtert und zufrieden zurück. Der zweite Spaghetti-Versuch war geglückt, und das war für ihn ein gewaltiger Erfolg. Sein nächstes Ziel jedoch stand schon fest: Die Kinder so zu erziehen, dass sie ihren Teller selber abräumten und in die Spüle stellten. Aber auch das war zu schaffen, früher oder später.

Shinichi, der wusste, dass Ran einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte, übernahm den Küchendienst, während sie sich noch ein Glas Limonade nachfüllte und daraufhin von ihrem Tag erzählte. Nachdem Ran alles gesagt hatte, was sie sagen wollte, erzählte Shinichi von seinem Tag und sprach besonders von den zwei Stunden vor ihrer Rückkehr, woraufhin Ran wieder in Gelächter ausbrach.

"Ehrlich?", gluckste sie. "Das hat sie gesagt?"

"Ja. Aber von mir hat sie das nicht, das weiss ich."

"Was du nicht sagst", bemerkte Ran trocken. "Aber Shinichi und Reika sind deine Kinder, ob du willst oder nicht, und das erklärt ja wohl alles."

"Sehr witzig, Ran. Wirklich sehr witzig."

Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht, während sie ihren Ehemann ansah und schliesslich zum ihrer Meinung nach mit Abstand lustigsten Teil seiner Erzählung zurückkam.

"_Kotzende_ _Würmer_...?"

Owari

31.03.11 20:16 3


	14. 14 Geschwisterliebe

**Geschwisterliebe**

"Mum?"

Reikas Stimme wehte zu ihr hinüber, und sie schaute Ran mit lieben Augen an. Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um.

"Was ist?"

"Ich bräuchte da deine Erlaubnis für etwas Bestimmtes..."

"Und für was?"

Diesmal war es nicht Ran, die nachfragte, sondern ihr Vater.

"Ähm..."

Reika verstummte, und Shinichi lächelte.

Seit dem aufbauenden Gespräch zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater waren genau zwei Wochen vergangen. In diesen vierzehn Tagen hatte Reika sich von ihrem Liebeskummer endgültig verabschiedet und war wieder ein lebensfrohes Mädchen geworden.

Im Rekordtempo hatte die Sechzehnjährige sich von ihrer ersten Lebenskrise erholt, und das zeigte sich jetzt deutlich, als sie mit einer Bitte daherkam.

"Was willst du, Kleines?"

"Darf ich mir ein Bauchnabelpiercing machen lassen?"

"Kommt nicht in Frage!", antworteten Shinichi und Ran synchron.

"Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte!"

"Nein."

"Dann darf ich wenigstens ein fünftes Ohrloch stechen lassen? Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

"Wo genau?", fragte Ran, die nun leichtes Interesse zeigte. Reika antwortete sofort.

"Am rechten Ohr, hier oben", sagte sie und deutete auf die Stelle.

"Warum willst du dir noch ein Ohrloch stechen lassen?", fragte Shinichi irritiert. "Du hast doch schon an jedem Ohr zwei."

"Na ja, weil..." Reika verstummte. "Ich weiss es nicht."

Shinichi musterte seine pubertierende Tochter.

"Hat es vielleicht etwas mit deinem Ex-Schwarm zu tun? Es heisst doch immer, dass Mädchen oder Frauen sich äusserlich verändern, wenn sie bestimmte Kapitel ihres Lebens abgeschlossen haben."

"Vielleicht ist es das", murmelte Reika und liess sich auf den Küchenstuhl fallen.

"Nun, meine Erlaubnis hast du", sagte Shinichi und lächelte. "Aber beschwere dich dann nicht bei mir, wenn du Schmerzen hast, klar?"

Seine Tochter lächelte erleichtert, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter um.

"Mum?"

"Na gut, wenn du unbedingt willst. Aber komm auch nicht zu mir, wenn du-"

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Danke!"

Nur einen Tag später präsentierte Reika stolz ihren neuen Ohrschmuck, sowohl zu Hause, wo Miyuki sehnsüchtig und neidisch auf das Glitzersteinchen starrte,, als auch in der Schule. Dort ging sie ihrem ehemaligen Schwarm, der seit ihrer Trennung jeden Tag ein anderes Mädchen im Arm hatte, so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Und spottete zu Hause darüber.

"Ich habe Phantasien mit zwei Männern", sagte sie einmal beim Abendessen und sorgte so dafür, dass Shinichi sich an seinem Tee verschluckte. "Was denn? Der eine putzt, und der andere kocht! Was ist daran so schlimm?"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts darauf, ebenso wenig Ran. Sie grinste nur, während Shinichi Jr. sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten konnte.

Eineinhalb Wochen später jedoch war Reika das Spotten vergangen. Leicht verstört kam sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder nach der Schule nach Hause zurück, was Shinichi sofort bemerkte.

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Tut dir dein Ohr weh?"

"Er will mich zurück", antwortete sie immer noch fassungslos.

"Was? Wer?"

"Na, er", antwortete Shinichi Jr. für seine Schwester. "Du weisst schon, Dad, dieser schmierige Typ, der am Porzellan-Syndrom leidet."

Ran kicherte.

"Porzellan-Syndrom? Was soll denn das sein?"

"Das bedeutet, dass er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat", erklärte Miyuki mit träger Stimme. Sie und Shunsaku sassen mit amerikanischen Comics auf dem Sofa und hatten die ganze Unterhaltung zwischen ihren Geschwistern und den Eltern mitbekommen.

Shinichi winkte ab.

"Okay, Miyuki, halt dich bitte da raus, ja? Und du auch, Shunsaku", fügte der Detektiv hinzu, als sein jüngerer Sohn gerade den Mund aufmachte.

"Kinder", murmelte Ran und seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Erzähl weiter, Reika. Sag uns, was passiert ist."

Ihre Tochter kam der Bitte nach, nachdem sie sich in den Sessel geworfen hatte.

"Also er... er will mich zurück. Er sagte, er vermisst mich, und dass ich ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehe." Reika sah hoch, zu ihrer Mutter. "Was soll ich tun, Mum?"

Bis vor kurzem hatte sie noch gesagt, dass sie sich unter keinen Umständen wieder mit dem Jungen treffen würde, doch jetzt war Reika sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher. "Soll ich wieder-"

"Auf keinen Fall!", sagten Shinichi, Shinichi Jr., Miyuki und Shunsaku synchron und mit bestimmter Stimme.

"Der will dich bloss wieder verarschen, Schwesterherz", fügte Shinichi Jr. hinzu, und Miyuki nickte heftig.

"Weisst du, Reika, nicht alle Männer sind Idioten. Manche sind auch Vollidioten."

Ihr Vater grummelte und war von den Worten seiner jüngeren Tochter nicht begeistert.

"Die Hälfte unserer Familie besteht aus Männern, oder hast du das nicht mitbekommen?"

"Euch meinte ich ja auch gar nicht, Dad. Aber es ist doch nun mal so, dass Männer anders denken als wir Menschen."

"Miyuki! Das ist verrückt!", sagte Reika, die nicht wirklich glauben konnte, was ihre zehnjährige Schwester von sich gegeben hatte.

"Viele denken, dass ich verrückt bin", erwiderte Miyuki mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme. "Aber ich weiss das schon lange."

Shunsaku lachte.

"Ja, und ich für meinen Teil hasse es, wenn die leisen Stimmen mit meinem unsichtbaren Freund streiten."

Nun lachte Reika.

"Zuerst schuf Gott den Mann. Dann hatte er eine bessere Idee."

Unter den Kindern brach Gelächter aus, in das auch Ran einstimmte. Shinichi jedoch spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst.

"Ihr seid völlig vom Thema abgekommen", sagte er und hüstelte.

"Ja, ja, schon gut", sagte Reika und versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, was ihr jedoch nicht wirklich gelang. "Ich hab meine Lektion gelernt, ich schiesse diesen Mistkerl persönlich in den Wind."

"Das solltest du tun, denn dieser Vegetarier ist echt strohdumm", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Der weiss noch nicht einmal, dass es für Tiere nur drei Kategorien gibt, nämlich Grill, Pfanne und Backofen. Ausserdem gibt es ein neues Sternzeichen namens 'der Grosse Magen', und das einzige Vegetarische in meinem Bauch ist mein Kohldampf. Mum, wann gibt's Essen?"

Nun musste Shinichi doch noch lachen. Genau wie seine ganze Familie konnte er die Vegetarier nicht verstehen. Fleisch war doch lecker!

Am nächsten Tag, als die Kinder nach Hause kamen, wollte Shinichi wissen, wie es ihnen ergangen war. Ganz besonders aber interessierte es ihn, wie Reikas Tag gewesen war.

"Und?", fragte er, kaum hatte sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem Shinichi sich aufhielt, betreten.

"Ich habe ihm die Meinung gegeigt-"

"Und ich auch", unterbrach Shinichi Jr. seine Schwester. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen soll, sonst würdest du dich mit ihm anlegen, Dad."

Shinichi war nicht erfreut.

"Du hast was gesagt?"

"Warum so überrascht? Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe als Vater, dafür zu sorgen, dass deinen Kindern nichts Böses widerfährt?"

"Du spukst ganz schön gross Töne, aber ja, das ist meine Aufgabe. Unter anderem natürlich", fügte Shinichi bissig hinzu. "Zu meinen Aufgaben als Vater gehört aber auch, dass ich meine Kinder rügen darf, für den Blödsinn, den sie verzapfen..."

"Ich bin schon still", sagte Shinichi Jr. halbherzig kleinlaut. "Aber um zu diesem schmierigen Typen zurückzukommen... Ich habe ihn gefragt, wo dieses Vegetarien eigentlich liegt."

"Und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Miyuki interessiert.

"Er meinte, er wisse es nicht", antwortete ihr Bruder. "Ich aber bin mir sicher, dass es sich in der Nähe von Amarschderwelthausen befindet."

"Shinichi, bitte! Achte auf deine Wortwahl, Junge."

"Ist doch wahr."

"Hat er daraufhin etwas erwidert?"

"Ja."

"Und was hat er-", begann Ran, wurde jedoch von ihrer jüngeren Tochter unterbrochen.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"'Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiss, dass ich auf seine Meinung schei-'"

"Shinichi! Ich bitte dich!", rief Ran schockiert. "Hast du das wirklich gesagt?"

"Ja, aber ich bin nur dafür verantwortlich, was ich sage, und nicht dafür, was er versteht."

"Hast du denn etwas anderes gesagt?"

"Nein, aber... Ich muss gehen."

Shinichi Jr. verdünnisierte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort und liess seine Geschwister lachend zurück. Seine Eltern wussten nicht so recht, ob sie ebenfalls lachen oder empört sein sollten, entschieden sich dann für Ersteres. Sie durften schliesslich nicht immer alles so eng sehen, dafür war das Leben zu kurz.

Die beiden Erwachsenen schauten sich an, sagten aber nichts. Die Art, wie sich die Kudo-Kinder über sich selbst amüsierten, war köstlich, und wie sie sich füreinander einstanden und aufmunterten, darüber waren sie sehr stolz. Es war schlicht und einfach Liebe.

Eine wahrhaftige Geschwisterliebe.

Owari


	15. 15 Die Geschichte hinter dem Namen

**Die Geschichte hinter dem**** Namen**

Das Gebrabbel war fast schon unerträglich laut.

Shinichi schrak auf und gähnte mit weit geöffnetem Mund.

"Nein, ich bin noch nicht ausgeschlafen", murmelte er dann, lehnte sich zurück und schlief wieder ein. Das Gelabere und Rumpeln aus dem Zimmer von Shinichi Jr. interessierte ihn nicht, ausserdem waren die Kinder inzwischen alt genug, um ihre Angelegenheiten selber zu regeln.

Während Shinichi den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief, war sein erstgeborener Sohn so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Schwestern, die miteinander kabbelten, arbeitete er an seinen Hausaufgaben, die er trotz des beträchtlichen Lärmpegels ohne Probleme schreiben konnte.

Sein Englischaufsatz war einfach und schnell erledigt, und schon brachte er den letzten Absatz auf das Papier.

'Caution! When you go me on the Nerven, I'll put you into a Gully, do the Deckel druff and you never come back to the Tageslicht!'

Reika prustete los, als sie das sah.

"Und das ist dein letzter Satz im Text?"

"Ja, hast du etwas dagegen?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich? Wenn ich so eine Idee gehabt hätte, würde ich es auch schreiben."

"Schreib doch ab."

"Hä?", fragte Reika ganz erstaunt. "Was?"

"Schreib ab, wenn du willst", wiederholte Shinichi Jr. und grinste. "Ehrlich, es macht mir nichts aus."

"Und was ist mit dem Lehrer?"

"Wir sind Zwillinge, wir machen unsere Hausaufgaben gemeinsam. Er kann nichts dagegen tun."

"Na, dann lasse ich mir das nicht dreimal sagen", erwiderte Reika. "Du kriegst ihn irgendwann heute wieder." Dann schnappte sie sich den Aufsatz ihres Bruders und brachte ihn in ihr Zimmer.

"Willst du tatsächlich betrügen?", fragte Miyuki und schaute ihre Schwester an, kaum hatte sie das Zimmer wieder betreten. "Hast du eigentlich schon mal betrogen?"

"Warum meinst du? Ich habe nicht, denn andere haben auch-"

Shinichi Jr. brach in Lachen aus.

"Das ist paradox, weisst du das?"

"Quatsch", erwiderte Reika. "Aber weisst du, was wirklich paradox ist?"

"Nein, was?"

"Dass ein Zehnjähriger schon so schnarcht wie ein alter Waldarbeiter. Shunsaku tut das nämlich so laut, der hat wohl schon einen ganzen Wald im Schlaf abgesägt."

Miyuki seufzte.

"Reika, lass das. Shunsaku ist unser Bruder, und er ist krank. Du solltest nicht so über ihn reden."

"Schon gut. Aber Dad ist auch nicht gerade leise, wenn er schläft..."

"Was soll denn das heissen?"

Shinichis Stimme klang einerseits belustigt, andererseits aber auch leicht vorwurfsvoll. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich höre?"

"Nichts."

"Ja, Dad, wir haben nichts gesagt."

Shinichi beliess es dabei und sah zu, wie Shinichi Jr. sein Schreibzeug wegpackte.

"Habt ihr alle eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

"So gut wie", sagte Reika.

"Ja", sagte Shinichi Jr.

"Nein", sagte Miyuki, was Shinichi gar nicht gefiel.

"Warum nicht?"

"Meine Motivation ging heute morgen winkend an mir vorbei."

"Dann solltest du die Motivation einholen und dich an die Arbeit machen, sonst gibt's heute Abend kein Fernsehen für dich."

Miyuki war entrüstet.

"Was? Das kannst du nicht!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Du-"

Miyuki besann sich. "Schon gut, ich gehe. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Dann geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Miyuki verschwand und Shinichi bat seinen Sohn und Reika, etwas leiser zu sein. Fünf Minuten später sass Shinichi in Miyukis Zimmer und half ihr bei den Aufgaben. Er nahm sich vor, später am Tag nach seinem kranken Sohn zu sehen.

Währenddessen hatte Ran leichte Probleme in der Küche. Der Kuchen, den sie backen wollte, hatte schon eine sehr dunkle Färbung, und es dauerte nur zwei Minuten, dann begann es aus dem Backofen zu rauchen.

Shinichi Jr. roch es als Erster und stürzte in die Küche, doch Ran hatte die Situation schon wieder unter Kontrolle, ausser einem kleinen Problem.

"Mann, der Qualm raucht immer noch."

"Hör auf mit den Sprüchen", sagte Ran entnervt, musterte kurz den Kuchen in ihrer Hand und stellte ihn schliesslich aufs Fensterbrett.

"Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Bei was?", stellte Ran die Gegenfrage und warf die Topflappen seufzend neben die Spüle.

"Beim sauberputzwischen."

Ran hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wirklich?"

"Das ist zwar so romantisch wie eine Steuererklärung, aber-"

Nun gab Ran zurück.

"Jetzt ist aber fertig mit Schluss, ja?"

Shinichi Jr. begann zu grinsen.

"Das war echt schlagsahnemässig, Mum. Man merkt schon, von wem du das hast."

"Von wem ich was habe?"

"Du weisst schon", wich Shinichi Jr. aus und drehte sich um. Als er sah, dass Reika auf ihn zukam, wandte er sich wieder seiner Mutter zu. "Was wolltest du eigentlich backen, Mum? Chinesische Kampfmuffins? Oder eher Massenvernichtungsmuffins?"

"Du meinst Massenverblödungswaffen, Bruderherz."

"Shinichi, Reika, bitte! Hört auf mit dem Quatsch!"

"Schon gut, schon gut. Aber das ist trotzdem so wahr, dass es nur falsch sein kann."

"Solltet ihr nicht noch Hausaufgaben machen?"

"Na ja..."

"Habt ihr, oder habt ihr nicht?", fragte Ran genervt und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte.

Reika wagte nicht zu antworten, und auch Shinichi Jr. war nicht mehr so gut gelaunt.

Schnell suchte er das Weite, und Reika folgte ihm. Kurz daraufhin setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl, während Reika sich auf sein Bett warf.

"Mum wird uns immer ähnlicher, meinst du nicht?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und konnte schon wieder grinsen.

"Denkst du?", stellte Reika die wenig überzeugte Gegenfrage.

"Ja, denke ich."

Seine Schwester konterte.

"Wenn du denkst, du denkst dass du denkst, dann denkst du nur, dass du denkst."

Shinichi Jr. blinzelte.

"Nichts kapiert."

"Egal, habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Reika grinste.

"Hast du deine Mathematikaufgaben eigentlich schon erledigt?"

"Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte Shinichi Jr. und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Seine Schwester sah ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Was? Warum nicht? Die müssen wir morgen abgeben."

"Na und? Ich werde dem Lehrer Folgendes sagen: 'Liebe Mathematik. Ich bin kein Therapeut! Bitte löse deine Probleme selbst!'"

"Du weisst aber, dass du damit nicht durchkommen wirst, oder?", fragte Reika weiter, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Du weisst ja, was in einer solchen Situation gilt: Versuchen ist der erste Schritt zum Versagen."

"Wenn du meinst..."

Während die beiden Sechzehnjährigen weiterhin miteinander redeten, hatte Miyuki dank der Hilfe ihres Vaters ihre Hausaufgaben fertig. Sie vertiefte sich daraufhin in eine Zeitschrift, während Shinichi seiner Frau beim Abendessen half.

Einige Zeit später betrat Shinichi leise das Zimmer seines jüngeren Sohnes und trat ans Bett. Shunsaku hatte sich eine Grippe eingefangen und lag schon seit drei Tagen flach, während der Rest der Familie Glück gehabt hatte und gesund blieb.

Den heutigen Tag verbrachte der Zehnjährige ausschliesslich im Bett, nicht einmal zum Essen kam er in die Küche, deswegen brachte Shinichi sein Abendessen hoch. Vorsichtig stellte er den Teller auf das Nachttischchen und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, dann strich er seinem Sohn sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

"Shunsaku?"

Der Vater versuchte den Sohn aufzuwecken. "Junge, wach auf. Das Essen wartet."

Der Zehnjährige grummelte und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

"Morgen, Dad."

Shinichi lächelte.

"Es ist nach halb acht Uhr, Junge. Abends, meine ich."

Sein Sohn grinste, und Shinichi tat es ihm nach. "Los, richte dich auf, das Essen wartet."

"Ich habe aber keinen Hunger", erwiderte Shunsaku und gähnte mit weit aufgerissenem Mund.

"Klappe zu, es zieht!"

Shinichi seufzte und richtete sich auf.

"Das war jetzt echt toll von dir, Junge."

"Du meinst, das war tortenmässig", stellte Shinichi Jr. die Sachlage klar.

Sein Vater seufzte erneut.

"Ich bin offiziell beeindruckt", sagte Shinichi ironisch, doch sein Sohn hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu.

"Hey Shunsaklo, wie geht's?"

Der Gemeinte verdrehte die Augen und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, während sich Shinichi fassungslos zu seinem älteren Sohn umdrehte.

"Wie hast du ihn genannt? Habe ich dich gerade richtig verstanden?", fügte er hinzu, um das Wort nicht mehr zu hören.

"Ich-", versuchte Shinichi Jr. sich zu rechtfertigen, doch er kam nicht zu Wort. Sein Vater war nicht mehr gut gelaunt, im Gegenteil. Er war wütend auf ihn.

"Erst kriege ich einen Brief von der Schule wegen dir, und jetzt beleidigst du deinen kranken Bruder schwer. Was soll das?"

"Ich habe ihn gar nicht so genannt-"

"Lüg nicht", zischte Shinichi. "Du bekommst eine Woche Hausarrest."

"Was?"

Shinichi Jr. dachte, sich verhört zu haben. Hausarrest?

"Warum?"

"Warum haben deine Mutter und ich den Brief von der Schule bekommen?"

"Weil er eine Aufgabe des Lehrers mit 'Jawohl, Eure Hohlheit' kommentiert hatte", antwortete Reika, die nun in der Tür stand. Shinichi seufzte.

"Welcher Lehrer?"

"Kinoshita."

"Oh."

Shinichi verstand. "Den Kerl hatten eure Mutter und ich damals auch, und der hat wirklich nichts in der Birne. Gut, das ist in Ordnung, aber nicht entschuldbar ist deine Beleidigung."

Jetzt meldete sich Shunsaku wieder zu Wort.

"Dad? Warum heisse ich so?"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich wieder seinem kranken Kind zu, und seine Stimme klang ganz weich.

"Auf deinen Namen solltest du stolz sein, denn du wurdest nach einem Engel benannt."

Shinichi Jr. brach in Gelächter aus, was weder Shunsaku noch seinem Vater passte, doch der Erwachsene wusste etwas zu erwidern.

"Zwei Wochen Hausarrest."

Dem Sechzehnjährigen gefror das Lachen auf der Stelle.

"Was? Was?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden", knurrte Shinichi unerbittlich. "Und es gibt nichts daran zu rütteln, kapiert?"

"Das ist fies."

"Das hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben."

"Warum bist du so erpicht darauf, dass ich seinen Namen nicht abändere?"

"Wollt ihr nicht die Geschichte hinter dem Namen hören?", fragte Shinichi und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Warum?", fragte Reika verständnislos. "Gibt's denn einen besonderen Grund, warum wir so heissen, wie wir heissen?"

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Natürlich gibt's besondere Gründe dafür, aber die Geschichte hinter Shunsakus Namen ist wohl die interessanteste." Er wandte sich seinem jüngeren Sohn zu. "Denn du wurdest nach meinem Grossvater benannt."

"Haha!"

Shinichi Jr. lachte erneut seinen Bruder aus, und auch Miyuki konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Die einzige, die dabei ruhig blieb, war Reika.

"Hört auf damit! Erzähl uns die Geschichte, Dad."

"Wie ihr wollt."

Shinichi setzte sich anders hin und räusperte sich. Seine Frau Ran, die just in diesem Moment das Zimmer betreten wollte, drehte sich wieder um und ging. Das kam den Kindern merkwürdig vor.

"Will Mum die Geschichte nicht hören?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil es ihr noch zu sehr wehtut. Diese Zeit damals gehörte zu den Schlimmsten, die wir je erlebt hatten und durchstehen mussten."

"Erzähl."

Shinichi räusperte sich erneut.

"Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich sehr krank war. Es war eine mehr oder weniger tödliche Krankheit, die uns allen, also meinen Eltern, Ran und mir, fast die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende genommen hatte."

"Was für eine Krankheit war es?", fragte Miyuki leise, und Shinichi seufzte.

"Krebs", antwortete er. "Lungenkrebs, um genau zu sein."

Reika schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder?", fragte Shinichi Jr. bestürzt. "Du hattest... Krebs?"

"Hört zu, Kinder. Diese Zeit damals war wirklich hart für uns, am meisten wohl für mich. Ich möchte heute nur die Kurzfassung erzählen und beim Hauptthema bleiben, da Shunsaku müde ist und ihr morgen in die Schule müsst. Stellt mir also so wenig Fragen wie möglich, okay?"

"Na gut."

Shinichi schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Auf die Tatsache, wie Ran und er unter ihrer Trennung gelitten hatten, was sie damals erlebt hatten, wie sich seine Eltern ihm gegenüber verhalten hatten und was er getan hatte, um zu Ran zurückzukehren, darauf ging er nicht ein. Er blieb beim Thema der heutigen Erzählung und begann mit einer Frage.

"Sagt, habt ihr schon mal etwas von Nahtod-Erfahrungen gehört?"

Reika machte grosse Augen, und auch ihre Geschwister sahen ihren Vater erstaunt an.

"Ja, das ist ein sehr interessantes Thema. Du hattest also eine Nahtod-Erfahrung?"

Shinichi nickte. "Ehrlich?"

"Ja."

"Wie war es?"

"Das erzähle ich ein anderes Mal. Heute sage ich nur, dass... dass ich es eigentlich gar nicht in Worte fassen kann, selbst nach so langer Zeit. Jedenfalls, während dieser Nahtod-Erfahrung, traf ich ihn, euren Urgrossvater. Shunsaku Kudo."

"Urgrossvater hatte echt denselben Namen wie ich?"

"Du hast denselben Namen wie er", korrigierte Shinichi ihn und lächelte.

"Erzähl bitte weiter", bat Miyuki und hing regelrecht an seinen Lippen. Shinichi kam der Bitte gerne nach.

"Das war folgendermassen: Etwa sieben Monate nach der Diagnose gab mein Körper den Kampf auf. Ich lag im Krankenhaus, völlig abgemagert, und nur noch ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Ich wartete eigentlich nur noch auf meinen Tod, und eines Tages, da... da stand mein Herz still."

"Und da hattest du eine Nahtod-Erfahrung, ja?"

"Genau. Ich traf da auf meinen Grossvater. Wir haben miteinander geredet, er erzählte mir Vieles über unsere Familie. Er erzählte mir Sachen, die mir mein Vater nie erzählt hatte, weil er es ganz einfach nicht wusste. Mir kam es wie Stunden vor, aber tatsächlich waren es nur Minuten. Minuten, in denen die Ärzte im Beisein meiner Eltern und Ran um mein Leben gekämpft hatten."

"Und sie haben es geschafft."

"Ja, weil Shunsaku mich vor die Wahl gestellt hatte. Ich hätte allen Schmerz und das Leid hinter mir lassen und bei ihm im Jenseits bleiben können, oder ich ging zurück und lebte mein Leben weiter, zusammen mit eurer Mutter."

"Du hattest die Wahl?", fragte der zehnjährige Shunsaku erstaunt.

"Ja, die hatte ich."

"Du hast dich richtig entschieden", sagte Shinichi Jr. leise und war stolz auf seinen Vater. Reika jedoch lag noch eine Frage auf der Zunge.

"Aber was war mit dem Krebs?", fragte sie verständnislos. "Ich meine, dein Körper war immer noch krank, und Krebs verschwindet nicht einfach so."

Ihr Vater holte Luft.

"Das stimmt schon, aber bei mir war es wirklich fast so. Shunsaku hat gesagt, er kümmere sich darum, und wie ihr seht, hat er das auch getan."

"Wie?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete Shinichi nachdenklich. "Aber ich werde ihn danach fragen, wenn ich wohl endgültig diese Welt verlasse und zu ihm gehe."

"Was aber nicht die nächsten 200 Jahre der Fall sein wird", murmelte Shinichi Jr. Der Gedanke an den Tod seines Vaters gefiel ihm gar nicht, und ihm selbst auch nicht.

"Ich sterbe erst, wenn ich alt und grau bin, vorher hab ich noch einiges zu erledigen."

"Dann färb dir die Haare, damit du nie grau wirst", schlug Shinichi Jr. vor und konnte trotz allem grinsen. Shinichi musste lächeln.

"Mache ich meinen Job als Dad so gut?"

"'Dad' ist ein kurzer Titel für einen grossen Job", erklärte Reika stolz. "Und du machst diesen Job wirklich verdammt gut."

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass du gerne Hausarrest-Strafen verteilst", murmelte Shinichi Jr. wenig begeistert, und sein Vater sah ihn an.

"Dazu sage ich jetzt nichts."

"Dad?", fragte Reika daraufhin leise und setzte sich anders hin. "Wie alt warst du, als du Urgrossvater getroffen hast?"

"Gleich alt wie du jetzt", antwortete der Erwachsene.

"Und wann starb er?"

"Als euer Grossvater 17 war. Shunsaku war erst 37, als er aus dem Leben schied."

Das kam dem zehnjährigen Shunsaku komisch vor. Es gab immer einen Grund, warum ein Mann in einem so jungen Alter starb, nur welcher Grund es war, das wusste er nicht.

"Warum?", fragte er. "War er krank? Oder war es ein Unfall?"

"Nein."

Jetzt wurde Shinichi ernst und auch leicht traurig, dennoch zitterte seine Stimme nicht.

"Euer Urgrossvater wurde Opfer eines Gewaltverbrechens. Shunsaku wurde ermordet. Mit einem Kopfschuss von hinten, aus nächster Nähe."

Die Kinder waren geschockt. Das konnten und wollten sie nicht glauben.

"Was?", brachte Shinichi Jr. nur mit Mühe hervor. "Aber der Täter...?"

"Den hat mein Vater zur Strecke gebracht, danach hängte er den Detektivberuf an den Nagel und wandte sich der Schriftstellerei zu."

"Dad?", fragte Shunsaku mit Tränen in den Augen. "Versprich mir, dass dir das nicht passiert. Ich will keine Halbwaise werden."

Shinichi Jr., Reika und Miyuki waren sich einig.

"Wir auch nicht."

Shinichi legte seine Hand auf Shunsakus Schulter.

"Ich passe schon auf mich auf, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Sag, Dad, hast du ein Bild von ihm? Von Shunsaku, meine ich", fügte Reika hinzu, und Shinichi musste kurz überlegen.

"Ja, unten in der Bibliothek gibt's eins. Wartet hier, ich hole es."

Zwei Minuten später betrat der Detektiv das Zimmer wieder und reichte Shunsaku das eingerahmte Bild. Darauf zu sehen waren Shunsaku Senior und sein Sohn Yusaku vor einem Häuserblock. Es war das letzte Bild, das von den beiden gemacht wurde, bevor das Leben für den heutigen Schriftsteller eine Kehrtwende machte.

"Wow, er sieht ja aus wie du!"

"Nur, dass er eine Brille trägt."

Shinichi brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande und sah erst Shunsaku, dann Miyuki an.

"Er war übrigens wie ihr ein Linkshänder."

Der Zehnjährige starrte seine linke Hand an.

"Ich heisse wie er und bin wie er ein Linkshänder", zählte Shunsaku auf, und seine Geschwister ahnten, worauf er hinauswollte. "Bin ich... seine Wiedergeburt?"

Shinichi winkte ab.

"Nein, das bist du nicht. Du vereinst zwar einige seiner Fähigkeiten und Merkmale in dir, aber was dein freches Mundwerk angeht, da schlägst du ihn um Längen."

Shunsaku grinste, und Miyuki tat es ihm nach. "Du siehst also, du kannst stolz auf deinen Namen sein. Ihr alle könnt stolz auf euren Urgrossvater sein. Und irgendwann, wenn ihr alt und grau seid, und wenn eure Zeit gekommen ist, werdet ihr ihn auch kennenlernen. Er wartet schon auf euch, und irgendwann werden auch eure Grosseltern und wir, also eure Mutter und ich, auf euch warten."

Die Kinder hielten es für besser, nichts auf diese Worte zu erwidern, und Shinichi war insgeheim froh darüber. Er warf einen Blick auf das lächelnde Gesicht seines Grossvaters und kam daraufhin auf ihn zurück.

"Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben, er war damals also sozusagen-"

"Dein Schutzengel", beendete Miyuki Shinichis Satz.

"Ja."

"Wow."

Miyuki war beeindruckt und stolz auf ihren Bruder, aber nicht nur sie.

"Er ist aber auch euer Schutzengel, vergesst das nicht. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er ein wachsames Auge auf euch hat."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, die Shinichi Jr. jedoch schnell beendete.

"Aber es ist schon schlimm, dass das passiert ist. Grossvater Yusaku muss damals sehr gelitten haben."

Shinichi nickte. Er kannte schliesslich die Geschichte um Shunsakus Ermordung, und sie war wirklich alles andere als erfreulich.

"Euer Grossvater kann euch noch mehr über Shunsaku erzählen, wenn ihr wollt."

"Das wollen wir schon, aber der ist so selten hier", sagte Shinichi Jr. leicht vorwurfsvoll. "Und wenn er mal da ist, ist es nur für kurze Zeit."

Shinichi seufzte innerlich. Er hatte befürchtet, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, und jetzt war es soweit. Seine Kinder begannen sich aufzuregen, dass ihre Grosseltern kaum mal länger als ein paar Tage zu Besuch kamen, nachdem sie sich monatelang nicht gemeldet hatten. Shinichi war zwar immer dran, sie zurück nach Japan zu holen, aber bisher hatte er keinen Erfolg verzeichnen können.

Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und stand dann auf.

"Ich versuche ihn morgen zu erreichen, heute ist es schon zu spät. Ihr drei solltet jetzt ins Bett, ihr müsst morgen wieder in die Schule." Er lächelte. "Und nein, darüber stimmen wir nicht ab. Die Ahnenforschung ist für heute beendet."

Die beiden Sechzehnjährigen und die Zehnjährige standen ebenfalls auf.

"Gute Besserung, Bruder. Gute Nacht, Dad. Und danke für alles."

"Schlaft gut."

Einer nach dem anderen verschwand, und nachdem Shinichi Shunsaku erst gebeten hatte, etwas zu essen, und ihm dann eine erholsame Nacht gewünscht hatte, ging auch er nachdenklich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ran sass und durch das Fernsehprogramm zappte.

Eineinhalb Stunden später lag Shinichi im Ehebett, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Seine Ehefrau ahnte, dass ihn seine heutige Erzählung beschäftigte, und sie hatte Recht.

"Es ist so unfair."

"Was ist unfair?", fragte Ran und rückte näher an ihren Mann.

"Diese ganze Geschichte. Shunsaku hat es nicht verdient, so früh zu sterben. Er wäre jetzt 74 Jahre alt, er hätte miterleben können, wie Vater geheiratet hat, er hätte miterleben können, wie ich aufgewachsen bin. Er wäre ein toller Urgrossvater für die Kinder gewesen."

Ran, die wusste, was Shinichi seinen Sprösslingen erzählt hatte, wusste auch von deren Angst, ihren Vater zu verlieren. Das sprach sie an.

"Yusaku war immer der Meinung, dass ein Vater vor dem Sohn sterben sollte", sagte Shinichi. "Und dieser Meinung bin ich auch. Ich will sie nicht überleben, Ran. Ich will unsere Kinder nicht überleben."

Darauf erwiderte sie nichts, sie wusste auch gar nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, und Shinichi beschloss, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. "Gute Nacht, Ran."

"Gute Nacht."

Es dauerte nicht lange, und Shinichi versank in einem tiefen Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag hielt eine positive Überraschung für sie bereit. Shunsaku, der die ganze Nacht durchschlafen konnte, fühlte sich am Tag so fit, dass er seiner Mutter im Haushalt half. Er war wieder so gut wie gesund, und er sprach seinen Vater beim Abendessen darauf an, da ihm das merkwürdig vorkam. Auch seine Geschwister waren sehr erstaunt über seine schnelle Genesung und stellten Vermutungen über den Grund an.

"Dad? War das Urgrossvater Shunsaku, der mich...? Ich meine-"

"Vielleicht", antwortete Shinichi und lächelte seinen Jüngsten an. "Verwundern würde es mich jedenfalls nicht."

"Das ist cool."

Shunsaku stürzte sich daraufhin auf sein Essen, ebenso seine Geschwister, die interessiert Shinichis Antwort gelauscht hatten.

Während des restlichen Abendessens wurde über ein anderes Thema diskutiert, und später, als sich alle vier Kinder bei einem Videospiel amüsierten, sass Shinichi nachdenklich in der Bibliothek und hielt das Foto von Yusaku und seinem Vater in der Hand.

Der alte Shunsaku, und sein Sohn, der junge Shunsaku. Zwei Herzen, zwei Seelen, zwei Persönlichkeiten. Aber ein Name, der die zwei verband. Genau wie sein eigener Name, der ihn mit seinem Sohn verband. Shinichi nahm sich vor, ihm eines Tages zu erzählen, warum das so war.

Die Geschichte hinter den Namen, sie war zwar immer eine andere, aber das hiess nicht, dass sie nicht interessant waren. Im Falle von Shunsaku Kudo Jr. war sie aber tatsächlich die interessanteste.

Owari

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Die Geschichte, die Shinichi seinen Kindern erzählt hatte, habe ich schon niedergeschrieben und als FF namens "Das Lächeln des Engels" hier veröffentlicht. Wenn ihr also Lust habt, könnt ihr gerne auch jene FF lesen.

Bei Fragen einfach fragen. xD

Schönes Wochenende wünsche ich!

PS: Shinichi Jr. ist mir ja einer. Shunsaklo? Ich frage mich, woher er das hat. ^^'

01.03.11 23:00 9


	16. 16 Guter Zwilling, böser Zwilling

Anmerkung der Autorin: In dieser Geschichte sind die Zwillinge Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. noch gar nicht geboren worden, die Story spielt also noch vor ihrer Zeit. Nur so zur Info. ^^'

**Guter Zwilling, böser Zwilling**

Shinichi Jr. war äusserst schlecht gelaunt.

Normalerweise war er an einem Samstag immer gut drauf, schliesslich gehörte dieser Tag zum heiligen Wochenende. Dieses Mal war es jedoch anders. Der Teenager hatte starke Zahnschmerzen, die von einem Weisheitszahn herrührten, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte Shinichi Jr. sich, zum Zahnarzt gehen zu können.

Wie so ziemlich jeder hatte auch er eine Abneigung gegen diese Gruppe von Menschen, aber seine Schmerzen waren inzwischen so stark, dass er dem Termin schon entgegenfieberte.

Seine Schwester Reika hingegen war voller Schadensfreude. Aufgrund der Qualen durch den Weisheitszahn verzichtete Shinichi Jr. auf Essen und auch weitgehend auf das Sprechen, und das nutzte sie gnadenlos aus.

"Hey, hast du Hunger? Hier hab ich eine Karotte für dich. Oh, ich vergass, du bist ja kein Kaninchen."

Shinichi Jr. schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der so viel hiess wie: 'Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, passiert was.'

Trotzdem entwichen seinen Lippen ein paar Worte.

"Über deinem Niveau ist gerade eine Kellerwohnung frei geworden. Denn wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen."

"Quatsch", entgegnete Reika lachend. "Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte sich besser nur im Dunkeln umziehen."

"Haha."

Daraufhin hallte der Ruf ihrer Mutter durch das Haus.

"Shinichi, kommst du? Wir müssen los, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen!"

Drei Stunden später war Shinichi Jr. zwar endlich von seinem schmerzenden Zahn erlöst worden, doch durch die Betäubungsspritze und das immer noch damit verbundene taube Gefühl konnte er nicht gut reden, geschweige denn essen.

Für eine Stunde blieb er in seinem Zimmer und schmökerte in einem Buch, bevor er doch noch in die Küche ging, wo zu seinem Bedauern auch seine gleichaltrige Schwester war. Sie feixte sofort, als sie ihn sah.

"Immer schön Tomaten und Salat essen, dann bleibst du frisch und knackig!"

"Im Moment esse ich gar nichts mehr."

"Ach komm, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein. Mund auf, Ware rein, Mund wieder zu, und schlucken. Ganz einfach!"

"Hör auf."

"Wieso sollte ich?"

Eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhielt sie nicht, stattdessen schaltete sich ihr Vater Shinichi Senior ins Gespräch ein, der eigentlich nur kurz eine Limonade aus dem Kühlschrank holen wollte.

"Kinder, jetzt hört auf zu streiten, ja?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Warum fetzt ihr euch in letzter Zeit immer so?", fragte Shinichi seufzend weiter. "Ihr seid doch Bruder und Schwester, ihr seid sogar Zwillinge. Also warum-"

"Weil Bruder und Schwester von Natur aus Feinde sind, weisst du", antwortete Reika selbstbewusst und grinste über beide Ohren.

"Ach, und das soll jetzt für alle Geschwister und Zwillingspärchen gelten? Also auch für Shunsaku und Miyuki?"

"Warum nicht?", stellte Reika die Gegenfrage. "Auch wenn die beiden oft zusammenhängen und auch vieles zusammen machen, heisst das nicht, dass sie nicht auch hin und wieder streiten."

"So wie ihr?"

"So wie wir", grinste sie, während ihr Bruder den Kopf schüttelte.

Eigentlich hatten sowohl sein Vater als auch Reika Recht, Geschwister stritten sich hin und wieder, ob sie jetzt Zwillinge waren oder nicht. Was ihn persönlich an der ganzen Sache aber richtig nervte, war, dass nicht mehr er Herr der Lage war. Normalerweise war immer er derjenige, der Sprüche klopfte, aber nun trumpfte Reika richtig auf und drohte, ihm den Rang abzulaufen.

"Ich kaufe mir ein Seil und erschiesse mich."

"Sag so etwas nicht, ja?", sagte Shinichi sofort mit ernster Stimme, doch Reika setzte noch einen drauf.

"Und dann? Verpasst du dir einen Kopfschuss in den Rücken?"

"Hey, das ist nicht lustig, klar?", regte Shinichi sich noch auf. "Ihr beide wisst ganz genau, welchen Beruf ich ausübe und welche Gefahren damit verbunden sind. Ich will nicht, dass ihr solche Worte noch einmal in den Mund nehmt, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Die Zwillinge im Teenager-Alter erkannten, dass sie diesbezüglich zu weit gegangen waren, und entschuldigten sich. Shinichi akzeptierte die Entschuldigung grummelnd, dann hatte er nur noch eins zu sagen.

"Hört auf, euch zu streiten. Ihr solltet froh sein, euch einander zu haben, ihr solltet froh um jeden einzelnen Tag sein, an dem ihr wie normale Teenager leben könnt. Ich weiss, dass es damit ganz plötzlich vorbei sein kann, und ihr werdet es vielleicht ebenfalls eines Tages verstehen. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass dieser Tag nie kommt."

"Ist gut, Dad. Wir haben verstanden."

"Stellt mit eurer Zeit einfach was anderes, weniger Destruktives an, okay?"

"Ja, Dad", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Das Problem ist nur... Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, ob ich der gute Zwilling bin oder der böse."

"Was hat das jetzt mit dem anderen Thema zu tun?", fragte der Detektiv, doch bevor er eine Antwort erhielt, machte Reika den Mund auf.

"Du bist auf jeden Fall der böse Zwilling, Bruderherz."

"Warum?"

"Ist doch klar. Ich bin das Mädchen."

"Und das soll ich glauben?"

"Ja klar, siehst du denn nicht meinen Heiligenschein?"

"Ach so, jetzt weiss ich, was mich die ganze Zeit schon so blendet. Trotzdem ist das scheinheilig."

"Das ist-"

Sofort ging Shinichi wieder dazwischen.

"Kinder, was habe gerade vorhin gesagt?"

"Tut mir leid, Dad, aber ich verlasse mich doch nur auf meine Sinne", sagte Shinichi Jr. sofort, und sein Vater fragte nach.

"Auf welche Sinne denn?"

Der Teenager grinste.

"Irrsinn, Wahnsinn und Blödsinn."

"Na das erklärt alles", keifte Reika nur, und Shinichi seufzte.

"Wenn es euch nicht schon geben würde, müsste man euch erst noch erfinden. Unglaublich. Verschwindet jetzt nach oben in eure Zimmer und macht was Sinnvolles. Abmarsch."

Wider Erwarten gehorchten beide und liessen ihren Vater alleine in der Küche zurück.

Anstatt dass er den Tag in Ruhe geniessen konnte, da seine Frau Ran mit den jüngeren Zwillingen in der Stadt unterwegs war und er im Moment keine Fälle zu lösen hatte, musste er sich mit den Zankereien seiner älteren Kinder auseinandersetzen.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, die Villa Kudo anders zu nennen, doch dann verwarf er die Idee wieder. Es würde ja sowieso nichts bringen.

Denn wo der Wahnsinn zu Hause war, waren seine Zwillinge nicht weit. Oder umgekehrt.

Owari


	17. 17 Alltagswahnsinn

Information zur OS: In dieser Familientagebuch-Story tauchen die Zwillinge Yusaku Jr. und Yuriko noch nicht auf, sprich: Sie sind noch nicht geboren worden.

**Alltagswahnsinn**

Völlig erschöpft liess sich Shinichi auf den Bürostuhl in der Bibliothek fallen.

Soviel zu seinem freien Samstag...

Dieser hatte schon um sieben Uhr begonnen, obwohl er eigentlich hatte ausschlafen wollen. Als Wecker fungierte nicht sein eigentlicher Wecker oder seine Kinder, sondern das Telefon; sein bester Freund Heiji Hattori war am anderen Ende und wollte sich und seine Familie für das nächste Feiertagswochenende anmelden, was er mit nachdrücklichen Worten auch getan hatte.

Nach dem Telefonat bereitete Shinichi das Frühstück vor, weckte seine vier Kinder und Ran und erledigte dann ein paar dringende Sachen im Haus.

Zwei Stunden später sass Shinichi erschöpft in der Bibliothek, und er war sehr froh, dass im Rest des Hauses Ruhe herrschte.

Diese Ruhe und seine stärker werdende Müdigkeit waren schliesslich auch der Grund, warum Shinichi eindöste. Sein Schlummern jedoch währte nicht lange, denn urplötzlich gellte ein lauter, markerschütternder Schrei durch die Villa. Shinichi erschrak so sehr, dass er vom Stuhl rutschte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", seufzte er und rappelte sich schwankend wieder auf. Es war Miyuki, die geschrien hatte, und das wollte schon etwas heissen.

Mit gemächlichen Schritten ging Shinichi die Treppe hoch zum Zimmer, aus dem der Schrei kam, aber noch bevor er auch nur in die Nähe von Miyukis Reich kam, sprang sie ihm entgegen und riss ihn fast zu Boden.

"Hey! Was ist denn los? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?"

"Ja!", rief Miyuki, keuchte mühsam und zerrte ihren Vater zum Zimmer.

Shinichi schaute in den Raum.

"Wo? Ich sehe nichts."

"Na da!", kreischte Miyuki und deutete in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wo Shinichi einen dunklen Fleck entdeckte. Der Fleck hatte acht Beine, es war also eine Spinne. "Mach die weg, Dad! Mach die weg!"

"Jetzt beruhige dich mal, okay? Ich mach ja schon."

Nur eine Minute später war Miyukis Zimmer wieder spinnenfrei, worüber die Zehnjährige mehr als nur froh war.

"Na endlich, das hat vielleicht gedauert!"

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Welch nette Worte...

"Nimm dich doch nächstes Mal selber der Spinne an, okay? Ich werde nicht immer zu Hause sein, wenn eine kommt."

"Wenn du nicht da bist, dann frage ich einfach Mum. Oder Shinichi."

Der Erwachsene seufzte.

"Wie du meinst. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Nein, schon gut. Ich werde jetzt am Puzzle weitermachen, ich will es nämlich bis heute Abend fertig haben."

"Na dann, viel Erfolg", wünsche Shinichi, dem wieder einfiel, dass seine jüngere Tochter ihre Liebe zu Puzzles entdeckt hatte.

"Danke!"

Shunsaku, der am Rande mitbekommen hatte, was los war, und nun in der Tür stand, grinste und versuchte sich an einem der Sprüche seines Bruders.

"Die Spinnen spinnen."

Miyuki schnaubte.

"Du spinnst auch, brauchst es gar nicht zu leugnen."

Shunsaku jedoch war anderer Meinung.

"Ich spinne nicht, nur die Spinnen. Die spinnen."

"Du etwa nicht?"

"Nein, wie ich schon gesagt habe: Ich spinne nie."

"Nur manchmal, willst du sagen?"

Shinichi grummelte und hielt sich beide Hände an die Schläfen.

"Hört auf zu spinnen, ich werde noch ganz spinnig im Kopf!"

"Jetzt fängst du auch schon an zu spinnen, Dad."

"Shunsaku, Schluss jetzt!"

"Schon gut schon gut", sagte er, grinste aber immer noch. "Ich hab noch was anderes zu tun als mich mit spinnenden Spinnen und spinnenden Spinnern zu beschäftigen."

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen.

"Du kommst ganz nach deinem Bruder, herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Hihi."

Mehr gab Shunsaku nicht von sich, bevor er wieder verschwand und Shinichi seufzte.

'Die spinnen doch', dachte er für sich, bevor er von Shinichi Jr. gerufen wurde.

"Dad! Hilfe!"

Shinichi liess die Schultern hängen.

Wenn sein Sohn wirklich um Hilfe rufen würde, würde es anders klingen, aber jetzt... Er erkannte am Unterton, dass der Sechzehnjährige nur zu faul war, etwas zu tun, und dafür nun seinen Vater einspannen wollte.

Bingo.

Als Shinichi das Zimmer seines ältesten Sohnes betrat, wusste er gleich, was Sache war. Die Glühbirne an seiner Schreibtischlampe war kaputt, und Shinichi Jr. wollte, dass sein Vater diese auswechselte.

"Shinichi, kannst du das nicht selber? Du bist doch schon ein grosser Junge."

Sein Gegenüber jedoch grummelte.

"Das kann ich nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich kann es eben nicht!"

Shinichi stöhnte. Die Vaterpflichten schienen ihm an diesem Tag ein wenig die Laune zu verhageln, und das schlimmste daran war, dass Shinichi es wusste. Aber vor schlechter Laune war eben auch der beste Vater manchmal nicht gefeit.

Trotzdem kam es für Shinichi nicht in Frage, die Glühbirne zu wechseln, und Shinichi Jr. akzeptierte das ungewöhnlich schnell. Ein Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Fünf Minuten später betrat der Familienvater das Wohnzimmer, in dem Ran sass und in einer Zeitschrift schmökerte. Leise stöhnend liess er sich neben sie fallen.

"Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte sie und schaute ihn an.

"Die Probleme unserer Kleinen möchte ich haben", seufzte er und strich sich über die Augen. "Eine Spinne im Zimmer, eine kaputte Glühbirne-"

"Ein abgebrochener Fingernagel und ein gerissener BH-Träger", komplettierte Ran die Aufzählung und lächelte ihn an. "Ein Wunder, dass Shunsaku heue noch kein Problem an uns herangetragen hat."

"Jah..."

"Aber vielleicht kommt das ja noch."

"Hoffentlich nicht."

Jetzt war es Ran, die seufzte und die Zeitschrift auf das Salontischchen legte.

"Ich muss jetzt das Mittagessen vorbereiten, wenn ich nicht will, dass meine Familie verhungert. Hilfst du mir?"

"Wenn du willst, dass ich absolut nichts auf die Reihe kriege, was das Kochen angeht, gerne."

Über fünf Stunden später sass Ran wie schon am Vormittag im Wohnzimmer und war schon ganz gespannt.

Ihre sechzehnjährige Tochter Reika hatte einen Termin beim Friseur, doch was genau sie dort wollte, hatte sie ihrer Mutter nicht verraten wollen. Miyuki hatte ihre Schwester dorthin begleitet, obwohl Ran nicht wirklich davon begeistert war. Aber anscheinend wusste die Zehnjährige mehr über Reikas Pläne, als ihr lieb war.

Ran vermutete, dass Reika sich einfach die Haare etwas schneiden wollte, denn inzwischen hatten sie etwa die gleiche Länge wie Rans Haare. Aber andererseits mochte Reika ihre dunkelbraune Mähne... Sich von ihr zu trennen würde ihr wohl schwer fallen.

Die vierfache Familienmutter seufzte.

Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie wusste nicht, was Reika machen liess, und sie wusste auch nicht, was Miyuki mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte. Sie konnte im Moment nichts tun, als abzuwarten und nicht in Hyperaktivität zu verfallen, bis die beiden Mädchen wieder nach Hause kamen.

Als kurz daraufhin die Haustür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, erwartete Ran schon, ihre Töchter zu sehen, doch es kam anders. Nicht sie kamen, sondern ihr Bruder.

"Hallo Mum!"

"Hallo", entgegnete Ran leicht enttäuscht, was Shinichi Jr. nicht gerade gefiel.

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Bist du nicht erfreut, mich zu sehen? Dann kann ich ja gleich wieder gehen-"

"Nein, warte, Shinichi, so meinte ich es doch gar nicht", versuchte Ran sofort abzuwiegeln, und sie schaffte es auch. "Ich dachte nur, du wärst Reika."

Der Sechzehnjährige verstand sofort, er war seiner Mutter nicht mehr böse.

"Ist sie denn immer noch weg?"

"Ja."

Er grummelte und liess sich in den Sessel fallen.

"Mann. Dabei habe ich extra getrödelt, um nach ihr nach Hause zu kommen. Ausser Spesen wohl nichts gewesen."

"Du wusstest, dass sie heute einen Termin beim Friseur hat?", fragte Ran überrascht, was Shinichi Jr. mit einem kurzen Augenrollen quittierte.

"Ja klar wusste ich das, Reika ist schliesslich meine Zwillingsschwester."

"Oh."

Natürlich wusste Ran das, aber trotzdem erstaunte es sie immer wieder, wie viel die Zwillinge voneinander wussten, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nach der ersten Verwunderung jedoch musste sie sich selber korrigieren. Eigentlich hatte sie es schon geahnt, schliesslich ging es ihr selbst und Shinichi nicht anders, auch wenn sie nur miteinander verheiratet waren. Aber sie waren Seelenverwandte, und als solche konnten sie miteinander kommunizieren, ohne dafür Worte benutzen zu müssen.

Als Shinichi, der ein kurzes Telefonat mit Kommissar Megure geführt hatte, das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, entdeckte er sofort seinen ältesten Sohn.

"Hallo Junge. Schon zurück?"

"Hi, Dad! Ja, ich hab meine Sachen erledigt und hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Reika vor mir zu Hause ist."

Shinichi hob die Augenbrauchen und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

"Ach so? Ist sie immer noch nicht hier?"

"Nein, obwohl es eigentlich Zeit wäre", antwortete Ran. "Sie ist schon seit drei Stunden weg. Und Miyuki auch."

"Wenn die beiden gemeinsame Sache machen, dann kann es nicht gut ausgehen. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass sie noch nicht hier sind."

"Aber bist du denn nicht gespannt, wie sie aussehen wird?"

"Doch schon, aber vielleicht zögern sie nur, weil der Friseur Mist gebaut hat?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und grinste.

In diesem Moment wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Reikas Stimme erklang.

"Mum? Dad? Wir sind wieder da!"

"Mum?", rief Miyuki laut. "Hallo!"

"Wir sind im Wohnzimmer!"

Als die Zehnjährige besagten Raum betrat, wollten die Anwesenden ihren Augen nicht trauen. Eigentlich hatte ja nur Reika einen Friseurtermin, aber auch Miyuki hatte ihre Haare verändern lassen. Die Hälfte ihrer sonst braunen Haare war nicht mehr braun, sondern in allen Farben gefärbt. Rot, dunkelblau, violett, hellgrün, dunkelgrün, orange, weiss, schwarz, schwarzblau, schwarzrot und schwarzweiss gemustert...

Shinichi traf fast der Schlag.

"Mädchen, was hast du bloss mit deinen Haaren gemacht?", fragte er fassungslos, und auch Ran starrte ihre Tochter erschrocken an. Als Miyuki jedoch zu grinsen begann, erkannte Shinichi, dass es nur den Anschein hatte, dass die Zehnjährige ihre Haare nachhaltig verändert hatte.

"Jetzt tut doch nicht so überrascht", sagte Reika, die nun ihrerseits das Wohnzimmer betrat und die Blicke auf sich zog.

An der Länge ihrer sonst braunen Haare hatte sie nichts verändert, nur die Farbe war leicht anders; Reika hatte ein paar blonde Strähnchen machen lassen.

"Gut siehst du aus, Schwesterchen!", lobte Shinichi Jr. und reckte beide Daumen.

"Finde ich auch", pflichtete Miyuki ihm bei und strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr. "Ich wollte das eigentlich auch machen, aber das hättet ihr nicht erlaubt."

Ran schaute Miyuki an.

"Da hast du allerdings Recht. Du bist erst zehn Jahre alt, also eigentlich noch zu jung für so etwas."

Shinichi nickte.

"Zum Glück hat sie es nicht getan, also-"

"Wie?", fragte Ran, die es immer noch nicht durchschaut hatte, und blickte ihren Mann an. "Sie hat doch alle möglichen und unmöglichen Farben-"

"Mum, das sind doch nur Extension-Clips!", stellte Miyuki die ganze Sachlage richtig und lachte. "Ich habe meine Haare weder gefärbt noch getönt. Ich wollte euch doch nur veräppeln!"

"Dem kann ich mich nur anschliessen", bemerkte Reika nur und liess sich dann mit wehenden Haaren zwischen ihren Eltern auf das Sofa fallen. "Ich jedenfalls hätte es nicht getan."

Shinichi Jr. grinste.

"Ich hätte mir das nicht vorstellen können, aber so ist es eben mit Erst- und Zweitgeborenen. Der erste wird artig und tugendhaft, der zweite aufmüpfig und trotzig. Also alles ganz normal."

Shunsaku pflichtete seinem Bruder bei, zumindest was die beiden Mädchen anging. Bei dem Brüderpaar jedoch war er vollkommen anderer Meinung.

"Das kann gut sein, bei Miyukis Vergangenheit, bevor sie fast als menschliche Bombe endete."

Die Gemeinte schluckte trocken. Diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens hatte sie eigentlich vergessen wollen...

"Shunsaku."

Der Familienvater schaute ihn scharf an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war jetzt reichlich unpassend."

"Schon gut, 'tschuldigung."

Miyuki nickte nur, und Shinichi seufzte.

"Manchmal möchte ich echt wissen, was in euren Köpfen vorgeht."

"Besser nicht", sagte Shinichi Jr., und Reika pflichtete ihm bei.

"Stimmt. Aber hin und wieder wäre es interessant, besonders dein Kopfkino, Bruderherz. In dem würde ich gerne mal einen Film schauen."

"Nein, das würdest du nicht, mein Kopfkino ist nämlich schlimm", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Sehr schlimm sogar."

Reika war davon jedoch nicht überzeugt.

"Ach was, schlimmer als meins kann es doch nicht sein, oder?"

"Oh doch."

"Glaube ich nicht", stellte Reika sich stur. "Wo kriegt man Eintrittskarten her?"

Shunsaku und Miyuki lachten, sie fanden das Gespräch zwischen ihren älteren Geschwistern zum Lachen komisch. Auch Shinichi Jr. fand es ziemlich lustig, doch er gab trotzdem so ernsthafte Antworten wie möglich.

"Keine Ahnung, bei mir jedenfalls nicht. Und glaube mir, den Film will keiner sehen!"

Reika gab nicht auf.

"Ich aber schon! Oder hat er eine FSK ab 90?"

"Das wird ja immer lustiger", murmelte Shinichi an Ran gewandt hinzu. Sie beide hatten dem Gespräch stumm beigewohnt und fanden es ebenfalls sehr amüsant.

"Richtig!", sagte Shinichi Jr. und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Familienmitglieder zurück auf sein und Reikas Gespräch. Die haarige Angelegenheit mit Miyuki war bereits wieder vergessen. "Der Film ist sogar nur für Leute, die älter als 100 Jahre alt sind."

"Also allzu viele Leute gibt's da nicht mehr..."

"Eben!", blies Shinichi Jr. sich auf. "Meine Filme sind exklusiv und sehr besonders! Und darum hat mein Kopfkino auch einen Oscar verdient!"

Das war zu viel für Shunsaku und Miyuki, sie lachten lauthals und konnten sich kaum noch beruhigen. Reika lachte ebenfalls, und mit ihr auch ihre Mutter.

Shinichi hingegen seufzte nur, obwohl auch er das Gespräch zwischen seinem älteren Zwillingspaar lustig gefunden hatte. Er wandte sich Ran zu.

"Wenn du Fragen hast, frag einen Teenager. Teenager wissen alles."

Noch lauteres Gelächter erklang, und wieder wurde Shinichis Vermutung bestätigt. "Wo der Wahnsinn zur Methode wird, ist der Irre Spezialist", murmelte er und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

Alles in allem war es heute ein fast ganz normaler Tag in der Familie Kudo. Ein normaler Tag voller Wahnsinn...

Owari


End file.
